Love of War
by shikonstar
Summary: [Complete!] The Kinomoto and Li families are at war. On fate, Sakura and Syaoran meet, but not under good circumstances. A year later…full summary inside!
1. Trapped

**Full Summary**  
_The Kinomoto and Li families are at war. On fate, Sakura and Syaoran meet, but not under good circumstances. A year later, after being apart, they meet again, but this time it's for war. Syaoran, at first, doesn't remember the Kinomoto girl he'd spent a week with, but Sakura remembers him. After Syaoran kidnaps Sakura and her best friend Tomoyo, things start to get interesting. Sakura's father is murdered, the Li clan is betrayed, Tomoyo falls for Syaoran's friend, and Syaoran and Sakura find themselves plunging headfirst into a forbidden love. Now the group must fight together against their own people to stay alive…but who is the mysterious leader that wants Sakura dead?_

**Love of War  
Chapter One: Trapped**

Sakura swam for her life, her dress was soaked and weighing her down, trying to drag the fifteen-year-old down into the darkened water.

"The…ship." She cried as she swam, kicking for her life towards the shore of the small island ahead. "The ship..."

She had been traveling with her ant and uncle on their large carrier ship, towards her home in Tamoeda, Japan, when a Li ship had approached them from behind, and attacked.

Sakura didn't know if the enemy ship had been sunk, it had definitely been damaged, but she hadn't had time to watching it sink to the bottom of the ocean.

As her ship had. Killing everyone, but her, inside it.

She felt helpless, she had never been alone, in her entire life, before. And her family was in the middle of a war between another family from China. The Li clan.

The war had been raging for a whole year now, bombs were sent to houses, soldiers were sent to assassinate. It wasn't a good thing for any girl to grow up in.

Sakura had once been a charming, happy girl. Sure she still had her charm, but the happiness had seemed to sink like the ship. She was always afraid that a Li would pop out of nowhere and kill her, or her family. And she was, when sixteen, expected to go out to a full on war, to save her family.

Sakura finally made it to shore, her hands clawing at the soft, wet sand for support as she crawled up onto the beach, turning onto her back and just lying there, coughing, gasping for air.

Hot tears streamed down the girl's face as she stared into the afternoon sky, already dimming with the setting sun. Her aunt and uncle were gone, the Kinomoto would have to get back at the Li clan now, if possible.

She reached her hand to her neck and ran her fingers across the cold chain of her necklace. It always brought her comfort, the small silver chain with a key with a star on it. It had been given to her when she was ten, and she hadn't taken it off since.

Sakura got off the sand and shook herself off, ringing the sand and sea water from her hair, she began to walk along the beach, searching for a place to stay the night.

She lifted her wrist to her face and pressed a small button on her bracelet. A tracking device. Her father had planned well.

X**xXxX**

Syaoran gasped, coughing up the sea water as he lay, exhausted, on the beach. Where was he?

"The…ship." He whispered, punching his fist into the sand angrily. Their ship had been sunk, after much damage done to it, they could no longer sail, and had to swim for shore.

Out of twenty people, Syaoran was the only one not hurt, and was the only one who had made it to shore alive.

Everyone on his ship had died, including one of his best friends, Mik.

"Fuck." Syaoran hissed, sitting up on the beach and looking around. "Damn you Kinomoto. I will avenge his death."

It had been a Kinomoto ship that his ship had sunk, just before going down. Syaoran doubted that anyone had survived, since the ship, other than a few cannons and bombs, was just a civilian ship, sailing for Japan.

He reached into his pocket and pushed the button for the tracking device that he always carried with him.

Syaoran doubted that any of the Kinomoto's on the ship had survived, no one could have had as much training as him to swim that far, in clothes, and not drown.

Syaoran thought this, until, however, he saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye.

"What the-" He hissed, standing up and gazing out across the side of the island towards the small forest. He'd definitely seen something white…like a dress.

A woman?

"Kinomoto." Syaoran smirked, puling his gun from it's holder at his hip, and rushing down the side of the island. She wouldn't expect him.

The beach was oddly silent, seeing as it was on an island, the waves crashing into it, so Syaoran had to step lightly as her ran, careful not to alert the girl as to his presence.

The sixteen-year-old crept along the branches of the small forest, his dark uniform blending nicely in with the surrounding.

He caught sight of her.

And stopped.

She was a girl, but not a woman, just a girl, no older than fifteen. She had gorgeous auburn hair that fell just to her shoulders, curling slightly, and a nice figure, from what he could see. She was perfect in every way, even in the way she held herself. Proud, unafraid.

But she had probably been taught to seem unafraid. Any girl in a war, was terrified.

"Don't move." Li shouted, walking slowly out of the forest, his gun aimed at the girl. What had she been doing? She was just standing there, staring out at the ocean.

She gasped and spun around, reaching for something at her hip.

A gun.

The two stood there, gun to gun, glaring at each other.

She had green eyes. The most beautiful eyes Syaoran had seen, like emeralds.

"Who are you?" She asked. Her voice was soft, but demanding, gentle, but her words were harsh.

"It doesn't matter who I am." Syaoran smirked. "But I know who you are. Kinomoto."

The girl nodded, a smile not coming to her pink lips. "I knew you were a Li. Chinese gaki."

"Gaki?" Li growled. "Just because I'm Chinese doesn't mean I don't know your language."

"I know that you know Japanese." The girl growled. "So I guess your ship did sink, didn't it?"

"As did yours." Syaoran snapped. "But if I were you, I wouldn't be so full of talk. I'm the one with the training."

"Training? And what makes you think I have none?"

"Girls can't fight." Syaoran hissed.

The girl smirked and shook her head sadly. "Wrong thing to say."

Then, she pulled the trigger.

Syaoran gasped and dodged to the side, but not before getting the bullet in the shoulder. It only skimmed it, but skimmed it badly.

So she could shoot.

Syaoran dropped his gun as her ran through the forest, he had to retaliate.

**XxXxX**

Sakura dropped her gun and just stood there, staring as the boy ran away.

"I…shot someone." She whispered, looking sadly at her hands. "How could I?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks again as she caught sight of the small pool of blood on the ground where the boy had been standing.

To see his almond eyes flash with pain like that, cut her deep, Sakura had never thought she'd hurt anyone. He had been a handsome boy too, tall and cut, she could see his strength through his uniform. His hair was messy and shaggy, but in a sexy way, a chocolate brown.

But in order to survive, she had to see that he didn't.

Sakura picked her gun, and his, back up, rushing after him through the forest. She had to find him, and kill him. Only then would she be safe until someone came for her.

The forest was slowly getting darker as the sun set. Shadows rose around Sakura, casting shadows that she could have sworn was a person, chasing after her.

She could see a small patch of blood on a rock, he'd stopped to rest here. Sakura ran her fingers on the stone ground. The forest was gone, it was all stone and dust now.

The girl could see his footprints in the sand the covered the rocks, slowly making their way to a nearby cave…

Sakura smirked and stood, walking lightly towards the cave, her gun raised.

**XxXxX**

Syaoran watched as the girl walked below him on the cold stone, her gun raised, towards the cave. His tracks led her in there, true, but she hadn't yet seen the ones leaving the cave, that led to the stone wall, that he'd climbed.

He held a knife tightly in his hand, if he wanted to survive until someone showed up for him, she had to die. Or she'd probably kill him as he slept.

Not that he'd be getting much sleep.

She was right below him now, sneaking along the wall towards the cave, so that he wouldn't see her, if he was inside.

He took the chance, and pounced.

The girl gave a startled cry as Syaoran jumped down from the rock and tackled her to the ground, his body covering hers, his hand raised with the knife to stab her.

But then he caught the look in her eyes. The look of pure fear.

She was horrified of him. Of this place. To be out here, alone, with the enemy.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill her.

She'd dropped her gun, and his, when he'd attacked her, so she had no way to fight back.

"Are you going to kill me or what?" She snapped, the fear still hiding in her eyes, while her face was angry. "Get it over with will you? Or at least get off me."

Syaoran did. He got off her, but before she could reach out for a gun or run away, he put his knife back in it's sheath and grabbed both of her arms, pulling her off the ground.

"Ow!" She growled as he pulled her arms, not too gently, behind her back and shoved her towards the cave. "Easy will you? You'll hurt your arm more."

He glared at her. "What do you care?"

"I can dress it." She said. "I can help you."

"I'm sure." He said, leading her into the cave, where he'd started a small fire.

Syaoran made the girl sit and got some vines from the back of the cave. He then tied her wrists behind her back, and her ankles. "There," He smirked. "You aren't going anywhere now."

"It's going to get infected you know." She said. "Unless you let me treat it."

"I can do that myself." He snapped.

She shrugged and turned away from him. "Fine, suit yourself."

Syaoran sighed, "Are you always this difficult?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. And if you're going to keep me here or whatever, get used to it."

Syaoran walked over to her and bent down, untying her wrists and ankles. "You can dress it, that's it."

The girl smiled a charming smile and ripped a part of her dress.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked, seeing her shapely legs for the first time.

"There'd no medical supplies here." The girl rolled her eyes. "I had to use something. And keep your mind out of the gutter."

Syaoran felt his cheeks heat up and he quickly looked away. How dare she speak to him as if he was just some regular teenager.

She looked around on the ground for a while, then finally went "Ah ha!" and picked a few leaves off a plant. The girl ripped the part of his uniform that had the wound underneath and slipped the leaves over top of the wound, then she wrapped the piece of her dress tightly around it.

"Does it have to be that tight? Your cutting off my circulation."

"Unless you want to bleed to death, or get an infection, it stays tight." She snapped.

"What were the leaves for?" Syaoran asked.

"Hold on." The girl said softly, setting her necklace over top of his wound.

"What are-"

"Shh." She hissed under hear breath, whispering a few soft words that Syaoran could barely hear.

"There." She smiled, tucking her necklace back around her neck.

"What…did you do?" Syaoran asked. His arm felt much better, like he hadn't been wounded at all. Though, he could still see dark blood seeping ever so slowly through the cloth. "Are you a…witch?"

The girl laughed. "A witch? Not quite. I learnt healing when I was very small, and I guess I just…progressed past expectations." She shrugged and got up, sitting a little away from Syaoran, staring across into the fire.

"What is your name?" He asked.

She looked up. "Huh?"

"What's your name?" He asked again.

"Oh, Sakura." She said.

He nodded, it suited her. She even smelt of cherry blossoms.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Syaoran." He answered.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Syaoran."

**XxXxX**

The two were trapped on the island for a week, talking and getting to know each other. But after a week the two were picked up by reinforcements, come to claim them. But little did they know, a year later they would meet again. But in a very different situation.

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked it! Review please! 


	2. So We Meet Again

**Reviewers  
Stephie 23  
Pinaygrrl  
Dbzgtfan2004  
.Taters-Eh.  
Spike-563259  
CherryBlossom  
BabyPenguin

* * *

**

Love of War  
Chapter Two: So We Meet Again

**_ONE YEAR LATER……_**

"Syaoran!" Meilin growled, slamming into room after room. Where was that boy? "Syaoran get your fucking ass out here! We have to go!"

Syaoran laughed from his hiding place. He didn't want to go across the sea to Japan, he didn't want to go with her…Meilin, his only female cousin. Most women in the Li clan worked in the house, cooked, cleaned, had babies. But Meilin had refused to do those things, convincing herself that there was much better things for a seventeen-year-old to do. Like fight in the war against the Kinomoto family across the sea.

It had been a year since Syaoran had safely returned home from the island. He'd forgotten all about Sakura, and how much she'd taught him the week they were together. When he'd returned from the island, Syaoran had been a changed person, not angry or bitter, but a genuinely happy person.

But another year of hard training, battles, and more death, had driven him back into his shell. He didn't remember the girl named Sakura Kinomoto, how much she had meant to him back then.

There was only one thing Syaoran wanted: the blood of every Kinomoto in Japan.

No one would escape them.

"There you are!" Meilin smiled, finding her cousin, up in the rafters of their home. "Come on Li! We have to get going!"

Syaoran smirked down at her, playing with his sharp dagger between his fingers. "I don't want to go to that place."

"Japan isn't that bad Syaoran." Meilin sighed, leaning against the wall and gazing up at her handsome cousin. Meilin found it hard to control herself around him, he was the best looking boy she'd ever seen. Sexy chocolate brown hair that fell to his eyes in a mess. He was cut, and very strong. She'd seen his body.

Though a year ago he'd arrived after being stranded on a deserted island, a changed boy. He used to be so cold and unloving, but when he came back, he was just…normal.

Their superiors has seen to it that his spirit was broken again. They didn't need anyone being soft during the war.

Now Syaoran was back being his old self, cold and uncaring, his eyes a vacant pool of amber.

He finally sighed and jumped down, a sword at his hip, and a dagger in his hand. "Fine, let's go."

They were off to Tamoeda, Japan, to hunt their enemies, the Kinomoto's. They were going to the head house, where the most important, the pure blooded, Kinomoto's lived.

They would take them all.

Meilin smirked and walked with her cousin down the long, dark hallway. They were going to kill their enemies, together. Just like she always wanted it to be.

Though ever single Kinomoto was a target, there was one girl, only sixteen, that was to be taken alive, then killed later.

Sakura Kinomoto.

**XxXxX**

"Sakura!" Tomoyo smiled, running through the halls of the manor after her friend, her long raven hair flying behind her like a cape. "Sakura wait up!"

"I can't slow down now Tomoyo!" Sakura laughed, her emerald eyes shinning with excitement. "I have to see him now!"

Tomoyo smiled, Sakura's father, the head of the Kinomoto family, was finally home from China, after winning a battle against the Li clan. For as long as Tomoyo had been friends with Sakura, the two families had been fighting, a never ending battle of death and destruction. She knew it saddened Sakura to see so many of her friends and family to come home in wooden boxes, but she also knew it hurt her more when one of the enemy died.

Because then, she knew someone she knew had killed them.

"Slow down Sakura!" A deep voice boomed from behind Tomoyo. "I'm too old for this."

"Come on Keroberos!" Sakura laughed. "We're almost there, besides, you need the exercise."

Sakura's guardian, Keroberos, growled and followed after the sixteen-year-old, nipping playfully at her heels with his teeth.

Keroberos was Sakura's guardian, he looked much like a lion, but with wings of an angel and a large medallion around his neck. Sakura had been chosen, when she was ten, to be the keeper of her family's magic. Always a happy and spirited girl, she was perfect for the job.

Sakura's other guardian, Yue, looked more like a man with angel wings, so an angel most thought him to be. He had long silver hair that fell to his feet and was tied into a drooping ponytail. He had icy blue eyes and cold pale skin. Most of the time Yue was disguised as a boy named Yukito, at least twenty years old.

"Where's Yue?" Keroberos asked, transforming into his smaller form that looked like a teddy bear with wings. "I haven't seen him yet today."

"He's somewhere…with Touya." Sakura puffed. "Why don't you go get him Kero?"

Kero sighed. "Okay." Then he turned and flew past Tomoyo, who was still following after her best friend.

Touya was Sakura's older brother, twenty-one. He had been friends with the human Yukito long before Sakura had become the holder on the magic, and Touya was surprised to hear that his best friend was actually a supernatural guardian.

Sakura dashed down the stone steps that led to the courtyard, her feet softly padding on the stone, her lavender dress flowed behind her.

"Hurry up Tomoyo!" Sakura said, rushing out into the sunlight, where she could see, at the other end of the courtyard, her father, getting off his horse.

"Father!" Sakura grinned, throwing herself into her father's arms and hugging him tightly. "I'm glad your home safely!"

"Of course I am daughter." Fujitaka smiled. "Those Li's didn't stand a chance."

Sakura frowned, remembering the boy, Syaoran Li, she had spent a week with a year ago on an island. He had been nice to her, once she'd helped him, and they'd became friends. "How many died?"

"About ten of us." Fujitaka sighed. "And a little more of them."

Sakura sighed and let go of him, disgusted that her father, someone she loved very much, could just kill like that.

"Don't worry about it Sakura." He smiled, patting her on the head, as if she were a child. "They wont be bothering us anymore."

Sakura nodded and smiled, it was fake. "That's great. But, I'm going back inside now with Tomoyo."

He nodded. "Okay, I will see you at dinner then, it will be a celebration."

Sakura nodded and turned, grabbing her friend's arm and puling her away.

"How many this time Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, her gray eyes filled with worry for her friend.

Sakura frowned, glaring at the ground. "He said a few more than ten. I know he's lying. Many died."

Tomoyo wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry about it Sakura, you didn't know any of them."

"But I knew the people who ended their lives." Sakura sighed.

She hadn't told anyone, ever, about Syaoran. Her father would have thrown a fit, and cast her out into the world, just for not killing the enemy when she had the chance.

Since Sakura had returned from being trapped on the island, she had been put through vigorous training, expected to fight when she was sixteen.

She was sixteen now, and she knew that the Li clan would come over seas to fight, and she wouldn't have a choice but to use her abilities to protect her family.

But she would not touch Syaoran, he would survive. If no one else did, he would.

He spared her life on the island, so she owed him.

Sakura had found it odd that the Li clan hadn't come for her family yet, they knew of her powers, and of her being the holder of magic, and that it could be used against them.

So why hadn't they come?

Sakura could sense it, something was going to happen.

**XxXxX**

"Are we ready?" Syaoran hissed across the lines of men. They were all hiding in the forest, just outside the Kinomoto mansion, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

The men nodded their replies, their guns ready. They wanted to fight.

Syaoran had no use for a gun, he hadn't used one for a year. He only used swords and daggers, they were more effective and could be used more easily, never having to be reloaded.

Syaoran nodded to the group of men at his left and pointed to the mansion in front of them. Inside he could hear the sound of music and laughter. They were celebrating, they wouldn't be expecting an attack so soon.

The group of men dashed from the bushed and charged at the large house. Wave of men after men charged at the house, their guns drawn, trying to be as quite as possible.

"Ready Meilin?" Syaoran smirked.

The girl nodded, her ruby eyes blazing. "Let's go."

The two nodded at each other and charged, following closely after the men.

"I'll go for Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran hissed as they ran.

Meilin nodded. "Okay. I'll get rid of Kinomoto himself."

Syaoran smirked. "Meet me back at the hiding place, I want something of his, just to make sure you did the job."

Meilin nodded and broke away from him, dashing into another area of the grounds.

Syaoran didn't know why he wanted so badly to kidnap the daughter. Her name rang a bell inside his head, as if he should remember it from somewhere.

He snuck inside the house quietly with a small group of men. If a maid or servant saw them and tried to run for help, they'd chase after them, and slit their throats.

"You go this way." Syaoran hissed, pointing down the halls. "I'm going for the girl."

One of the men, Eriol Hirazagwa, nodded, his blue eyes flashing with excitement. "Got it."

"Good luck." Syaoran smiled, waving as his friend and the other men left him.

Syaoran tiptoed through the halls, checking room after room for Sakura. He didn't know what she looked like, but he knew that she would be close to her father, or her friend, Tomoyo. If he could find the raven-haired girl, he'd find Sakura.

"Sakura!" He heard a girl's voice laugh. "What are you doing?"

Syaoran smirked and brought his dagger into the ready position, they were just around the corner, he would wait.

**XxXxX**

"Sakura!" Tomoyo laughed, seeing her friend do a spin in the center of the hallway. "What are you doing?"

Sakura giggled, displaying her dress to her friend. "I love it Tomoyo! You did so good on it! You are so talented!"

Sakura spun again in the white dress. It fell a well above her knees, but had tatters of gold fabric that fell to her knees. The dress was white with gold trimming, suiting her auburn hair perfectly.

"I'm glad you like it." Tomoyo smiled. She was wearing a light blue dress that was slightly longer than Sakura's, but with a darker blue trimming.

"You, are going to be rich!" Sakura laughed. "Once you get these on the market, everyone will want one!"

Tomoyo laughed turning and grabbing her friend's arm. "Come on! We have to get back to the celebration."

Sakura frowned and stopped spinning, her dress falling back into place. "I…I don't want to go back in there. It's wrong, to celebrate killing people."

"We're celebrating that we won against our enemies Sakura!" Tomoyo smiled. "Not killing people."

"Same thing." Sakura smiled. "But we should go back I guess, or father will be angry."

Tomoyo nodded and started to walk towards the smaller hallway that led to the dinner room.

"Wait!" Sakura gasped, reaching out and pulling her friend back.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked, her gray eyes curious.

Sakura shook her head, "I don't know…something isn't right."

"Take out your staff." Tomoyo suggested. "You might feel better then."

Sakura nodded, pulling her necklace from her neck. She set the small key in the palm of her hand and stared at it, feeling her power rush through her.

"Oh key of the star with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light!" She chanted, the small key in her hand started to glow and hovered off her hand, spinning around. "Release!"

"I love it when you do that." Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura winked at her. "I feel better now." She held the staff out in front of her. "Now we can go back."

Tomoyo nodded and followed after her friend as she turned the corner to go into the hallway…

And suddenly backed up with a gasp.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked, turning to her friend. "Oh God!"

There was a boy, no older than seventeen, standing in front of the two, a dagger in his hand. "Hello ladies." He smirked.

Sakura shook her head slowly, her and Tomoyo backing up towards the wall. "Impossible! You couldn't be attacking this early!"

The boy nodded, his almond eyes flashing. "That's what you think. I'm here for you, Sakura."

Sakura somehow knew him, his voice, his eyes…but mostly that smirk.

"S-Syaoran?" She whispered.

* * *

Okay! I Hope you liked it! Review 


	3. Trying to Escape

_**Author's Note!  
**haha, two chapters in one day! enjoy! This chapter is for you **Pinaygrrl**!_

**Love of War  
Chapter Three: Trying to Escape**

"You know him?" Tomoyo gasped.

"You know me?" Syaoran gaped at her, though he didn't lower his weapon.

Sakura glared at him. Syaoran, the one she'd spent a week with, the one she'd helped, was attacking her house…and worst of all, he didn't remember her.

"I know you." Sakura hissed under hear breath, pushing Tomoyo behind her. "You are Syaoran Li, son of Yelan Li of the Li clan. One year ago you attacked my aunt and uncle's ship and sank it. We were both trapped on an island for a week. Tell me you don't remember that."

He gaped at her. What was she talking about?

"I wasn't on that island with anyone." Syaoran growled, taking a step forward and watching as the two girls took a step back. "At least not with anyone important."

Sakura glared at him and shook her head sadly. "Fine then, you leave me no choice."

"No choice for what?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, for what?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura lifted her staff in front of Syaoran, her eyes angry and full of fire. "W-What are you doing?" He asked, taking a step backwards and drawing his sword. "There's no way you can defeat me with that stick."

"It's not a stick." Sakura said softly, her voices echoed off the walls eerily.

"What's is she doing?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo.

"Don't you know?" Tomoyo laughed. "She's the holder of the Kinomoto magic. I like to call her the Card Mistress."

"Card…Mistress?" Syaoran said softly. He'd heard his family talk about that girl before, this Card Mistress. He just never thought it would be this girl.

Sakura lifted her free hand and whispered a few words, and suddenly a small light appeared in the center of her hand, slowly expanding until it was large and rectangular.

"Stop!" Syaoran shouted, charging at her.

"Shield card!" Sakura shouted, the light in her hand suddenly disappeared and in her hand was what looked like a tarot card. On it read, _The Shield_. "Release and disbound!"

She then threw the card into the air and hit it with her staff, sending a flash of bright light shooting throughout the house.

"What the fuck?" Syaoran gasped, covering his eyes with his arm and charging forward at the same time. "I'll kill you!"

"Not if I can help it!" Sakura hissed, using the shield card to hit him backwards, slamming into the wall.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo gasped. "You…I've never seen you use your powers like that!"

Sakura frowned in Syaoran's direction. "I said to myself, that if you ever came here and attacked my family, I would spare your life." She head tears brimming in her eyes as Syaoran stared up at her. _Those eyes…so familiar_. "And I shall spare your life. This time."

"Come on Sakura!" Tomoyo gasped, the shadows on the wall beginning to move. "They're coming!"

Sakura nodded, took one last look at Syaoran, and ran with her friend. "Kero!" She called out. "Yue! I need you!"

**XxXxX**

Syaoran sat there, gaping after probably the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

And she hated him.

Why couldn't he remember her? She said she was with him on the island…he knew those emerald eyes…but her, who was she really?

Sakura Kinomoto, his target.

Who was getting away.

"Syaoran!" Eriol gasped, rushing to his friend. "Are you all right?"

Syaoran nodded and stood, his body a little stiff from the attack. "I'm fine. But Sakura's getting away. Take her friend Tomoyo, too. We want Sakura to cooperate, I don't think she'll do that if her friend is dead."

Eriol nodded and patted his friend's arm. "Well there is good news."

"What?"

"Fujitaka Kinomoto is dead. Meilin and some others took him down. Sakura has no one to go to now."

Syaoran smirked, his blood pumping. Good, a chase, and she couldn't escape him this time. "Let's go!"

The two boys smirked at each other and began to run down the dark hallways.

The house now smelt of fire and sounds of screams filled the hallways. No one was to be left alive, unless a woman slave was wanted, they all had to die.

"Why do we have to spare Sakura?" Eriol asked, Syaoran and him rushing through the halls, following Sakura's frantic calls for Kero and Yue. Whoever they were.

"She is the keeper of the Kinomoto magic." Syaoran said between breaths. "Without her, the Kinomoto's will be powerless."

"So we kill her?" Eriol asked. "Sad, I saw them as they ran, they're cute."

Syaoran smirked. "They can be ours. I don't have orders to kill her right away."

Eriol laughed. "Good plan."

**XxXxX**

"Run Tomoyo!" Sakura cried as her friend tripped and fell. She stopped and turned, pulling on the girl's arms and puling her up. "Where's Yue and Kero?"

"Sakura!" Keroberos called, rushing up to the two girls in his full form, the angel Yue not far behind, Touya was on Keroberos' back.

"Touya!" Sakura cried, wrapping her arms around her brother. "You're all right! Where's dad?"

Touya frowned and shook his head slightly. "He didn't make it Sakura. He was over powered. There's so many of the Li clan."

Sakura let go of her brother, her hands cupping her mouth. "W-What? He's d-dead?"

Yue nodded softly and set his hands on the girl's shoulders. "We can claim revenge later Sakura. For now we have to escape."

Sakura shook her head, backing away from her guardian, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sakura come on!" Tomoyo cried, grabbing her friend's hand and leading her towards Keroberos. "We have to get out of here! Do what Yue says!"

"No!" Sakura shouted, taking her staff, a card appearing in her hand. "I will deal with this now. I can't believe I spared him!"

"It wasn't Syaoran who killed him Sakura!" Tomoyo said. "He was with us! It couldn't have been him!"

"It was his family!" Sakura cried. "He can pay the price for them!"

"Sakura don't!" Touya yelled, but it was too late, Sakura had already thrown the card into the air.

"Fly card!" She shouted. "Give me wings! Release and disbound!"

She hit the card with her staff, the light exploded form the card, wrapping her body in it's strands.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried, backing away from the light. "Don't to this!"

"I have to!" Sakura said, the light was gone now, and on her back were large angel wings. She seemed to glow with them, the wind blowing softly through her hair.

"Sword card!" She shouted tossing the card into the air. "Release and disbound!"

"She's going to drain all her power!" Yue gasped. "Sakura don't!"

Sakura shook her head, her staff had changed into a long, sharp sword. "I will go fight. You four go to safety."

"Sakura no-" Yue protested, but was cut off by the girl.

"That's an order Yue! Take them and go!"

Yue frowned and nodded. "As you wish…Sakura."

"Sakura, please." Tomoyo cried grabbing her friend's hands. "I don't want to lose you."

"You wont." Sakura smiled and squeezed her friend's hands. "I'll be back soon."

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried as Sakura kicked off the ground, her wings flapping on her back, pulling her higher into the sky, until she was out of sight. "Sakura!"

**XxXxX**

"Sakura!" Syaoran heard Tomoyo's voice clearly. She was panicked, he could tell.

What had happened to Sakura?

"Was that Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran nodded. "Yes. You get her, she can't be far. Sakura's coming back."

"What? Is she stupid?" Eriol gaped at Syaoran.

Syaoran shook his head. "My guess is that she found out about her father. She wants revenge."

"Can you fight against her magic?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran saw, from the corner of his eye, a flash of pure white wings.

"No," He admitted. "Just get me a net, a big one, and I'll be fine!"

"A net? Why?" Eriol asked.

"Just get it!" Syaoran shouted, turning a corner and rushing outside of the house and onto the front grounds.

He could hear the screams from inside the building, and screams outside it…no one should have made it out.

That wasn't the Kinomoto's screams.

It was of his allies.

"Syaoran!" A boy, no older than Syaoran, gasped, rushing up to him. "It's the Kinomoto girl! She can fly!"

Syaoran smirked. "I knew it. Get some men to the roof, get arrows, anything to shoot her down! Just don't kill her!"

The boy nodded and rushed off, shouting orders to the other men.

Syaoran gasped and hit the ground as Sakura flew over him, crying out angrily as she slashed a sword towards him.

"What the fuck?" Syaoran laughed, holding up his sword, ready to fight. "You think you can fight me, Syaoran Li, with a mere sword?"

The girl stopped flying and hovered in front of him, her eyes blazing dangerously. "You killed my father!"

"I didn't!" Syaoran held his hands up, as if to surrender. "I swear."

"It's you! You and your wicked family!" Sakura growled. She looked almost demonic, flying in the air, the light glow from the burning house cast her pretty face into shadows. "I'll avenge him, by killing you!"

She dove at him, her speed was incredible and Syaoran had to dive once again to the ground to avoid being hit.

"I thought you said you'd spare my life!" Syaoran smirked, standing again.

"I said I would. And I did. That's over now." The girl snapped. "It's just you and me."

"But that's unfair." Syaoran said, dodging another attack, but managing to stay on his feet. "You have magic, I don't."

Sakura laughed and hovered yet again in front of him. "Well then, too bad for you. Besides, I'm sure you've got reinforcements hiding somewhere. That's just like you Li's, sneaky, cowardly."

He glared at her, where the fuck was Eriol? "You can't speak of my family like that! Your family is no different from mine!"

"Oh really?" Sakura asked through tears, pointing to the burning house behind her, screams still echoing from inside. "Do you think we would do this? You at least knew we were coming, your clan had time to prepare!"

"Well we seem to be winning this war." Syaoran hissed. "So maybe your family should be more like us. No, wait, sorry, once we're done in Japan, there will be no more Kinomoto's."

"I spared your life!" Sakura shrieked. "A year ago, I could have killed you! But I spared your life. You could have lost your arm, but I healed you!"

"Well then, I spared your life too!" Syaoran shouted back. "Because there is no way you'd get those close to me."

Sakura shook her head sadly, "You Li…your all so stupid. You can't defeat us, not as long as we have our magic."

"Why do you think we're here for you then?" Syaoran smirked, spying Eriol walking up to Sakura from behind with three other men, a large net in their hands.

Behind them was Tomoyo, behind held back and gagged by two other men.

"I finish this now." Sakura hissed, diving towards Syaoran.

"Eriol now!" Syaoran shouted, diving to the side.

"Sakura watch out!" Tomoyo cried, breaking free from the men's hands.

Sakura gasped and stopped in mid dive, turning just in time to see the net falling on top of her.

"No!" She screamed, trying to fly away, but to no use, the net was around her, sinking quickly to the hard ground below.

Syaoran smirked and walked up the fallen girl. Her wings had disappeared into a bright flash of light, her sword was gone, back into the small key necklace. She gripped it tightly in her hand.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried. "What did you do to her?"

"Relax." Eriol said. "She's just unconscious."

Syaoran lifted the net from around her, gazing at her soft, motionless, face. No one would have ever thought that something so beautiful, could be so powerful.

* * *

Okay! Review! 


	4. Awake in a Nightmare

**Reviewers  
.Taters-Eh.** (I look forward to your reviews, they are always interesting and bring a lot of things into the light. Thanks for them!)  
**Windflight  
Nanie-san  
Pinaygrrl  
MK  
Lilrich  
Shortgirl333  
Stephie 23 **(Maybe I'll give a double update, if I remember, on Thursday since I won't be able to update tomorrow...)  
**TheFicChicks2**

**

* * *

**

**Love of War  
Chapter Four: Awake in a Nightmare**

Sakura slowly opened her emerald eyes. She could hear voices around her, laughing and chatting like it was just a regular day.

But how could it be? It was war, the Kinomoto and Li were at war.

Where was she?

Sakura sat up slowly, finding that her feet and wrists were tied together in all to familiar knots.

She gasped, her eyes darting around her surroundings. She was in a camp site, tents all around her, small fires burning.

But most of all, Chinese men, the Li clan.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura hissed, trying to turn around to see where her friend was. "Tomoyo!"

"Stop it!" Tomoyo's familiar voice cried. "Let me go!"

Sakura gasped and turned around the best she could, spying her raven-haired friend standing in a small clearing on men, being shoved from on Chinese man to another.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura gasped, trying to get to her feet. She fell, her shoulder colliding painfully with the hard dirt ground.

"What are you doing?" A voice, a male voice, said from behind the girl.

Sakura turned her head and glared at the boy. "I wouldn't be this close to me Li."

Syaoran smirked from his perch on a small boulder beside her. He had a knife in his hands, and was cleaning between his nails with it, looking bored. "Am I to be afraid of that Sakura? You cant even get out of your binds."

"Go to hell." Sakura hissed. "Tell your men to leave Tomoyo alone."

"Why should I?" Syaoran asked. "She wasn't even supposed to be kept alive. Tomoyo is only alive because of me, and she is taking up space, and the men have to have some fun sometime."

Sakura gaped at him, her eyes burning with anger. "You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!"

Syaoran smirked, shaking his head and dangling something in front of her face.

Sakura gasped. "My necklace!"

Sure enough, in his hands was Sakura's Star Key, the key to the Kinomoto family power.

What was he going to do with it?

"Give that to me." Sakura growled deeply, keeping one eye on her necklace, and another on her best friend, still behind pushed from man to man like a rag doll.

"It's a pretty necklace," Syaoran observed, taunting Sakura. "I wonder if I could use it."

Sakura laughed weakly. "Only a Kinomoto can use it. Only the heir to the Kinomoto power can use it."

"So, only you then." Syaoran said flatly, slipping the necklace in his pocket and jumping off the rock, landing softly in front of Sakura and pulling her to her feet. "You may come in handy then."

"Or really?" Sakura asked sarcastically. "Well, I'd love to help."

Syaoran smirked. "I'm sure you would."

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up. She didn't like how close Syaoran was to her, she was still wearing her dress, and she could feel his leg brush softly against her bare skin, sending shivers up her spine.

"Your afraid of me." He said.

Sakura glared at him, quickly covering what he thought was fear, but was actually shock. How could he be like this? He'd been so nice to her on the island…

"You wish. Let Tomoyo go, she can't do anything to you."

"She could tell the other Kinomoto's that the Li clan is here." Syaoran suggested. "And I cant have that."

"Besides." A boy with shaggy blue hair said, walking up to the two. "I like her here."

Sakura glared at the boy, she'd seen him at the house, helping Syaoran off the ground. "Don't you go near her."

"Why not?" The boy smirked. "You can't do anything about it."

"I can to you fucking-" Sakura hissed, turning so she could slam into the blue-haired boy, but Syaoran held her back.

"Chill Sakura." Syaoran laughed. "He hasn't touched her."

Sakura didn't care, the boy had a hungry look to him. "I don't care. And don't call me Sakura."

"What should I call you then? Saku?" Syaoran suggested.

"Kinomoto." Sakura hissed.

Syaoran shook his head sadly and pushed Sakura forward so the blue-hared boy reached out and caught her. "Would you believe the mouth on this one Eriol?"

Eriol laughed, pushing Sakura back towards Syaoran. "I know! No respect for her superiors."

"Stop it!" Sakura growled, trying to fight back, but unable to because of her bindings.

The two boys went on as if they hadn't heard her.

"How rude." Syaoran laughed.

"Totally." Eriol laughed harder.

"That's it!" Sakura shouted, spying Tomoyo getting pushed into a man who put his hands in a very inappropriate place, and leaned forward to kiss her.

Sakura snapped, just like that, she snapped. One second she was getting pushed around by Eriol and Syaoran, and the next she had slammed Syaoran to the ground, grabbing his knife in her hands and cutting herself loose.

In seconds Sakura had cut her ankles free, and after knocking Eriol down, was rushing towards Tomoyo and the men.

"What the-" The man gasped, a knife suddenly appearing on his neck.

Instantly, Sakura had guns pointed at her head, at least twenty of them.

"By the time you even think of pulling the trigger," Sakura said darkly. "I will have already cut his throat."

"Stand down!" Syaoran shouted, pushing his way through the crowd towards Sakura. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"No one touches her." Sakura hissed. "She doesn't deserve it. If anyone lays a hand on her, I'll kill them."

"S-Sakura…" Tomoyo gasped, tears brimming in her eyes. For all the years of being best friends with Sakura, she'd never seen the auburn-haired girl so angry and violent. And for her too.

Syaoran glared at Sakura then nodded. "Fine. No one will touch your friend."

Sakura nodded, lowering the knife from the man's neck. A small line of blood was in the blade's place.

"You little…bitch!" The man hissed, lashing out at Sakura.

"Shield!" Sakura shouted.

The man got inches from her, seconds from his hand hitting the side of her face, when he hit a barrier, and was sent flying backwards into a smaller group of men.

"What the-" A man shouted.

"She's a demon!" Another gasped.

"We have to kill her!"

"Shut up!" Syaoran shouted. "She is no demon. Only the holder of the Kinomoto magic."

Sakura glared at Syaoran. "You got it."

Syaoran took a step up to her, so close that their noses were almost touching. "How is it, that you did that? Even without your necklace."

Sakura turned away from him, folding her arms across her chest and looking away from him, refusing to speak.

Tomoyo giggled. "Careful Li. It is not wise to anger her. As you have seen."

Syaoran smirked, "I don't fear her." Then he snapped his fingers and a group of men came, seizing Sakura and Tomoyo by the arms.

"Hey!" Sakura growled.

"Don't, do it!" Syaoran hissed. "You use your magic against us like that again, and Tomoyo dies."

Sakura gasped. How the tables have turned. She didn't answer, only nodded. He would pay. Pay dearly. Once she got her necklace back, she would be able to protect Tomoyo, and get her revenge for her family.

**XxXxX**

Syaoran groaned, striding into his tent and angrily closing the curtains behind him. That Kinomoto girl really pissed him off. How is it, that even without her magic pendant, she had still been able to use her shield powers? What else could she do without the pendant?

"She will be my slave." Syaoran hissed bitterly under his breath. "Unless she wants her friend dead."

"Syaoran?" Eriol said, walking into the tent and bowing slightly. "What's wrong?"

Syaoran looked up from his thoughts, the haunting emerald eyes. "Nothing."

"You stormed off pretty unhappy." Eriol said, "The men have the girls tied up in the store tent. They wont be able to get away."

Syaoran nodded. "Good."

"If I may ask," Eriol said. "What was that, back there?"

"Her magic? It's what she does, she's-"

"No, not that." Eriol cut his friend off. Syaoran had always been cold blooded, never regretting an action, never flinching. And yet he had not killed Sakura, even when he had the chance. She was supposed to die anyway, so why keep her, and Tomoyo, alive? "Why did you spare her? Them?"

Syaoran felt his cheeks heat up and he quickly turned from Eriol. "Why?"

"Well," Eriol said. "We don't need them alive. Really, once we get rid of the Keeper of Magic, the less problems we will have."

"Card Mistress." Syaoran said.

"Huh?"

"Card Mistress." Syaoran said again. "That girl, Tomoyo, said that Sakura was the Card Mistress. Magic Keeper too, I think Card Mistress suits her better."

"Um…Syaoran?" Eriol smirked. "What are you doing? Why are you protecting her?"

Syaoran sighed and ran his hands, shaking, through his already messy hair. "I know her Eriol."

"Sakura?"

The boy nodded, unsheathing his sword from his hip and staring, as if in a trance, at the blade. "A year ago, you remember, I was trapped on that island for a week?"

Eriol nodded, a small smirk playing across his lips. "I know that, yes. Everyone was so worried, saying the heir to the Li clan was as good as gone."

Syaoran nodded and sighed softly. "She was on that island with me."

Eriol gaped at his friend, the news nearly floored him. "What? What are you talking about? I thought you were alone!"

Syaoran nodded. "I thought I was alone too. But last night, when I saw her, I recognized her. She said that we spent the week on the island together. And just this morning…I remembered."

Eriol nodded, waiting for his friend to continue.

"You see," Syaoran said softly, sheathing his sword. "Both our ships sank and we were the only ones to survive. I thought I could take advantage of her, get somewhere with the Kinomoto family, make our clan stronger, but she shot me."

"Sakura? That…girl…shot you?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes. I ran, but she followed after me. I dropped my gun. After a while I hid on top of a rock, and when she least expected it…I attacked her. But I couldn't kill her, not like I'd planned to."

"Why?"

Syaoran shrugged. "I don't…know. Something about her. I tied her up and we sat in a cave for a while. She kept insisting on helping he with my arm, and so I let her use her healing powers on it. They worked, and I just didn't tie her back up."

"So you were with her…for a whole week?" Eriol smirked. "I never knew."

Syaoran shook his head sadly. "I wish I had sooner."

**_Flashback  
_**"Why are we fighting anyway?" Sakura asked, leaning against the cold stone wall of the cave. The glow from the fire cast her features in shadows, making her seem almost demonic, and yet still beautiful.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, it had been nearly a week with the two stranded on the island together. He sometimes thought he'd be there forever.

Though as long as it was with her, he wouldn't mind.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, do you even know the reason our families are fighting?"

Syaoran thought for a moment. Truly, he had no idea why the two families were fighting.

Sakura smiled, gazing out the mouth of the cave at the dark night sky, the stars shinning brightly.

"I don't mind being here." She sighed. "I don't mind being here…with you."

Syaoran caught his breath. "What?"

Sakura's cheeks flushed slightly as she turned her gaze away from him. "Oh…well. I don't know. You aren't as bad as you seem Syaoran, you're a good person. I like that about you."

Syaoran smiled. For the whole week he'd been on that island, he'd felt himself changing from the once cold sixteen-year-old into a caring person.

At least, he cared for Sakura.

When she had fallen a few days earlier and badly hurt her ankle, Syaoran was frantic, worried of what would become of the girl. But though she'd healed the next day, he'd still worried.

Sakura smiled at him. "I wonder how long we're going to be here though."

Syaoran nodded, a smirk playing across his face. "Yeah."

Sakura sighed and lay down on the floor, her golden hair flowing around her like a pillow. "I'm glad I'm not here alone."

Syaoran nodded. She was so close to him, he could, if he wanted, reach out and touch those soft lips.

Syaoran moved a little across the cave so he was sitting right beside her.

Sakura gasped and sat up, supporting her body with her elbows on the floor. "What is it"

The boy shrugged and cupped her face in his hands, leaning forward. "You are so beautiful."

Sakura smiled and leaned into his kiss.  
**_End Flashback_**

Sakura sat, the sunlight from outside shinning in the dark tent on her, casting her body in a light glow.

She lifted her fingers to her lips, the feel of Syaoran's lips on hers still remained.

Why did he have to change?

Why couldn't he go back to being the same old Syaoran?

* * *

Okay! REVIEW!  
Sorry if the language was a little bad, but they are in a war and they aren't going to be all "Gosh golly gee darn." 


	5. Temptations

**Reviewers  
TheFicChicks2  
Shortgirl333  
Stephie 23  
Pinaygrrl  
Xo Kurai oX  
Lilrich  
Lost-fantasy  
MK  
Windflight  
Nanie-san  
CherryBlossom  
Spike-563259**

_**Author's Note!  
**I am just going to apologize for Syaoran's vulgar behavior in this chapter now. So...from Syaoran to me to you...sorry!_

**

* * *

**

**Love of War  
Chapter Five: Temptations**

Sakura sighed, leaning against the wooden pole she'd been tied to. The sun had set hours ago and Sakura guessed that it had to be at least midnight, or past it.

Tomoyo was fast asleep, Sakura had suspected she'd been drugged, but she had woken a few times, so she hadn't.

She'd refused to sleep, to close her eyes, to let her guard down. Syaoran and Eriol had come into the tent a few times, telling her she should get some rest, they had a long journey ahead of them, but she'd refused.

Sakura didn't want to be caught off guard in case of an attack, or Syaoran tried to make a move on her like he had on the island.

They hadn't gone further than just a kiss, a deep kiss, or anything, but Sakura had been able to tell that Syaoran had wanted more from her. She'd pushed him away when she felt his hand slip up her dress and they didn't speak until hours later.

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up at the memory of his lips on hers, his touch, his warmth. She'd thought about it every day for a year, wondering what he was doing, where he was.

Until she saw him at her home, his family and friends killing all of her family.

A tear slid down her cheek as she gazed up at the hole in the roof of the tent at the night sky. The moon was shinning brightly, it's beams hanging over the sixteen-year-old's body, casting her aglow.

"You still not asleep?" A voice said from the mouth of the tent.

Sakura turned her gaze from the moon and turned to Syaoran, a glare darkening her features.

Syaoran smirked and walked into the tent closing the flap behind him. He knelt in front of Sakura, a smirk playing across his lips.

Sakura couldn't help but stare. He was a very handsome boy. She loved the way his dark hair fell over his eyes, and the way he gazed out beneath his bangs at her, his almond gaze intense. He was wearing a white undershirt that showed off his muscular arms very well, making Sakura swallow hard. He was strong, he wouldn't be easy to escape from.

"Well?" Syaoran said. "Aren't you going to answer me?"

"Why aren't you asleep?" Sakura asked, dodging his question.

Syaoran smirked and shook his head. "You haven't changed Sakura, not at all. You are still as witty as you ever were."

Sakura took a sharp breath, did he remember?

Syaoran nodded, his eyes not leaving hers. "Yeah, I remember now."

"Oh, now you do." Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "Well what a great time to remember isn't it?"

He smirked, his hand reaching out to touch her cheek.

Sakura winced and turned her face away. "Don't."

Syaoran took his hand back, anger pinching at his mind. "I think it's a good thing."

She turned her head back towards him, gaping. "Why?"

"Because." Syaoran said softly, his eyes boring into her. She was so beautiful. "You can't get away from me now."

Sakura gasped as he leaned forward and caught her mouth in his.

She tried to push away, she had to, but the pole behind her refused to move, and her binds on her wrists and ankles didn't help her much either.

He pushed closer to her, pressing himself as close to her as he could, tilting her head back to make the kiss deeper. He didn't know what made him do it, the memory of her lips on his had driven him crazy, not allowing him to sleep.

He wanted her, the way he had wanted her that night in the cave. She'd pushed him away then, but she couldn't push him away now.

He heard her groan softly, trying to push him away with her knees. He wouldn't let her.

Syaoran wrapped his arm around her waist, using his free hand to tilt her neck back, pushing his tongue in her mouth, exploring her.

Sakura managed to wrestle her mouth away from him, she was breathing heavily, her shoulders shaking. "Stop."

"But I thought you wanted this," Syaoran mumbled, moving his lips to her neck. "You kissed me in the cave."

"You were different then." Sakura said, pulling her knees in between her and Syaoran.

"Different?" Syaoran said softly, a bit shocked. He pulled away from her, his hands still on her neck and waist. "What do you mean?"

"Please." Sakura whispered, turning her tear filled eyes from him. "Go away. You took my father, my family, away from me. You aren't the same person."

"I haven't changed." Syaoran said.

"You have!" Sakura growled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please! Just go, before Tomoyo wakes up."

Syaoran frowned and nodded, biting his bottom lip. "Fine, if that's how it is."

Sakura nodded. "That's how it has to be."

Syaoran leaned close to her, his forehead almost touching hers. "Then your stay with me, will be a living hell."

With that said, he got up, and swept out of the tent.

Sakura sat all night, her eyes wide, staring at the door that Syaoran had left out of.

A threat. He had threatened her.

She knew, somehow, that it would come to this. Not only a war between the Kinomoto and Li families, but against Sakura and Syaoran.

"How can I win?" She whispered, closing her eyes and letting her tears fall.

**XxXxX**

Hours later, when the sun had finally rose, Eriol and Syaoran walked into the tent.

"Cut her loose." Syaoran said to Eriol.

The blue-haired boy nodded and cut Tomoyo's binds, waking her gently.

"Who? Get away from me!" Tomoyo gasped, pushing Eriol away from her, her hands free.

Eriol went flying onto his back, the wind getting knocked out of him.

Syaoran knelt beside Sakura, his gaze on Eriol and Tomoyo, laughing. "What…is her problem?"

Sakura couldn't help but smirk as Tomoyo dove at Eriol, but he dodged, pinning her to the ground. "She gets that way when woken up."

Syaoran laughed, taking his dagger and cutting Sakura from her binds.

Sakura rubbed her wrists, glaring up at Syaoran, her good mood gone. She was exhausted, all because of him. She'd been afraid he'd come into the tent in the middle of the night and get what he wanted from her.

Syaoran sighed and grabbed her wrists, pulling her to her feet. "Still in a bad mood are we?""

Sakura smirked, suddenly getting an idea.

She leaned closer to him, he face just inches from his. She could feel his breath on her mouth, his eyes gazing, curious, at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly.

Tomoyo and Eriol stopped their struggle to watch the two.

"I was thinking." Sakura said, pulling her hands away from his. She latched her right hand behind his neck, and her left hand slid slowly down his side.

She heard him catch his breath as his eyes grew wide. "S-Sakura"

Sakura's smirk grew wider as she slipped her hand into his pocket, her fingers sliding around her star key.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"What…?" Syaoran said, his eyes dreamy.

Sakura pulled away from him, holding her hand in front of her, her star key hanging from her fingers.

Tomoyo and Eriol broke out into mad laughter as Syaoran turned beet red, seeing what Sakura had really been up to.

"Give that back!" He shouted, reaching out to grab the chain.

"I think not." Sakura smiled, quickly taking a few steps back and slipping the chain around her neck. "It's mine, I wanted it back."

"Clever girl." Eriol smirked.

"Shut up!" Syaoran hissed at his friend, turning back to Sakura with a glare.

She shrugged, "This is how it has to be Li."

His glare deepened. "I said to call me Syaoran."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't think so Li-kun."

Syaoran sighed and lashed out, grabbing her arm in a painful grip. "Come on."

"Wait, where?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo was pulled off the ground by Eriol.

"We have to make it to the Sho-un city by the ocean."

"Why?" Tomoyo asked, glaring at Eriol.

Eriol smirked, tying her hands behind her back, "You two are coming to China with us."

"What?" Sakura and Tomoyo shouted at the same time.

"No way!" Tomoyo shrieked. "I am not going to China!"

"You don't have a choice." Syaoran smirked, pulling Sakura, her hands untied, behind him as he left the tent.

Sakura saw two things when she stepped out of the tent.

A girl, no older than Syaoran, with long raven hair tied, rather childishly, in two buns at the top of her head. She had red eyes that shone in the sun with excitement.

She was the only girl, other than Sakura and Tomoyo, in the camp. But she wasn't a captive, she was a Li.

The second thing Sakura saw was the pendant the girl had around her neck. It was a gold chain that fell just above her chest. Just a plain gold chain.

Sakura's father's gold chain.

_Syaoran didn't kill my father_. Sakura thought. _He couldn't have, he was there with me when he died._

"She did it." Sakura whispered. "She killed him."

Syaoran stared blankly at Sakura, then turned to who she was staring at. "Oh, Meilin? What about her?"

"She killed him." Sakura breathed. "She killed my father."

"Those were her orders." Syaoran said, ignoring the anger flaring in Sakura's eyes.

He shouldn't have ignored her, for seconds later Sakura had tore herself from her grasp.

"Sakura!" Syaoran gasped as the girl threw herself on Meilin, her fists colliding with her face.

"Syaoran what is with this girl?" Meilin cried, holding her hands in front of her face.

"Sakura get off her!" Syaoran shouted, grabbing Sakura around the waist and pulling her off his cousin. "What is your problem?"

"That bitch killed him!" Sakura shouted, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "She killed him!"

Meilin got off the ground, a smirk playing across her face as she brushed herself off. Her lip was bleeding and there was a cut just over her left eyebrow. "So, this must be Kinomoto's daughter, Sakura."

"Fuck you." Sakura hissed.

"Oh," Meilin smirked. "Touchy isn't she? Pretty one."

Sakura glared darkly at her. "Shut up."

"Sakura clam down." Syaoran hissed, turning back to Meilin. "Meilin, go."

Meilin frowned. "But Syaoran, I just got back."

"Go, Meilin." Syaoran growled. "I'll talk to you later."

The girl nodded and grabbed her things. She walked up to Sakura and laughed. "He was so easy to kill."

Sakura moved to attack her but Syaoran held her back. She'd been right, he was strong.

Meilin laughed and walked away, leaving a fuming Sakura to vent.

"What was that about?" Syaoran growled at Sakura when Meilin was gone.

"She killed my father." Sakura hissed. "You'd better keep her away from me."

Syaoran smirked, his arms were still around Sakura's waist, but she didn't seem to notice at the moment. "Why? She can defend herself."

Sakura shrugged, finally noticing how close she was to Syaoran. She pushed away. "She can't defend herself against me."

"You don't know my cousin."

"You don't know me."

Syaoran smirked, she would be fun to have around.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" A boy, Eriol, shouted, rushing up to the two, Tomoyo right behind him.

What was she doing with him?

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"It's an army, a small one, about thirty or so people, but they're heading straight for us!" Eriol said, he was out of breath from running.

"Kinomoto?" Syaoran gasped. "How could it be? We didn't leave any alive."

Eriol shook his head. "Not Kinomoto, it's Chinese and Japanese, together. I don't get it."

Syaoran sighed. "Alert the men, we'll have to fight."

Sakura smirked, gripping onto her star key, maybe this would be a good time to run for it.

She didn't, however, have much time to think of a plan, for a few seconds later, a horde of people on horses came rushing out of the forest, swords and guns drawn.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review! 


	6. The Attack and the Savior

**Thanks to...  
Pinaygrrl  
Stephie 23  
MK  
Starmoon88  
Nanie-san  
Viky  
Spike-563259**

_**Author's Note!  
**Okay, this will be the last update for a WHILE! So please be patient and REVIEW!  
At the end of this chapter is a little sneak peek of the sequel to my story "Wings of Darkness" called "Wings of Light" (corny, I know) so if you like D-N-Angel, read "Wings of Darkness" and wait patiently for "Wings of Light"!_

**

* * *

**

**Love of War  
Chapter Six: The Attack and the Savior**

"Run!" Syaoran shouted, grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her along beside him as he ran for his tent where his sword was.

"Who are they?" Sakura gasped, turning to see a few of Li's comrades get shot down "I don't know, they're both Chinese and Japanese. Something isn't right here."

Sakura nodded and followed him into the tent. "I'd stay back if I were you."

"Huh?" Syaoran asked, turning to see Sakura pull her Star Key from her pocket.

"Oh key of the star with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!" She shouted. The key in her hand began to glow and spin, finally transforming into a staff.

"Wow." Syaoran whispered.

"Come on!" Sakura hissed, dashing out of the tent. "We have to fight them!"

She was willing…to help?

He followed her out of the tent, only to find that she had disappeared.

"Sakura?" Syaoran shouted. "Sakura!"

She was nowhere to be found, but he could hear her shouting incantations to transform the Star Cards from somewhere in the forest.

She was fast.

"Syaoran come on!" Eriol shouted, Tomoyo was by his side, a sword in her hand. The two fought well together.

Syaoran nodded and followed after his friend, Sakura would be able to take care of herself, if only for a while.

**XxXxX**

Sakura ran through the trees, the sun was high in the air by now, close to noon, and the battle was still raging on.

She'd lost Syaoran a few hours ago after she'd left the tent. She'd used her powers to fly over the trees into a small clearing where she had seen some of the Li Clan men being attacked. If she had known that the group attacking the Li Clan were her allies, she would have helped them, but they had attacked her, so Sakura was on Syaoran's side.

This once.

She'd killed and injured many men over the hours she'd been alone. With only her magic to protect her, she didn't have any other choice.

Sakura had the sword card in use at the moment, her staff transformed into a sharp blade as she ran through the trees, the branches whipping at her skin. There were three men, all on horses, gaining on her. They'd seen her attack their comrades and wanted revenge for their deaths.

"I see her!" One shouted, the hooves from his horse ran in Sakura's ear.

She gasped when she felt an arrow brush past her and hit the tree beside her. They were actually trying to kill her?

"Don't kill her!" Another of the men, no older than Syaoran, shouted.

Sakura smirked, so her life was spared, for a while.

The sounds of the horses were getting closer, she could almost feel their hot breath on her back.

"Got her!" A man grunted, reaching out for Sakura.

Sakura laughed softly and rolled to the ground underneath the horse. The man rode over her, barely missing her small body, confused.

"Where did she go?" He gasped.

Sakura stood. "Fire card!" She threw the card into the air and hit it with her staff that had changed from the sword. A spiral of flames burst from the card, tangling itself around the Chinese man.

Sakura could hear his mangled cries from within the barrel of flames, he was in great pain, and the smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils.

"Kito!" The man who had said to spare Sakura, cried. "Stop it you bitch!"

Sakura dodged his blade that came swiveling towards her angrily.

"Tsk." Sakura smirked, turning towards the boy. The flames had gone down by then, and there was nothing left of "Kito", "You're going to have to do better than that."

He glared at her. He was a handsome boy, short light blue hair and blazing blue eyes. He was taller than Sakura, even that Syaoran, and seemed rather strong.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked. "What are you doing attacking the Li Clan?"

"What's it to you?" He asked, he was Chinese, so why was he attacking his own kind?

"I'm kind of with them, for now, and I'd like to stay alive." Sakura hissed.

The boy smirked, his gazed traveling up and down Sakura. "So you must be her then. The Kinomoto magic holder…or Card Mistress, is it?"

Sakura gaped at him. "How…do you know me?"

He laughed, "I should have known you were her, all of the Kinomoto girls are pretty, but you…wow. Besides, I knew Syaoran wouldn't have let you live if you were ugly."

Sakura glared at him, her grip tightening on her staff. Where had the third man gone to?

She could sense him, lingering behind her in the forest, waiting…probably for a signal.

Sakura raised her left hand and a card appeared in it. The Shot.

"Don't even think about it Sakura." The boy hissed. "I'll dodge it."

Sakura smirked, throwing the card into the air. "Who says it's for you?" She hit the card, and a single, gold light sprang from it, shooting behind the Card Mistress.

There was a strangled cry from behind her, then the hidden man fell into the clearing, a small pool of blood forming around him, his eyes deathly blank.

"N-No!" The boy gasped, staring at his fallen comrade. "How could you?" He glared at the auburn-haired girl in front of him.

Sakura stared blankly at the boy in front of her, how could she? She'd never killed so many people before.

But…she had to do it.

"Kero…" She whispered softly. Sakura missed the lovable guardian, Yue's advice, and her brother Touya's nagging.

Where were they? Had they even survived?

"That's it!" The boy shouted, charging at Sakura and knocking her to the ground, pointing a sharp blade at her throat.

"Why didn't you dodge my attack?" He asked, confused that she hadn't even tried to escape.

Sakura didn't answer, she just kept on staring. _How could I? I'll never forgive myself._ She thought to herself.

The boy smirked down at Sakura, straddling her waist, waiting for her to try to move.

But she didn't.

"What are you waiting for?" Sakura whispered. "Kill me already. Unless you're afraid."

The boy glared at her. "I am not afraid. I was just…thinking of something better."

Sakura's eyes widened when she felt his hand slide down her side, skimming the edge of her dress.

"Get off me!" Sakura shrieked, trying to kick him off her. Were all Chinese boys this forward and rude?

He laughed and hit her on the side of the face, cutting her cheek slightly. "I suggest you shut up, unless you want to die."

"I'd rather die than have you touch me." Sakura growled, beating her fists on his chest, trying to get him to back down, as he trailed his hand further up her dress.

Then, Sakura did the only thing she could think of. She screamed.

"Syaoran!"

The boy laughed, "Syaoran can't save you." Then he covered her mouth with his.

**XxXxX**

Syaoran heard it as if the voice has been said across his mind.

His name. Faint, but certain. It was Sakura.

"Hold everything down!" Syaoran shouted at Eriol. "I'll be right back!"

Eriol nodded, hitting a man away with his sword, Tomoyo at his side. "Sure thing, be careful!"

"Syaoran where's Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, worry filling her eyes.

Syaoran frowned and turned towards the forest. "I think I know."

And with that he was gone, rushing through the forest like a mad man, pure need driving him.

He didn't no where he was going, he'd only heard Sakura's cry once. But somehow, he knew where the Card Mistress would be.

Syaoran brushed the branches away as he ran, his sword in his hand. He had to make it to Sakura in time, he just had to.

Suddenly, Syaoran could smell the remnants of fire and blood.

Had Sakura been hurt? Had she…done something? Killed someone?

He shook his head and sped up, Sakura couldn't kill anyone. Hurt them, sure, but never kill.

Not unless her life was in great danger.

Why did he care so much about the Card Mistress? Was there something more to their relationship than that week on the island?

**XxXxX**

Sakura wrestled her mouth away from the boy, her anger pulsing. "Get off me!"

"I don't think so little cherry blossom." The boy smirked, ignoring her movement and continuing to kiss her neck, ears and shoulder. "There is no one here to save you now."

Suddenly the boy was ripped off of Sakura, and coldness rushed over the places where his body had been warming hers.

Without thinking Sakura got to her feet and grabbed her staff, aiming it at the boy, hot rage rushing through her veins.

But the boy was blocked by something…someone was standing in front of Sakura, as if to protect her.

Syaoran.

Sakura took a breath of relief. She never thought she'd be happy to see him.

"Get to the camp." Syaoran hissed under his breath as the boy got off the ground. "Eriol will protect you."

"I can help myself." Sakura said.

Syaoran smirked, and said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh yeah, sorry. I should have guessed that."

Sakura glared at the back of his head, but her next words were cut off by the boy saying, "Nice to see you again Syaoran."

Syaoran glared at the boy. "I wish I could say the same Doremi."

Doremi? Doremi smirked, "Ah, so you do remember me then."

"How could I forget?" Syaoran hissed. "You betrayed me, tried to kill me."

Doremi shrugged, his blue gaze on Sakura was icy. "Well, it was something that had to be done. I didn't think you'd actually survive that fall."

_Fall?_ Sakura gazed at Syaoran. _What fall?_

Syaoran laughed, "Well then, you sure don't know me that well. But tell me, what are you doing here, and with the Japanese?"

"Why not?" Doremi answered. "They do make good allies. Maybe you should learn from us Syaoran, then maybe so many of your men wouldn't die. Because you just never know when one of my men are lurking around."

"So they answer to you then?" Syaoran said flatly.

Doremi nodded, his smirk growing wider. "I see we both have our own little armies. But enough talk, I want to finish this, I wasn't done with Sakura over there."

Sakura glared at him, a shiver rising up her spine.

Syaoran glared at Doremi. "You stay away from her."

Doremi laughed, "Why? She doesn't belong to you."

"And I don't belong to you either." Sakura snapped, raising her staff.

Syaoran stuck his hand out, stopping her in her tracks. "Don't Sakura. This is between me and Doremi."

Sakura gaped at him. "I think I have a reason to kill him right now."

Syaoran shook his head. "No, you've done enough today. Just protect yourself, if needed."

Sakura sighed and nodded, backing away a slight bit, lowering her staff, but never taking her eyes off the two boys.

She'd find out more about Doremi later.

Then, Syaoran and Doremi charged at each other, the blades of their swords shinning in the sun as they clashed together.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review!

Here is a preview to my upcoming sequel to "Wings of Darkness" (D-N-Angel)  
It's called, corny enough, "Wings of Light" (haha)  
Anyway, here you go...

Kyari moved to punch him on the shoulder, when something stopped her.

A flash, something across her mind. A dark hallway, tiny red lights, and blood.

"Kyari? Kyari!" Dark's voice said suddenly, breaking Kyari from the vision. He had his hands on her shoulders and was shaking her lightly. "Kyari what's wrong?"

Kyari blinked and looked up at him, into those purple eyes that she'd fallen for so many months ago. "I…saw something."

"What? What did you see? What do you mean?" Dark asked, genuine worry spread across his handsome features. "You just blanked out, you went chalk white."

"I saw a dark hallway." Kyari breathed. "And little red lights…and…blood."

Dark stared blankly at her. This hadn't been the first time that Kyari had gotten such visions, but they'd never been like that. Normally they were of someone tripping, or something like that. Then, not long after, her visions would come true.

Neither she, nor Dark, understood these hallucinations. But all they knew, was that they were like a telling of the future. Ever since she'd lost her wings, she'd been getting these visions, as if by loosing her gift of flight, she would need some other means to protect herself.

"I-I'm sure it was nothing." Kyari said. "Probably just a thought, I don't know. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah." Dark said, hugging her against him gently. "I bet your right."

_I hope you're right_. Kyari thought, closing her eyes and relaxing into his embrace.

Well, there you go...I'll put more on "Wings of Darkness"...maybe the whole first chapter? Or, part of it...


	7. Return

_**Author's Note!  
**Thanks to all the reviewers! And yes there is a new rule that states I can not reply to my reviews, sucks I know, so I must obey or risk having one of my stories deleted.  
THANK YOU!  
PS...I have a bunch of new storys that I'm writing, so check my xanga for summaries of them! Let's see...the stories consist of a Card Captor Sakura (Tomoyo Eriol pairing) that's based on the manga Princess Ai, the sqeual to "Wings of Darkness" and some others..._

**

* * *

**

**Love of War  
Chapter Seven: Return**

Sakura gasped when Syaoran and Doremi's blades slammed into each other, the sound of metal on metal rang in her ears.

She was afraid, actually afraid, for Syaoran. Doremi was strong, much stronger than Syaoran may have anticipated.

But then again…Syaoran was pretty strong too.

What confused her was how they knew each other, how was that? What had happened between them to cause such loathing?

But most of all, why was Doremi, a Chinese boy, joining forces with the Japanese and attacking his own kind?

Her questions were tossed from her head when the sound of clanging swords was yet again heard. She looked up to see Syaoran on the ground, his sword in between him and Doremi's blade.

**XxXxX**

"Getting a little slow are we Syaoran?" Doremi laughed, putting pressure on Syaoran's sword, trying to get him to give in. "You used to be a lot faster."

Syaoran growled and shoved Doremi away from him, sending him slamming into a tree.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Syaoran growled, getting quickly to his feet and launching himself at the other boy.

Doremi wasn't expecting Syaoran's sudden attack, and was caught off guard when Syaoran's fist collided with his face, tossing the boy into the ground like a rag doll.

Doremi punched the ground with his fist, how could Syaoran have gotten so much better over the years?

He rolled to the side as Syaoran's sword launched itself into the ground next to his head.

Syaoran smirked. "Getting a little slow are we Doremi?"

The blue-eyed boy glared at Syaoran, scrambling to his feet, his sword in front of him protectively. If he could only get to the girl, Sakura, he could have the advantage.

He could see it in Syaoran's eyes, he would do anything to protect Sakura.

Syaoran caught onto what Doremi was doing before he could do it, and stood in his path. "Don't even think about it."

Doremi frowned. "You're smarter than I remember Syaoran. Or more stupid, protecting a Japanese girl. I'd never thought I'd see the day."

"Well we're all full of surprises aren't we?" Syaoran hissed, charging at Doremi, slicing his sword at the boy as he passed him.

But instead of hearing his sword sink into the other boy's side, Syaoran felt a sharp pain sink into his waist.

When he turned his head he saw Doremi pull a dagger roughly from his side.

**XxXxX**

Sakura gasped, seeing Doremi's dagger sink into Syaoran's side. "Syaoran!" She cried.

Syaoran sunk slowly to his knees, covering the wound with his hands, the blood soaking quickly through.

Doremi smirked, standing over Syaoran, an evil look in his eyes. "It looks like I've won Syaoran."

"No!" Sakura shrieked, throwing herself on Doremi as he brought his sword up to finish Syaoran off. She didn't know why she wanted to protect Syaoran so much.

Her attack didn't sway Doremi one bit, with one quick movement he'd thrown Sakura to the ground and sliced Syaoran across the chest.

"Syaoran no!" Sakura cried, staring in horror at the wound on his chest, dark blood quickly soaking his shirt.

Sakura grabbed her staff and held it in front of her as she got quickly to her feet. "Stay away from him!"

Doremi turned from Syaoran, lowering his sword. He smirked. "I might as well have you now, Syaoran is as good as finished."

Hot tears were streaming down Sakura's cheeks, she could barely see Doremi stride towards her.

All she could do was raise a hand and whisper, "Sword Card!"

Before Doremi could touch her, to do what he had wanted, he felt a blade slash his arm.

He cried out, surprised and in pain, and looked down at the deep gash in his left arm. Then he looked at Sakura, a sword in her hand.

"W-Where did you g-get that?" He breathed.

Sakura glared at him, it was if there was a bright light around her, a bright soft glow. "You…hurt him. I'll never forgive you!"

Doremi gasped as she slashed at him again, barely missing his neck.

He smirked as he backed away from her, his hands raised. "Fine, we'll end this now!"

"You bet we will!" Sakura shouted. "Fuck you! I'll kill you!"

Doremi laughed and sheathed his sword, hot blood was running down his left arm, but he ignored it. "I'll see you soon Sakura."

And with that he turned and ran through the forest, whistling for his comrades to join him.

Sakura ignored his cowardly move and turned to Syaoran, who was lying on the ground, in a pool of his own blood.

She sunk to her knees, her tears dripping onto the cold ground. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was unsteady.

But he was still breathing.

"Oh Syaoran…" Sakura whispered, holding his head in her arms and crying into his dark hair. "I'm so sorry…that you had to go through that, for me."

She felt something run across her cheek, something warm but wet.

It was Syaoran's hand, his eyes were open, the almond orbs staring up at her. "Sakura..."

Sakura smiled down at him, clasping her hand around his. "It's okay, I can help you."

Syaoran shook his head. "No, I'll…be fine."

"Not like this." Sakura whispered. "You're too badly hurt."

But how could she get him back to the camp without hurting him more? There was no way…and she couldn't leave him. Not even to gather herbs.

"Sakura!" A voice, a familiar voice, shouted.

Sakura gasped and looked up, only to see the familiar figure of her brother.

"Touya!" Sakura gasped, a smile creeping on her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Touya growled, storming towards Sakura. "What are you doing with this Chinese ass in your arms?"

Sakura looked down at Syaoran, her smile fading. "He's hurt, badly."

"So? That's a good thing!" Touya shouted. "Sakura, have you forgotten? He attacked our home, killed father, captured you with a net! Which was very inhumane."

"Touya chill out." Sakura hissed. "We don't have a home or family to go to anymore, and right now he is the only this protecting me. He…helped me Touya."

Touya glared down at Syaoran, who's eyes hadn't left Sakura's face. "I still don't like him."

Sakura smiled. "Where's Yue? Kero? Yue can carry Syaoran to camp without hurting him."

Touya sighed and turned towards the forest. "You guys can come out now."

**XxXxX**

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried, seeing her friend rush into the campsite, she was covered in blood, there was even a few streaks on her face. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded, out of breath. "We need water, medicine, anything! Syaoran's hurt!"

"Syaoran?" Tomoyo gasped, slapping her hand over her mouth. "That's…his blood?"

Sakura looked down at herself, surprised by the amount of blood that was on her clothes. "Um…yes. Yue's bringing him in now."

"Yue?" Tomoyo grinned. "Kero too?"

Sakura nodded. "And Touya, they're all here."

Tomoyo giggled, nodding her head. "I'll get the water right away." And with that she was gone.

Sakura turned, sensing her guardians and brother entering the camp. Many of the Li clan stopped their work of cleaning up the camp when they saw Yue carrying their leader, and Kero and Touya.

"In here!" Sakura shouted, opening the flap to Syaoran's tent and letting Yue in.

"Hey!" Touya snapped when Sakura stood in his way of entering the tent. "What are you doing squirt?"

"You can't come in." Sakura growled, pushing him back and letting Yue walk out. "I have to heal him."

"I've seen you heal people millions of times." Touya argued. "Why can't I come in?"

"Because," Sakura hissed. "As soon as he's healed, you'll stab him."

Touya shrugged. "So?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and stepped over the threshold of the tent, holding her hand out in front of her.

"No fair!" Touya shouted, trying to get into the tent, but was unable to. "No barriers!"

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him. "Too bad Touya, I don't need you sabotaging the patient."

With that said, Sakura turned and walked into the tent.

Syaoran was lying, his eyes closed, on his mat, his head gently laid on a soft blanket. Cold sweat beaded itself on his forehead, he had a fever.

Sakura got right to work, grinding the leaves and plants she'd found in the forest into a light powder, then adding water to make it a paste.

Then Sakura got the same leaves that she'd found in the cave a year ago and put the paste on them, grabbing pieces of bandage from the first aid kit that Tomoyo had found.

Sakura knelt beside Syaoran and gently took off his blood-stained shirt. She gasped when she saw how deep the stab wound in his side was, and nodded when she saw that his chest wound wasn't as deep as she'd thought.

Quickly, before more blood could be spilt, Sakura put the paste-covered leaves on Syaoran's wounds.

He jumped on contact, wincing with the sharp pain.

"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered, running her hand across his cheek gently to calm him. "I'm almost done."

Then Sakura put the bandages over the leaves and sew them together.

"S-Sakura?" Syaoran mumbled, his eyes fluttering open.

"Shh." Sakura whispered, setting her hands on his chest. "Almost done, Syaoran."

She closed her eyes and imagined her healing powers flowing into Syaoran, her life, her energy, giving it to him in order to save him.

When she was done with his chest Sakura places her palms over the stab wound in his side. It would take much more of her strength to heal the wound, for it was much deeper.

"I call upon the powers of my star," Sakura whispered, closing her eyes and concentrating on the healing of the wound. "Ancient forces near and far…heal this boy, spare his life…I pray."

Her hands began to glow steadily and Sakura opened her eyes with a smile, it was done. He would be fine…as long as he rested for a while, even her magic couldn't stop a wound from re-opening if the patient was restless.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said weakly, staring up at her, his amber eyes bright. "What did…you do?"

"Never mind." Sakura said, her voice fading. She'd used to much of her power, she was weak.

Syaoran lay there, a smug and happy look on his face.

Sakura couldn't help but ask, "What are you smiling about?"

Syaoran's eyes fluttered shut, then open again. "You called me…Syaoran."

Sakura smirked, her cheeks heating. She had, too, more than once.

"Well don't get used to it Li." Sakura laughed weakly. "That was the last…time."

Her world began to spin, and soon Sakura found herself falling into darkness.

**XxXxX**

"Wake up Sakura…" A voice said steadily in the girl's ear.

Sakura could feel the person's hot breath on her face, the familiar voice ringing through her head.

What had happened? Why was she so weak?

She suddenly felt something soft and warm press against her lips, and she gasped when he realized Syaoran was kissing her.

"Li!" Sakura gasped, shoving him off her. "What are you doing!"

Syaoran broke out laughing, holding his sides, his chest still bare, as he laughed. "You wouldn't wake up, I had to wake you somehow."

Sakura glared at him, her cheeks flaring. "You could have done it nicely."

"I thought that was nice. And what happened to Syaoran?"

"I told you, Li, never again." Sakura said hotly, turning away from him.

Syaoran smirked, he was obviously back to his old self. "Um…Sakura?"

"What?" Sakura snapped.

Syaoran laughed, "Uh…could you take the barrier away?"

"What barrier?" Sakura asked.

"The one you put in front of the tent door." Syaoran said smugly.

Sakura gasped and rushed up to the entrance to the tent. "Oh my God! I totally forgot!"

Syaoran smirked and walked up behind her as she put her hand against the barrier. "Be gone." She whispered.

The barrier slowly disintegrated under her fingers, slowly until there was nothing there but open air.

Sakura grinned and turned around, proud of herself.

"Thanks." Syaoran said, trying to sweep past her.

Sakura shot her arm out, pushing him backwards further into the tent.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked.

"Tell me about Doremi." Sakura demanded. "I want to know."

"I'm not concerned about what you want Sakura." Syaoran said flatly.

"I almost got kidnapped and…who knows what, by that guy." Sakura growled. "And I think I deserve to know! Especially since I used some of my power to heal you."

Syaoran stared at her, just…stared. She'd used her powers, to save him?

* * *

Review I hope you liked it! 


	8. Explanations

**Thank you SOOO much for your reviews! Some of them just made me laugh! Omg! I wish I could say who the reviewers are, but THANK YOU to who sent the one where Eriol was all "Let's get wasted" that was totally funny!

* * *

**

Love of War  
Chapter Eight: Explanations

"You…used your powers on me? How much?" Syaoran asked, taking a step towards Sakura and grasping her arms in his hands.

"Um…" Sakura said, nervous that the conversation had changed so quickly. "Not much. But still, you're changing the subject. Who's Doremi and what is your connection with him?"

Syaoran glared down at her. "You aren't telling me the truth."

"It's doesn't matter okay?" Sakura growled, pulling her arms from his grasp. "You saved me so naturally I had to pay you back, it doesn't matter how I did it. Now are you going to tell me or not?"

Syaoran sighed, he wasn't going to get much out of her at the moment. "Fine, I'll tell you."

He sat down on the ground, motioning for Sakura to sit beside him.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sat beside him, watching him intently.

His eyes weren't on hers, they were on her clothes.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You're covered in blood…were you hurt too?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. I wasn't. It's yours. Now, tell me."

Syaoran frowned at the amount of blood that was soaked into Sakura's dress, and the patches that stained her cheeks. She'd have to get new clothes.

"Well?" She said, getting impatient.

Syaoran sighed. "Fine. Doremi and I met just a few years before I met you."

"Where?"

He shot her a look, then continued. "At a training camp…for the younger boys to go and learn to fight, for the war. We met there, and we didn't get along. By the end of the three years of training, we were enemies, and he was bent on destroying my life and my family's life."

Sakura frowned, so Doremi was on her side after all…

"Anyway," Syaoran continued, seeing her frown. "I know what your thinking, you could join him. Actually that wouldn't be all that smart. You see, he wants the Kinomoto power for himself, so once all the Li clan was gone, he'd kill you."

"I wasn't thinking that!" Sakura said, trying to defend herself.

Syaoran smirked at her. "Sure. Anyway, one night, just before Doremi was scheduled to go home, he and some of his friends cornered me at the cliff by the ocean, and they tried to kill me. But, naturally, they couldn't so they tried to throw me off the cliff instead."

Sakura gasped, she couldn't help it. "That's horrible!"

Syaoran nodded, then shrugged. "Yeah, but I didn't hit the water, I managed to grab onto a ledge just before the rocks and the waves, but I was hurt pretty badly. Finally my cousin, Meilin, found me and called for help."

Sakura frowned when she heard Meilin's name. Out of everyone in the world, Meilin was the one she hated most.

Syaoran cupped Sakura's chin in his hand and turned her face towards his. "Don't be angry with Meilin, Sakura. She couldn't help it…she had her orders."

Sakura turned her head away, tears stinging at her eyes. "As did you."

Syaoran frowned and nodded silently. "Yes. I had my orders. But Sakura…I haven't followed them, not at all."

Sakura turned to him, a smile creeping across her lips. "What do you mean?"

"We weren't supposed to keep you alive for this long, or Tomoyo to even survive." Syaoran admitted, feeling his cheeks heat up. He turned away from her. "If my mother found out, she'd be furious."

Sakura sighed. "What started this war anyway?"

Syaoran shrugged. "I'm not…quite sure."

"What's going on in here?" A small voice said suddenly, brining Sakura and Syaoran from their thoughts.

"Kero!" Sakura cried happily, grabbing her guardian, in small form, and hugging him tightly to her. "I'm so glad your all right!"

"S-Sakura!" Kero gasped for air, the girl was holding him so tightly. "Can't…breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry Kero-kun!" Sakura grinned, letting go of the little beast.

"Sakura, I was worried!"

"What's this thing?" Syaoran asked, picking Kero out of the air by his wings. "A talking teddy bear?"

Sakura giggled. "He's not."

"I AM NOT A TEDDY BEAR!" Kero hollered angrily. "I am a guardian beast! You should have some respect you Chinese gaki!"

Syaoran glared at him. "I know what gaki means."

"Good." Kero retorted. "Better yet."

"Why you little-" Syaoran growled.

"Hey!" Sakura laughed, grabbing Kero from Syaoran before Kero could bite him. "Calm down Li, Kero's my guardian."

Syaoran smirked in Kero's direction. "Crappy guardian."

Sakura laughed. "He has his days."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Kero growled. "You are lucky we even made it out of that fire!"

"You went back in the house?" Sakura gasped, grabbing her little friend. "Did you save anyone?"

Kero shook his head sadly. "No one made it, and if they did, it was the servants, and they disappeared."

Sakura sighed with relief. "I'm glad. What about…father's body?"

Kero shook his head again. "Nothing, we couldn't even find his body."

"Well…are you hurt? Yue? Touya?"

"Who's Yue and Touya?" Syaoran asked.

"Yue is my other guardian." Sakura said with a small smile. "And Touya is my older brother."

"Who wants you dead kid." Kero smirked in Syaoran's direction.

"I am not a kid!" Syaoran growled.

Kero stuck his tongue out at the Li leader.

Sakura smiled, "I'm glad your two are getting along."

Kero rolled his tiny eyes and hugged Sakura's arm softly. "I'm going to go and talk to Touya now, I'd come and see us in a few minuets if I were you."

Sakura nodded, and as the tine guardian beast flew away, she got to her feet.

"Wait." Syaoran said suddenly, grabbing her arm and pulling her back down to the floor. "You cant go yet."

"What? Why not?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran reached a little ways away for the small bowl of water Tomoyo had brought in before Sakura put the barrier up for Syaoran's wounds. It was clean and unused, a small rang floated in it.

"Here." He said, ringing out the rang and holding it up. "Let me clean off your face."

"There's something on my face?" Sakura gasped, bringing her fingers to her skin. It felt dry.

"Yeah," Syaoran said, taking her chin in his hand and rubbing the wet cloth against her cheek. "That would be my fault, it's blood."

Sakura shivered. "I hate blood."

Syaoran smirked. "So…Sakura. What did you do, in that forest, to make Doremi so angry?"

Sakura's face fell and her eyes closed, holding back tears.

Syaoran frowned, so it had been her. He'd seen the body of the other Chinese man, soaked in blood, not too far from the girl, and the patch of black on the ground, as if it had been scorched. "So it was you."

Sakura's eyes shot open, glassy with her tears. "I didn't mean to! I mean…I did, but it was for my own safety. I-I couldn't just s-stand there and let them kill me!"

She broke down into tears and covered her face with her hands, turning away from Syaoran. She'd done a terrible thing, killing those men. She'd never forgive herself.

"Shh Sakura." Syaoran said gently, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his chest. "It's okay, it was in self defense, no one could ask more of you."

"But I still killed someone." Sakura whispered through her tears, her body beginning to shake with her sobs. "I still did it."

Syaoran dropped the cloth he had been holding and wrapped both his arms around her tightly, trying to stop her body from shaking. "Sakura it's okay."

"How can it be okay?" Sakura whimpered. "I did something horrible!"

Syaoran couldn't say anything to that. He'd killed many people in his day, too many, it haunted him. It hurt him to see Sakura so upset, crying over a bit of spilt blood. He knew she felt horrible, he felt horrible for every person he killed, he would always feel that way.

But there was nothing that could be done, the deed was done and time can't be turned back.

So they just sat there, Syaoran holding Sakura and Sakura just sitting in his arms, comfortable with his embrace.

She knew that if Touya or anyone saw her, she'd be disgraced for allowing her enemy to hold her like he was. But she needed to be held, to have someone just let her cry.

Sakura felt safe with Syaoran, though she did not wish to show it. She had to be strong and independent in order to survive and make it out of the war alive with her brother, best friend and her guardians.

But…what about after the war? Where would she go? Who would she stay with? Her home was gone, the only real family she had left was Touya, and only three of her friends had survived.

There was no place for her now.

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to hate Syaoran. As much as she wanted to, as much as she needed to, she couldn't. Sakura couldn't hate Syaoran Li.

**XxXxX**

"There you are!" Tomoyo smiled, rushing up to her friend and flinging her arms around her. "I was beginning to worry!"

Sakura smiled, her cheeks were still stained from her tears, but the blood on her skin was gone, though her clothes were still soaked. "I'm fine, no need to worry. Um, where is Touya?"

"He's over talking to Yue." Tomoyo smiled. "Well…Yukito, that is."

Sakura grinned, she'd almost forgotten that Yue was also Yukito. "Thanks."

Syaoran walked out of his tent just in time to see Sakura rush away from her friend and head towards the forest.

"Hey!" He said, striding up to Tomoyo. "Where's Sakura going? It's not safe to be out there alone."

"Relax Syaoran." Tomoyo smiled, her eyes dancing with happiness. "She's going to talk to her brother and Yukito."

"Who's Yukito? Don't you mean, what's the name…Yue?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "Yue, Yukito, they're both the same person."

Syaoran stared blankly at the raven-haired girl in front of him. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Tomoyo giggled. "Yukito is Yue's human form, just like Kero's teddy bear form is his small form. It's like a disguise, so the enemy wont be able to tell when a guardian is sneaking up on them."

Enemy? Wasn't he the enemy?

Tomoyo grinned, she knew what Syaoran was thinking. "Not anymore Syaoran, I don't consider you an enemy anymore."

"W-What? Why not?" He asked.

The girl shrugged, "After what you did for Sakura, saving her and all, I don't think you are. Neither is Eriol. You both have good hearts, you really do. You just…haven't seen the light yet."

With that said, Tomoyo walked away towards the camp fire, where Eriol was sitting with a couple other Li's, leaving a very confused Syaoran behind.

He shook his head, trying to get what Tomoyo had just said out, and head off in the direction Sakura had gone.

Why had she saved him anyway? Syaoran was almost sure that Sakura thought of him as the enemy and not and ally. But…she'd let him hold her, for the longest time she let him. She never pulled away or stiffened, not once. She was relaxed, not worried as to who it was that was holding her so tightly.

He shook his head again, "Stop it Syaoran, she's the enemy…she had to get to the coast, and then to China. Once we're in China I'll never have to see her or worry about her again."

But the coast and China was so far away, and what would happen to the Card Mistress once he left her? Most families in China were on the Li side of the war, so a Kinomoto wouldn't be treated kindly. She'd get half haggard jobs, or even be forced to work as a slave.

Or, if worse came to worse, as soon as she stepped foot onto Chinese soil, she'd be killed.

Syaoran brushed the thoughts away as much as he could, but they kept coming back.

What would happen to Sakura? Where would she go? Who would she stay with? Would she even survive?

Did he even…want to let her go?

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked it Review! 


	9. Scrying

_**Author's Note!  
**Thank you SO much for all your reviews!  
Listen to this song... 4everaudio by: the veronicas it ROCKS!  
And my friend gets to go to the set of the OC tomorrow! I HATE HER! Her dad's a movie start so she can do that stuff but STILL! cries I wanna meet SETH!_

**

* * *

**

**Love of War  
Chapter Nine: Scrying**

"So what are we supposed to do?" Sakura asked under her breath, her eyes darting around her for signs of the Li clan…or Syaoran.

Touya shrugged. "I don't know Sakura. I thought about what you said, and you're right, we don't have anywhere to go. As far as I know the only Li in Japan are the ones we are with, all the others are in China."

"That's where they're taking us." Sakura said softly. "To the coast, to be taken to China"

"You can't get on that ship Sakura." Touya said gruffly. "You must stay away from the coast for as long as possible"

"Why? What are you saying?" Sakura asked, "You aren't going to…leave me, are you?"

Touya sighed and set his hands gently on his younger sister's shoulders. "I can't stay here, with the Li, Sakura, you know that. I'd kill them all while they slept. Besides, you're more safe here with that kid than alone, without protection, with me"

"But I want to go with you!" Sakura pleaded. "I can't stay here any longer, what if we do get to the coast? I don't want to live in China!"

"You wont, Sakura." Yukito said. "Touya and I are going to go and get reinforcements from the north. It's wont take us any longer than a week or so. Keroberos will stay with you and guard you, he wont let you get onto a ship."

Sakura sighed, knowing that she'd lost the fight. "Fine. As long as you come back," She stared up at her brother. "Promise to come back"

Touya smiled, "Don't worry about it squirt"

"I told you, don't call me squirt!" Sakura hissed.

Touya laughed and hugged the sixteen-year-old tightly. "We'll be back for you and Tomoyo soon." He whispered in her ear.

Then Yukito gave Sakura a small hug, and as the group heard Syaoran's shouts for Sakura, the two boys disappeared into the forest.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said, striding up to the girl. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with your brother, it's not safe out here alone."

Sakura turned and smiled. "I know, sorry for worrying you Li. Touya and Yukito left, they can't stay with us"

"What?" Syaoran gasped. "They can't just leave!"

"Oh yes they can." Sakura said, holding out her arm as Syaoran tried to push past her into the forest. "They were never your prisoners in the first place Li. They can come and go as they please"

Syaoran frowned, she was right. And did she ever know it.

"Fine." He said hotly, grabbing her arm, but not tightly. "But you have to come back to the camp."

Sakura nodded. "I know"

Then they turned and walked back towards the camp, the sound of laughter and talking filling the air.

**XxXxX**

"Eriol!" Syaoran said, walking up to his friend. "Where's Meilin?"

Eriol looked up from his food, his arm was draped casually across Tomoyo's shoulders. "Um…I haven't seen her since the attack. Why?"

Syaoran sighed and walked away. "Never mind"

He had a favor to ask of the Card Mistress.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said, walking into the small tent that Sakura and Tomoyo shared. Sakura had been given new clothes, and was now wearing a soft cream dress that draped off her shoulders and fell above her knees. She looked stunning, and Syaoran couldn't help but stare.

Sakura smirked. "What? Hello, Li?"

Syaoran snapped back into reality. "Oh, yes. I was wondering if you could possibly do me a favor"

Sakura shrugged. "Sure. It depends what it is"

"Can you scry?" Syaoran asked.

The auburn-haired girl blinked, her emerald eyes confused. "Scry? Well…yes. I haven't in a long time though"

"That's all right." Syaoran said, walking to her side and sitting down beside her. He held out a small silver dagger with red rubies in the handle. "Can you scry this?"

Sakura looked at the dagger apprehensively. "Whose is it?"

"Meilin's." Syaoran said.

Sakura frowned. "I wont do anything for her"

"Please?" Syaoran begged. "Meilin went missing after the attack, no one's seen her since. Can you scry this and find her?"

Sakura turned her head away, unable to look him in the eye. If she did, look him in the eye, she'd have to say yes. But she didn't want to, she didn't care where Meilin was or what had happened to her.

"Please Sakura?" Syaoran said, darting in front of her so she had to look at him.

Sakura smiled softly when she saw the urgency in his amber eyes. She sighed, "Fine"

Syaoran smiled and handed her the dagger. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura muttered. "Just be quiet while I do this"

She wrapped her hands firmly around the dagger, careful not to cut herself on the sharp blade. She closed her eyes and imagined Meilin; the way she looked, spoke and acted.

The image of Meilin began to fade as a new picture took place in Sakura's mind. It was dark where Meilin was, and a pod of small fires lit the large are she was in, a cave. Meilin was sitting by a fire, drinking and laughing with a group of men, both Chinese and Japanese.

"What…?" Sakura whispered, trying to get a better look around the place.

Syaoran watched Sakura carefully, her eyes closed, as she scryed for his cousin, the way her features changed from interested, to confused. She was, really, beautiful. Even for a Kinomoto.

Sakura suddenly gasped and dropped the dagger, her eyes snapping open.

"What?" Syaoran asked. "What did you see?"

"She's…all right." Sakura breathed, her eyes filled with confusion. "She's with a group of men, both Chinese and Japanese"

Syaoran got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Both Chinese and Japanese. "No…she couldn't be"

"With Doremi." Sakura said, finishing Syaoran's sentence for him. "Yes. She's with him"

"But doesn't she know?" Syaoran said, his anger rising as he quickly got to his feet. He began to pace the length of the tent. "Doesn't she know that Doremi wants me dead? Wants to ruin the Li clan?"

Sakura shrugged, staying seated on the floor. "I don't know if he told her that much. When Doremi ran away, he probably ran into Meilin and made her an offer she couldn't refuse."

"What kind of offer?" Syaoran snarled. "What kind of offer would make her turn her back on her family?"

"Her life." Sakura said softly. "Maybe she had no choice."

But no, that wasn't the case, Syaoran and Sakura knew that. Sakura knew because she'd seen Meilin's smile, she wasn't afraid or being held against her will, she'd gone there on her own.

Syaoran knew because he could sense it. He could sense Meilin's unhappiness with the Li clan for a long time now. But why?

He continued to pace the length of the small room, his eyes angry and full of thoughts, thoughts that Sakura couldn't quite make out.

"Syaoran, don't worry about Meilin." Sakura said, getting to her feet and watching him pace. "She'll be fine"

"I know that." Syaoran snapped. "I'm not worried about her, I'm wondering why. Why would she turn her back like that?"

Sakura didn't say anything, what could she possibly say? As far as Sakura could see, Syaoran was dead on, Meilin had turned her back on the clan.

Syaoran suddenly stopped pacing and turned to Sakura.

"What?" She asked, wondering why he was staring at her.

"You called me Syaoran." He smiled wickedly. "You may as well give up Sakura and just call me by my name before you make even more of a fool of yourself"

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up, she had called him Syaoran too. "I don't think so Li"

He smirked and took a step towards her, seeing her embarrassed made his bad mood go away, for the moment. "Come on, you know you want to call me Syaoran"

Sakura shook her head, determined not to let her smile creep to her lips. "No way, _Li_." She said the "Li" with some highlight, as if to say to Syaoran that she meant not to call him anything other than Li again.

He took another step towards her. "Come on, just say it"

"Get away from me Li." Sakura said, backing up slowly as he took a few more steps towards her. "I'm warning you!"

"Oh, and I should be afraid of you?" Syaoran smirked, he was playing, flirting, but he didn't care. He should have been more upset about Meilin, but it came to no surprise to him, just confusion, and he didn't want to let himself be bothered by it.

"Yes, you should." Sakura said, reaching for her star key that was hanging off a chain around her neck.

Before she could even touch the chain, however, Syaoran was in front of her, grabbing her hands in his.

"Say it." He said, his face inches from hers.

"I wont Li." Sakura said stubbornly.

He smirked and let go of her hands, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. "Say it Sakura"

"No." She said, getting a little dizzy with his proximity. Why did he always have to be so close? His hold on her so comforting?

"Say it." He whispered, his lips inches from hers now.

"Li." Sakura smirked wickedly.

Syaoran pulled away from her slightly, his eyes alit with something. Amusement?

Instead of letting her go, as Sakura had planned, his grip on her waist only got tighter, crushing her against him. "It's not that hard." He said.

Sakura shook her head. "Li, Li, Li, Li!"

Syaoran smirked and leaned forwards, "Fine then, have it your way." and pressed his lips against hers.

Sakura wasn't that much surprised by his actions, she was pretty used to his forwardness by then. But every time he kissed her, it was harder for her to stop and push him away.

She knew it would be hard this time.

So Sakura gave in. She let Syaoran kiss her, she let herself get caught up and kiss him back. She would regret it later, but at the moment all she wanted was him.

Syaoran smirked in his head, she was so easy to play with, too trusting. All he'd wanted was her to say his name, but the closer he got to her, the more he no longer wanted his name to be heard, but wanted Sakura herself.

This time, when he kissed her, she didn't push him away or struggle. He felt her relax against him and kiss him back. He even felt her hands snake around his neck, pulling him closer and more into the kiss.

Soon Syaoran found himself too caught up in the kiss to realize what he was doing, letting his hands trail to the edge of Sakura's dress. But she didn't stop him, she didn't push him away or say no.

What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to stop, he wanted to go further, but he didn't want Sakura to be angry with him later.

Just as he was thinking of what to do, to stop or go on, she said it.

"Syaoran"

He smirked, his lips parting from hers. It took some strength, but he did it, he was the one to pull away.

Sakura looked at him, her lips swollen and her breath ragged, confused.

Syaoran had a grin on his face.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You said it." He laughed. "You said my name"  
Sakura felt her cheeks heat up. So that's all it had been about? Just to get her to say his name?

"Fine." She smirked. "You win, Syaoran"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her once more. "Now then-"

Sakura laughed and ducked away before she could get caught up in another kiss. "I don't think so. You have to leave"

Syaoran gaped at her. "Why?"

"Because I'm tired and I have to go to bed. Besides, it's after dark and Tomoyo will be coming in soon. Do you really want her to see you in here?"

Syaoran shrugged. "I don't think she'll care, she's probably spending the night with Eriol anyways"

"What?" Sakura shrieked.

Syaoran jumped and covered Sakura's mouth with his hand. "I'm joking! Just joking!"

Sakura glared at him, pulling his hand from her mouth. "You jerk"

He smirked and duct as she tried to backhand him. "Too slow Card Mistress"

She smirked. "That's right, and I can blow you out of here," She raised a card in her hand that said "Windy".

"No!" Syaoran gasped, throwing himself at Sakura and knocking the card from her hand. The two fell to the ground in fits of laughter.

"You are so weird." Sakura giggled, turning on her side so she could look at Syaoran.

He smirked. "You have no idea"

Then he leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

Okay! Review hope you liked it! 


	10. Thoughts

_Thanks for all your reviews! _

* * *

Love of War  
Chapter Ten: Thoughts

The sun shone brightly outside, it's light mildly getting into Sakura's tent, waking the Card Mistress from her peaceful slumber.

She sighed and tried to sit up, but was unable to, something was holding her down.

Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes. And almost screamed.

It was Syaoran, quietly asleep, his arms around her waist.

Sakura just sat there, in horror. What did she do?

She looked down at herself, she was still wearing her clothes, so what she had feared couldn't be.

Sakura must have fallen asleep and Syaoran mustn't have wanted to leave.

But then…where was Tomoyo?

Sakura couldn't bring herself to wake Syaoran, he looked so sweet just lying there, his messy chocolate hair strewn across his face, his arms so comfortably around Sakura's waist.

The girl shook her head harshly. _Stop it Sakura._ She couldn't be falling for him, she couldn't. Syaoran was part of the Li clan, one of it's leaders. She could never be with him.

Sakura sighed sadly and ran her hand through her hair, thoughts rushing through her head. What would she do if they did make it to the coast? To China? Where would she live? Would she survive? And if she didn't make it to the coast…could she say goodbye to Syaoran?

Suddenly it hit her; Sakura was in love with him. She'd first fallen for him that week on the island…but why did it feel like she knew him much more than that? And then when she'd first seen him in her home that night, she was happy, not afraid or angry. And the past couple days with him had been especially hard, being so close to him, wanting his kiss, was frustrating.

Sakura gently pulled his arms away from her and got quietly to her feet. In one swift movement she'd put a thin blanket over his body to keep him warm, and left the tent.

Only to run face-to-face with Keroberos, in his natural form.  
"Morning Sakura." Keroberos said in his deep voice. "I was just coming to wake you."

Sakura felt her cheek heat up, if he had…that wouldn't have been good. "O-Oh! Good morning Kero!" Sakura smiled. "Yeah, I just woke up. Hey have you seen Tomoyo?"

"Over here." Tomoyo called from the side of the fire, not too far from Sakura.

Sakura smiled and walked over to her friend, plunking down beside her on the ground.

"I like your dress," Tomoyo said. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled. "Where were you last night? Where did you sleep?"

Tomoyo smirked, staring at the flames in front of her. "I walked into the tent last night and saw you and Syaoran. You were already asleep."

"What?" Sakura gasped. "I-uh…I can explain-"

"No need." Tomoyo grinned. "I know how you feel Sakura. I can't leave this place either."

Sakura sighed and nodded, relaxing a little. "I'm used to being here now, with Syaoran and the Li clan."

Tomoyo nodded. "Same here."

"But where did you sleep last night then?" Sakura asked.

"In Eriol's tent." Tomoyo said softly, a blush creeping to her cheeks. "Nothing happened, we slept on different cots, unlike you."

Sakura laughed weakly. "Yeah. I just woke up and he was…there."

"I think I love him Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"Syaoran?" Sakura gasped.

"No!" Tomoyo giggled. "Eriol! God no, not Syaoran!"

Sakura smiled, "Really? Well I guess I should have noticed."

Tomoyo smiled. "You have a little much to worry about"

"What do you mean?"

Sakura frowned, Tomoyo was right, she did have quite a bit to worry about. Somehow, Sakura had to protect the Kinomoto magic, not get killed, protect Tomoyo, wait with the Li clan until Touya came with help…and try as hard as she possibly could…not to fall any harder for Syaoran.

"It's impossible." Sakura sighed, leaning back on a log, one of which that surrounded the fire.

"What's impossible?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura looked up, her cheeks flaring. So Tomoyo had heard…

"Nothing." The Card Mistress said quickly, avoiding Tomoyo's prying eyes.

"Awe come one Sakura." Tomoyo grinned. "What is it?"

"It's bad." Sakura sighed.

"It can't be that bad." Her friend smiled. "I mean, it can't be any worse than me falling for Eriol"

"Want a bet?" Sakura smirked.

Tomoyo's eyes lit up, she was always one for spotting out forming romance. "Oh my God! You're in love with-"

Sakura quickly slapped her hand over her friend mouth as she noticed Syaoran's aura move inside her tent. "Shh! He can't know!"

"Why not?" Tomoyo whined. "It would be so cute!"

Sakura glared at her friend, shaking her head. "No way. I can't Tomoyo! He's a Li and I'm Kinomoto! It's not right"

"But I like Eriol"

"So?" Sakura sighed. "You aren't a Kinomoto, not by blood. And Eriol isn't a Li, he's a Hirazagwa"

Tomoyo smiled at Eriol's name, loosing herself in daydreams.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You are so pathetic"

"Because I'm in love?"

"No, because you dream too much." Sakura giggled.

Tomoyo punched her friend lightly on the shoulder, "So…has he kissed you yet?"

"You first"

"He has! When?" Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura sighed. "A year ago, in the cave"

"Really? Then? Why didn't you tell me?"

Sakura shrugged. "It didn't seem like it mattered back then"

Tomoyo leaned against a log beside Sakura, her eyes darting across the clouds above them. "What's going to happen Sakura? I mean…I want to be with Eriol, and he wants to be with me to. But because of the war..."

Sakura frowned, her eyes resting on Syaoran, who was standing, talking to Eriol, outside her and Tomoyo's tent. "I really…don't know Tomoyo. I mean, you aren't even supposed to be involved in this"

Tomoyo shrugged. "I'm glad I am…I mean, if I hadn't been, then I would never have met Eriol, or left Tamoeda"

Sakura nodded and sat up, noticing how Eriol's features were filled with worry.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Sakura said, standing up and walking towards the two boys.

"Oh no you don't, not without me." Tomoyo smiled, seeing the direction Sakura was headed.

Keroberos joined Sakura and Tomoyo on their way there, his lion-like form trailing slowly at Sakura's side.

"Holy! What is that?" Syaoran gasped when he heard Keroberos growl low in his throat.

"Don't you recognize me? I guess a stupid kid like you wouldn't." Keroberos smirked.

Syaoran glared at Kero. "Ah, the stuffed animal"

"What did you call me?" Kero growled.

"Stuff it you two." Sakura sighed, stepping in between her guardian and Syaoran. "What's wrong Eriol?"

"Oh," Eriol said, looking a little embarrassed. "There's a little problem in the village we were heading to today, we have to make a detour"

"What kind of problem?" Keroberos asked.

"Some bandits attacked it last night," Eriol said, shaking his head sadly. "Not many survived, but the ones who did are without medicine or food, the bandits burned everything"

Sakura clenched her fists tightly together, her eyes icy and blank. "That's…horrible!"

"Sakura don't." Tomoyo warned, setting her hand on her friend's shoulder. She knew the look in Sakura's eyes.

"Don't? Don't what?" Syaoran asked.

"I have to go." Sakura said suddenly. "They need medicine, I can help them"

"No way!" Syaoran said. "You passed out when you healed me"

"That's because I healed it almost completely in seconds." Sakura said. "I'd just give them medicine, stuff that would take a few weeks to heal completely"

"You'd still use magic." Kero said.

"So?" Sakura hissed. "They need help. It's faster to go that way anyway isn't it"

Eriol nodded hesitantly. "Well, yes but-"

"Then I'll meet you at the village." Sakura said, pulling her star key from her neck. "Don't worry, I won't try to escape or anything"

"You aren't going alone." Syaoran said, clasping his hand over hers.

"I'm going with her." Kero said, stepping in between Syaoran and Sakura. "I'll protect her"

"You did such a good job with that before too." Syaoran mocked.

"Shut up you two." Sakura sighed, lifting her hand. "Now, stand back"

The small group did as the Card Mistress said, and watched as she transformed the key into the staff.

"Oh key of the star with powers burning bright" Sakura chanted, the small key in her hand beginning to glow and hover in her hand, a star symbol appearing underneath her. "Reveal the staff and shine your light. Release!"

Sakura smiled, tossing a card into the air and hitting it with her staff. "Fly card!"

Soon Sakura was standing in front of Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo, beautiful wings sprouting from her shoulder blades. Keroberos was beside her, having his wings transformed, they looked like a Goddess and her pet.

"Be careful Sakura." Tomoyo called as Sakura flew off into the air towards the village.

**XxXxX**

"Who are you?" A woman of the village asked, her eyes wide.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said, her wings disappearing and her staff changing back into a star key.

The woman nodded slowly, recognizing the Kinomoto name. "You are the Kinomoto keeper of magic."

Sakura nodded, her smile warm. "Yes. Can you take me to those who are injured?"

The woman nodded and quickly grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled to her to the center of the village, the only place that hadn't been on fire. In the center of the village square were many people lying on the ground, some dead, some dying, and some just in pain.

"Can you help them?" The woman whispered.

Sakura frowned, but nodded. It would be hard and she would be exhausted by the end of the day. "Yes. I can. Just bring me these plants…"

**XxXxX**

The large red sun was setting behind Sakura as she finished the last few villagers. Each were bandaged and had her medicine on their wounds.

"They should be back to normal in a few weeks." Sakura smiled, standing and turning to the woman she had met before.

The woman smiled gratefully. She was young, in her late twenties, with long black hair that was tied loosely. She had bring blue eyes that shimmered with unshed tears. Her husband was among those injured.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you!"

Sakura set a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "It's not a problem."

"It must have been." The woman sighed. "I saw you, your magic went into that medicine"

Sakura nodded. "It did, but not too much"

"Can you get home without rest?"

Sakura frowned and lowered her eyes to the ground, a single dandelion grew at her feet. "I have no home to go to now"

"What?" The woman gasped. "Then you must stay here for the night, we can find you a place to live"

Sakura looked up, a smile creeping to her lips. Though the woman's village had been burned, everything she cherished gone, she was still willing to help her. "That wont be needed." She said softly. "I have people coming for me"

"Family?"

Sakura shook her head. "No…not really"

Suddenly, something pricked at the back of Sakura's mind. Something was coming, something at a great speed.

"What is it?" The woman asked, noticing the sudden look of fear in Sakura's eyes.

"You must find shelter, get as many as you can somewhere safe." Sakura said quickly, turning towards the setting sun. "Kero!"

The large guardian appeared at Sakura's side. "You noticed them too? Is it Li?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. Syaoran would be coming from the East, not the West. Go see who it is"

Kero nodded and flew off, his lion form slowly drifting away into the darkening forest.

"What's out there?" The woman breathed.

Sakura turned back to her. "Nothing to worry about, Keroberos and I can protect your village"

"Sakura!" Keroberos shouted, rushing to his master's side. "It's bandits, and from what I can tell, it's the same ones that attacked this village"

The woman gasped. "No! It can't be! You can't fight them! They have many weapons and people! There's no way"

"Don't worry about it." Sakura said, resting her star key in the palm of her hand. "Just get to safety"

Just then the first group of bandits showed themselves at the edge of the forest, their eyes gleaming with the excitement of the kill, their weapons ready for use.

"Syaoran…where are you?" Sakura whispered.

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked it! Review!  
REMEMBER! I have a website that you can go to to find updates! Go to my profile to see the site! 


	11. Help

_Whoa, thanks SO much for all your reviews! Hopefully I'll get TWO chapters in today..._

* * *

Love of War  
Chapter Eleven: Help

"Syaoran look at that!" Eriol gasped, pointing to the pink sky in front of them.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked, gazing at the sun, her hand shielding her eyes.

"It looks like…smoke." Syaoran said, grabbing the hilt of his sword nervously.

"Shit!" Eriol shouted breaking into a run. "Come on!"

"Wait for us!" Tomoyo said, rushing after the blue-haired teenager, Syaoran and the rest of the Li clan on their heels. "What's the rush?"

"That's where Sakura is!" Eriol shouted over his shoulder.

Syaoran gaped and picked up his speed. "No! Who's there?"

"The bandits must have returned," Eriol said, Syaoran was running steadily beside him, both their legs pumping as fast as they could go, trying desperately to get to the village. "Syaoran…did Sakura use her magic?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, from what I know," Eriol said. "And from what Tomoyo told me, Sakura gets the magic from her own star, the power is her own…it's not limitless."

"She's not fully rested yet!" Tomoyo cried, close on the boy's heals, the rest of the Li clan was catching up with them. "She wont be able to make it for long!"

"What about that guardian of hers?" Eriol asked, his breath ragged.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Kero gets his power from Sakura, so as long as she's awake he will be too."

"But…doesn't that mean?"

Tomoyo nodded. "By Kero being in his true form for so long, her powers will be drained."

"Syaoran, she won't be able to fight!" Eriol said.

Syaoran griped his hands together and ran faster, he had to make it to the village before Sakura blacked out.

**XxXxX**

"Someone get the girl!" A man shouted, shoving a villager to the ground and plunging his sword into the man's heart. "And restrain that…thing!"

"Yes sir!" One of the younger bandits shouted in reply, ushering for a few men to follow him.

Sakura was fighting the best she could without killing anyone or using to much of her powers. The bandits had come in so quickly, and so many of the villagers were injured from their last attack, many more had died…she couldn't protect them and herself for much longer.

"Kero!" Sakura shouted, jabbing a man in the gut with her staff, sending him flying backwards into the side of a tree. "Change back! I need my powers!"

"But then I can't protect you!" Kero growled, head butting three men a few meters away.

"I have to protect the village!" Sakura said, tossing a card into the air. "I need my magic! Windy!"

Sakura hit the card with her staff, and instantly the spirit of the windy card burst from the small object, wrapping itself around a small ground of men and sending them hurtling into the forest.

Keroberos finally nodded and sighed, covering his body with his wings. When he reappeared, Keroberos was back to being the small little Kero.

"I can't help you very much now Sakura." Kero said from Sakura's shoulder as she sent another card at another group of me.

"That's okay," Sakura said weakly, her vision was beginning to blur and darken. "I just need…a little longer to fight."

"Sakura you can't hold on!" Kero said, picking up a small stone and hurling it at a man. "We have to get out of here!"

"No!" Sakura hissed, doing a back flip to avoid the blade of a bandit, kicking him under the chin on the way. "I can't…abandon the village."

"Sakura look out!" Kero shouted, scrambling to the side as a man jumped off the roof of a small hut, knocking Sakura to the ground as he fell.

"Get off me!" Sakura yelled, trying to push the heavy man off her.

"Hey boss!" He shouted, keeping Sakura pinned. "She's just a teenager!"

A tall, dark looking man, stopped what he was doing and turned to his comrade and Sakura. He was rather bulky and well built, at least twenty-five, with shoulder-length black hair that was tied back. He had angry eyes and his mouth was set in a thin line, as if he never smiled.

"What is it Mike?"

"This girl, the magic user." The man holding Sakura got up, dragging her with him. "She's only a teenager."

The leader of the bandits walked over to the two, an interested look on his face. Sakura noticed, as he got closer, that there was a scar slashed across his left eye, as if a knife had been driven across his face. "What's your name girl?"

"What's it to you?" Sakura snapped to the Japanese man, her features angry.

He glared at her, "A stubborn one?" Sakura gasped as he lashed out and struck her across the face. "Tell me your name!"

Sakura glared at him. "No."

The man sighed and shook his head sadly, he reached out and grabbed her around the neck.

"Ah!" Sakura gasped as his grip tightened, pulling her from the ground. She gripped his wrists, clawing at them, trying to get him to let go.

"Tell me…your name." He hissed.

"Let go." Sakura gasped for air, her feet searching for the ground.

"Sakura!" Kero shouted, flying at the bandit.

The man, Mike, who'd been holding Sakura grabbed Kero before he could attack the leader.

"Sakura is it?" The leader laughed. "Thanks little…thing."

"Guardian beast!" Kero shouted, trying to wriggle free from his captor. "Let go of her!"

The leader nodded and dropped Sakura. She sunk to her knees, gripping at her throat and gasping for air. "B-Bastard."

"We should go Conan." Mike said, turning to the East. "That camp we saw earlier, they will see the smoke and come."

"Let them come." Conan smirked. "They can join the fun."

"Leave them alone." Sakura said acidly, getting slowly to her feet, determined.

Conan watched her carefully. "You are stubborn. How old are you Sakura?"

"Sixteen." Sakura hissed. "Leave the camp alone."

"Are you from there?" Conan asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No. I was just passing by this village-"

"And let me guess," Conan said. "You saw that they needed help, so you were the one to help them. And you just happened to have magic to defend them?"

Sakura nodded. "Something like that."

"What's this?" Mike asked, grabbing Sakura's staff from her hand.

"Hey!" Sakura snapped, reaching for her staff. "Give that back!"

"Maybe I'll keep it." Mike smirked, he was much younger than Conan, at least nineteen or twenty. "Give it to my girl back home."

"The only girl who would ever love you is your mother." Sakura retorted. "Now give it back."

"No." Mike growled.

Sakura raised the palm of her hand at Mike, her eyes angry. "Fine."

Mike was sent flying backwards, slamming, hard, into what was left of a house.

Sakura smirked triumphantly and picked up her staff from where Mike had dropped it.

No sooner had she done that, Conan grabbed her hair and pulled her back, sprawling onto the ground. "What are you?"

Sakura coughed, getting to her hands and knees. Where was Kero? She didn't answer Conan's question.

"What are you?" He asked again, grabbing her by the throat, and again pulling her off the ground. This time, however, he showed no mercy as he gripped her neck in an iron grasp.

Sakura didn't answer, she couldn't, the auburn-haired girl was too focused on trying to breathe. She dropped her staff.

"You are not a regular human." Conan growled. "Where did you get the magic? Who are you?"

"S-Sakura…" Sakura whispered, her sight growing fuzzy. She'd almost had full power when she'd sent Mike flying into the house, Kero wasn't using her for power anymore…if she could hold on for a little longer, she could kill Conan and get away. The village was lost, no one remained alive…not even the woman who had offered to help her. From the corner of her eye, Sakura could see her lying lifeless on the ground, her eyes opened wide in shock.

"I know your name." Conan hissed, gripping her neck more tightly, causing Sakura to gasp in pain. "What is your family name? What…are…you?"

"S-Syaoran." Sakura whispered, tears stinging at her eyes.

"Syaoran Sakura?" Conan said. "Your family name is Syaoran?"

"No, that's my name." A voice said from behind the large man.

Sakura watched as Conan's eyes grew wide with shock as Syaoran's blade sunk into his back.

Conan didn't even get a chance to see who his attacker had been, all he felt was the sharp blade, and heard the voice.

He let go of Sakura and fell to the ground.

Sakura lay there, shivering and gasping for breath, Conan lay dead beside her.

"Sakura, are you all right?" Syaoran whispered, kneeling beside her and pulling her into his arms.

Sakura buried her face in his chest, why was she always the one to get into trouble and have to be saved?

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried, falling to her knees beside her friend and throwing her arms around her, making Syaoran reluctantly let go of the Card Mistress. "I was so afraid! Are you okay?"

Sakura didn't answer her friend, she just knelt with her friend, letting herself be held, staring at the woman who she'd talked to only a few short minuets ago.

She was dead. Sakura had said she'd protect her, the village…but she didn't. She couldn't save her.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked softly, staring into her friend's emerald eyes. Their blankness scared her. "Sakura?"

"I…I couldn't stop them." Sakura whispered, tears spilling from her eyes. "I couldn't save them. I promised her…I couldn't do it."

"Hey, don't worry about it Sakura." Kero said, appearing at her side. He'd gone to find Syaoran, knowing he was the only one who could save Sakura. "You couldn't do anything."

"That's just it." Sakura said flatly. "I was too weak."

"You tried Sakura," Tomoyo said. "You tried, that's all that matters."

Syaoran sighed and gently got in between Sakura and Tomoyo, picking up the emerald-eyed girl. "Come on, Eriol and the others have started a shelter, you need to rest."

Sakura didn't answer, she rested her head against Syaoran's shoulder and closed her eyes, taking a breath. He smelt good.

She was happy to be alive, she wouldn't deny that, but she still couldn't shake the thought of letting the village down.

"I was worried about you." Syaoran said. Tomoyo had run ahead to tell Eriol that Sakura was okay, so they were alone. "I didn't think we'd make it in time."

"What?" Sakura breathed, staring up at him.

Syaoran went on as if he hadn't heard her. "When that fuzzy thing came and told me that you were in trouble…I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life." He looked down at her, gazing into her eyes. "And when I saw you with that man…he was choking you. I saw your face, it was white, I thought you were already dead. But then I heard you say my name..."

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. "Thank you Syaoran."

* * *

Okay! I know this was a shorter chapter, but whatever! Review! 


	12. Burning

_Two chapters in one day you lucky people! Review!_

* * *

Love of War  
Chapter Twelve: Burning

Sakura sat at the edge of the small clearing, staring blankly at the remaining flames from the village. There were no survivors, the bandits had all fled, leaving none of the original residence alive. Syaoran had ordered the village burned, for what was the use of it still being there? It was half burned already.

But tears still slid down Sakura's cheeks as she watched the remaining parts of the village slowly burn to the ground.

"Sakura?" Kero said softly from her side. He'd been sitting with her for hours, just being there, not speaking a word, in his small form.

The Li clan were all in the trees, the camp was set up and a few of the men had already retired to bed, but most had stayed up to plan the rest of the trip and eat and drink. So it was just Sakura and Kero, sitting by the edge of the woods.

"Huh?" Sakura said.

"Don't worry about the villagers." Kero said, flying gently onto her shoulder. "You tried your best."

"I know…" Sakura sighed, hugging her knees to her chest and setting her chin on them. "I still feel bad though."

"That's bound to happen." Kero said. "But you've just got to move on. If anything, it's better that the villagers are gone, the bandits can't hurt them anymore."

Sakura smiled weakly. "Thanks Kero, but your not helping."

Kero shrugged, "You can't blame me for trying."

Sakura laughed weakly. "Yeah."

Kero stood on her shoulder for a second, fiddling with his little paws.

Sakura sensed his nervousness and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I have…I have to leave Sakura." Kero said quietly.

Sakura shot upright, almost knocking the little guardian off her shoulder. "What?"

"Yeah," Kero said, sounding embarrassed. "I had a dream last night, Yue was in it. It wasn't really a dream, more like…a message."

"What did he say?"

"That I had to come and find him and Touya, they were having trouble finding help and they needed me." Kero said. "I'm sorry Sakura."

Sakura shook her head, a small smile creeping on her lips. "It's all right Kero. You don't have to worry about me being here. I feel…safe here. We shouldn't get to the coast for a couple more days, and besides, I seem to be great at holding the clan up."

Kero grinned. "That's my girl. I promise we'll be back to help you once you get to the coast. We'll be waiting."

Sakura nodded, "Do you have to leave now?"

Kero sighed. "Yes. Before the kid sees me."

Sakura smiled and kissed him lightly on the head. "Good luck, and be careful. Tell Touya and Yue the same okay?"

Kero nodded and flew off her shoulder, shouting over his shoulder as he flew higher into the night sky. "Be careful Sakura."

"I will…" She whispered, watching as he disappeared into the darkness.

From behind her, Sakura could hear the laughter from the group of people who were holding her captive.

But was she really a prisoner? The first night she'd been tied up, but since then…she wasn't sure anymore.

When Conan had threatened the Li clan, she'd gotten defensive. Sakura could leave anytime she wanted, she knew that all too well.

So why didn't she?

"Because I don't want to leave him…" Sakura whispered under her breath. She was in love with Syaoran, and she didn't want to leave…not ever.

"Sakura?" A voice said from behind her.

Sakura turned, startled. "Oh, Eriol, what are you doing here?"

Eriol smiled and took a seat beside her, glancing at the burning village in front of them. "I should be asking you the same thing."

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up. "I was just sitting here."

"Where did Kero go?" Eriol asked.

"He had to go and find my brother." Sakura sighed. "And Yue."

Eriol nodded. "You know Sakura, they don't have to plan a big attack."

Sakura looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean? Why not?"

Eriol smirked, "I know what Touya was planning. And, to tell you the truth, we wont take you to China."

"W-What?" Sakura stuttered. "Why not? I thought you had orders."

He shook his head, "Nah. We don't feel like following them anymore. If you and Tomoyo do come to China, it will be to live with us."

Sakura felt her heart race. "What does that mean?"

Eriol laughed, "Look Sakura, we've gotten used to you, we all have. If you went to China as our captors, Tomoyo would be sold as a slave, and you..."

"Would be killed." Sakura finished for him. "I know. But…how will you guys escape your families? They'll be angry."

Eriol nodded, his eyes reflecting the light from the fires. "Yeah, they will be. But really, who can stop us right? I mean, you girls don't have to come with us if you don't want to."

Sakura smiled and leaned against the trunk of a tree. "I wouldn't mind."

Eriol shot her a smirk.

She felt her cheeks flare. "I-uh…I mean-"

"Don't worry about it Sakura." Eriol smirked. "I won't tell anyone. Except for Tomoyo, but I assume she already knows."

"She does." Sakura said, embarrassed. "Does…Syaoran?"

Eriol shook his head. "No way. He's my best friend, but God, he can be dense sometimes."

Sakura laughed, the only real laugh she'd had in a while. "Thanks."

Eriol got to his feet, the familiar sound of Tomoyo's voice ringing through the trees, calling his name. "No problem. Well I've got to go, you should come into camp, you never know who might be lurking around, it would be better if you stayed close."

Sakura nodded and turned back to the burning village. "I will soon."

Eriol nodded and turned into the forest, walking towards the sound of his lover's voice.

Sakura smiled, so they were safe from the Li clan in China…for now. But what about Doremi and his comrades? How many in his group were there? There was only fifty men in Syaoran's group, hardly a small army. There was no way they could fight Doremi's group if there were more then fifty.

Sakura sat and watched the fires from the village slowly die down, the glow slowly making it was into just a glimmer. Then, when there was nothing left but smoldering wood, she stood and walked towards the camp.

She didn't make it there however, for a hand suddenly came out of nowhere and pulled her behind a large tree, covering her mouth so she couldn't scream.

Sakura struggled, trying to get free from the strong grip that held her captive. She kicked at the person, elbowed, anything she could do…

…until she head the person laugh.

She rolled her eyes and stopped struggling, turning herself around so she was looking up at Syaoran.

"What is your problem?" Sakura glowered. "I could have hurt you!"

He smirked. "Oh really, how?"

"You know how." Sakura snapped, her good mood gone.

Syaoran shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Sakura, could you ever forgive me?"

Sakura scowled. "Try to use less sarcasm next time okay? That was just cheesy."

He smirked and leaned forward. "I love cheesy."

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned, walking away from him.

"Hey!" Syaoran called after her. "Where are you going?"

"To the camp." Sakura said over her shoulder. "To get away from you."

"Awe come on Sakura." Syaoran said, following after her. "I was just joking! I'm sorry if I scared you."

Sakura smirked, continuing to walk away from the camp, he wasn't paying attention to where they were going. She'd get him back.

Syaoran followed after Sakura, her small frame was getting further and further from him in the darkened forest. She wasn't going to the camp, but he didn't feel like telling her that, he'd rather see what she had in mind.

Suddenly, Sakura was no where to be found. He couldn't even hear her footsteps anymore.

"Sakura?" Syaoran called out, turning in circles for the Card Mistress. "Sakura where are you? Sakura?"

He spun round and round, searching in any place he could think of for the pretty girl. She was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, Syaoran sensed something coming from behind him. He jumped quickly out of the way, but was still hit by a cool blast of wind…and carried off the ground.

"What the fuck?" Syaoran gasped, trying to drop from the powerful winds. "What's happening?"

From below him, Syaoran heard someone giggle.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted. "Get me down from here!"

He saw her appear underneath him, her staff in her hands, and a card in her hand. "Awe, is poor Syaoran scared?" Sakura giggled, teasing.

He glared at her. "Get me down."

Sakura laughed. "Are you afraid of heights?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No. But you should be afraid of me, getting down from here."

The girl laughed, tossing her long auburn hair to the side. "Me? Afraid of you?"

Syaoran smirked. "I'm warning you."

Sakura folded her arms across her chest, a defiant look on her face.

"Fine," Syaoran shrugged, "You asked for it."

He pulled a small pendant from his pocket; a sword, no bigger than his index finger.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Sakura said sarcastically. "You can do better Syaoran."

Syaoran smirked down at her, "You have no idea what your getting yourself into."

He then lifted the small pendant and covered it with his hand, when he moved his hands to the side, the pendant was no longer small, but a large, sharp sword.

Sakura gasped, staring in awe at the beautiful sword Syaoran was holding. "How did you do that?"

Syaoran smirked. "You're not the only one with powers."

Then he lifted a small piece of paper in front of him. "Force, know my plight! Release the light! Wind!" He thrust the flat of his sword into the paper as he threw it into the air.

Suddenly a burst of wind came out of nowhere and swept itself around the wind tunnel that was holding Syaoran into the air. He fell slowly, gently, to the ground and landed in front of Sakura.

He watched her stare at him, her eyes wide and amazed. "You…you…why didn't you tell me?"

Syaoran flinched at her sudden outburst. "What? What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had powers?" She grinned.

He shrugged. "I barely ever use them, it was just now that I thought to."

Sakura laughed, "Don't you see? Your powers could really help you in battle!"

"I wasn't raised to use my powers." Syaoran said. "My mother doesn't even know about them."

Sakura gaped at him. "But…you could still use all of your training, your powers could make you faster, stronger, anything!"

Syaoran shrugged. "Whatever. Now…I said you had no idea what you were getting yourself into."

Sakura's eyes went wide with mock shock as she turned and ran.

Syaoran laughed and ran after her, their footsteps beating against the ground like drums.

Sakura was getting too far ahead of him, again, but this time Syaoran wouldn't let her get away. He could hear her laughter ringing off the trees, and see her dashing in between the leaves.

He caught up to her in no time, reaching out and grabbing her arm, spinning her around and pulling her against him.

"Got you." He smiled.

Sakura smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body as close to him as possible. He could feel the heat vibrating off her body, tangling with his.

Bravely, Syaoran slid his tongue across her bottom lip. Sakura was a little apprehensive at first, but she accepted his kiss and let him explore her mouth.

She tasted good, much better than he'd ever imagined. She'd never kissed him like this before, what had caused her to change her mind?

Syaoran pushed Sakura against the nearest tree, sliding his hand up the sides of her hips, sending shivers down her spine. He loved the way she felt, the way she fit so well in his arms, so close to him.

"Sakura." He breathed, breaking the kiss. He leaned his forehead against her, they were both breathing heavily. "I want you-"

He was going to say "I want you to be with me." but he didn't get the chance, for something caught the corner of his eye.

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked it! (How's that for Syaoran/Sakura goodness? More on that later, but no, I DO NOT write lemons! So it will be no more than making out! Well, I lead UP to lemons, but don't write them 


	13. Invisibility and Time

_Thanks for all your reviews! Keep em coming!_

* * *

Love of War  
Chapter Thirteen: Invisibility and Time

"Who is that?" Sakura whispered, peering over the log that her and Syaoran had ducked under. There were voices in the woods, not anyone they knew.

"I'm not sure." Syaoran said back, turning to her with a smirk. "Wanna find out?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, following Syaoran's lead as he dashed out from behind the log, taking shelter behind tree after tree.

"I feel stupid." Sakura admitted, catching up to him.

Syaoran chuckled softly. "Me too. But hey, this is fun."

They peered over the bark of the tree at the small group of people that was standing in the shadows of the trees, watching over the Li clan, eating and drinking and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"What are they doing there?" Sakura whispered, her staff clenched tightly in her hand. She recognized on of the people.

"I don't know," Syaoran said, the smile was gone from his face now. "But let's give them the surprise of their life."

Sakura smirked and nodded, walking slowly with Syaoran, creeping behind the group of five.

They were whispering to each other, Sakura couldn't make it out.

"One." Syaoran mouthed. "Two..."

Sakura smiled. "Hey you!"

The group gasped and spun around, their eyes wide.

There were four boys, and one girl…Meilin.

"Syaoran!" Meilin grinned, fake. "I'm so glad you're here! I finally escaped from Doremi! Me and these guys, we were all being held captive!"

Syaoran just stood there, a dark look on his handsome features.

Meilin turned to Sakura. "You believe me, don't you Sakura?"

"I don't like you Meilin." Sakura snapped. "I never have. Why would I believe you?"

Meilin's features were suddenly filled with panic as Syaoran put two fingers in his mouth and whistled shrilly.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked.

"I know you weren't kidnapped Meilin." Syaoran said. "Sakura scryed for you, she saw you with Doremi. You two are pretty good friends aren't you?"

"You believe her?" Meilin shouted. "I'm your family! Your flesh and blood! How dare you pick her over me! How do you know she's not lying?"

"I have no reason to lie Meilin." Sakura growled.

Just then Eriol, Tomoyo, and three other men walked onto the scene.

"Meilin?" Eriol gasped. "But…I thought..."

"She has betrayed us." Syaoran hissed. "Take them and tie them in the holding tent."

Meilin stared, gawking, at her cousin. "B-But Syaoran! I would never betray you!"

"You have!" Syaoran shouted, grabbing Sakura's arm gently. "Come on Sakura."

Sakura nodded and followed Syaoran away from the group, Tomoyo following close behind.

"Syaoran please!" Meilin shouted, her voice filled with tears. "Believe me! She's a lying wench! Don't fall for her tricks!"

Syaoran ignored her, walking swiftly away from his cousin's screams, Sakura clutching onto his arm. He wanted to believe Meilin, he really did…

What if Sakura wasn't telling the truth, as Meilin had said?

"Sakura?" Syaoran said softly, suddenly stopping.

Sakura let go of his arm and stood in front of him. "What?"

He refused to look at her, he refused to ask if she had lied.

The girl sighed, she knew what it was Syaoran was going to ask. "Do you really want to know the truth Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked up, his eyes hopeful. "Yes."

Sakura opened her palm and two cards appeared. Invisibility and Time.

**(AN: I don't know if these are actual cards, but guess what? THEY ARE IN THIS STORY)  
**  
"What are those for?" Syaoran asked, confused.

"We can go back in time." Sakura said. "To the cave that they were in. We can be invisible…we can see. You…can see."

"But…you aren't fully healed yet." Syaoran said, grabbing her hand with the cards in it. "I won't allow you to."

"It's my choice to make." Sakura said. "Now, do you want to see it or not?"

Syaoran opened his mouth to say something, but Sakura just rolled her eyes and tossed the Time Card into the air. "Time Card! Release and disbound!"

She hit the card with her staff, and a blinding light surrounded the two teenagers.

**XxXxX**

"Did it work?" Syaoran asked, letting go of Sakura and turning around. It was nearly morning, the sun was just peeking up of the trees.

He couldn't hear Meilin's screaming anymore.

"Yes." Sakura smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. "Quickly!"

They ran for a good twenty minuets, Sakura seemed to know where she was going, dodging tree after tree.

"How do you know where to go?" Syaoran asked.

"Because," Sakura smiled, rushing along the forest floor. "I just do. Now hurry up."

Syaoran did as he was told, and soon the two were standing in front of the mouth of a large cave.

"Hold onto me." Sakura said, tossing the Invisibility Card into the air and hitting it with her staff.

"I…don't feel any different." Syaoran said, looking down on himself. He could still see his body.

"Just wait and see." Sakura said, a smirk playing across her lips. Syaoran couldn't help but notice the tiny look of pain in her eyes.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

Sakura looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Yes, I'm fine. Now hurry up before the spell wears off."

Syaoran followed Sakura into the dark cave, from deep within it he could hear the sound of laughter and talk.

"They are here…" He breathed.

"How could you ever doubt me?" Sakura asked, her voice filled with hurt. "Now you have to be quiet, the spell doesn't take away our voices."

Syaoran nodded, staring blankly at her. She was hurt that he didn't believe her?

They continued their way along the wall of the cave, it was much deeper than Syaoran had expected, but he soon found himself staring at the large, very large, group sitting by multiple fires, laughing and talking.

"It's Doremi." Syaoran growled, taking a step towards the leader, grinning across a fire at someone.

"Shh Li!" Sakura hissed, holding him back. "We can't do anything!"

Syaoran nodded, but his gaze never left Doremi. He was right there, so unsuspecting. He could kill him now…save everyone from more pain.

"Look!" Sakura whispered, pointing to the person Doremi was smiling at.

Meilin.

"So, she is here." Syaoran sighed.

"Yeah." Sakura said. "But we have to get closer, to see if she was kidnapped or not."

Syaoran nodded and followed Sakura as she crept tight along the walls, careful not to bump anyone, her hand tightly clenching Syaoran's.

"So you finally decided to join us eh Meilin?" Doremi smirked, taking a long drink from his glass. "It's about time."

Meilin smiled faintly, her eyes fixed on the fire in front of her, her eyes sad. "Yeah…I didn't belong there. Besides," She shook her head and looked up at Doremi, a smile creeping up the sides of her mouth. "That wench Sakura has to die someday, and I want to be the one to do it."

"As long as I get her for one night," Doremi smirked. "You can do whatever you want. And, as long as I can kill Syaoran."

Syaoran moved to attack Doremi, "That bastard-"

"Shh Syaoran!" Sakura gasped, clenching his hand more tightly and using her staff to pull him back towards her. "Quiet!"

Meilin frowned. "I thought you were going to let Syaoran live."

Doremi laughed, "Syaoran? Yeah right. If I did, I wouldn't be able to relax for one second. Especially since Sakura would be dead, he'd want revenge."

"What do you mean?" Meilin asked, her eyes full of shock.

"What do I mean?" Doremi laughed. "He came to her rescue, he almost died for her. He's falling for her, it wont be long now before he's totally in love with that witch." He laughed. "You should have seen her face when I stabbed him!"

Meilin laughed faintly. "Syaoran..."

Syaoran sighed and turned, pulling Sakura with him, and walking out of the cave.

"Syaoran I'm sorry you had to see that." Sakura said softly. "We should have left."

"No." Syaoran sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Now I know, Meilin had betrayed us…all because of me."

"No." Sakura gasped. "Not because of you, she would have made the choice sooner or later!"

"I'm going to kill Doremi." Syaoran growled, letting go of Sakura's hand and pacing in front of her. "There's no way I'm going to let him have you."

Sakura smiled and grabbed his hands, squeezing them tightly. "Don't worry about him Syaoran, you can fight him later. But for now, we have to get back before we're seen."

Syaoran nodded as the Time Card appeared in Sakura's hand again.

She threw it into the air and hit it, the blinding light surrounded them once again.

**XxXxX**

It was night, and Meilin's screams were ringing in Syaoran's ears. They were back.

"Thanks Sakura, you really did it." Syaoran smiled, turning to the girl.

Sakura smiled weakly up at him. "No…problem."

"Sakura?" Syaoran gasped as the girl fell to her knees. "Sakura!"

"I'm okay." She said softly. "Just a little tired."

"No you aren't okay." Syaoran sighed. "Damn it. I shouldn't have let you do that!"

Sakura smiled weakly, her emerald eyes shinning with the light from the fires not far from them. "It was my choice."

Syaoran shook his head sadly, a smirk playing across his lips. He gently rested his hands under her, picking her off the ground and carrying her bridal-style. "Let's get you some sleep."

Sakura sighed and leaned onto his shoulder, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She could feel her power slowly re-gaining itself as Syaoran carried her into camp, but with so little left, she'd have to rest for at least a day until she fully recovered.

"Touya would kill me." Sakura laughed weakly, her eyes still closed, breathing in Syaoran's scent. "He never likes me to us…so much power."

"Shh." Syaoran whispered. "Rest Sakura, you'll be fine."

Sakura had never used the Time Card before, and was surprised that it had even obeyed her. What surprised Sakura more was, that even though Meilin had betrayed her family and cousin, she still cared for Syaoran.

Sakura could use Meilin's emotions later on for help. Thinking about Syaoran and Meilin, Sakura got to thinking about her brother, Touya. What would he think when he found out that his younger sister had fallen in love with the enemy? Would he try to break them apart? Try to kill Syaoran?

She'd have to worry about that later, Sakura was far too exhausted to worry…

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review! 


	14. Moving On

Two chapters in one day! Yay! Enjoy!

* * *

Love of War  
Chapter Fourteen: Moving On

Syaoran woke early. It was raining, big fat drops fell lightly to his face as he stepped out of his tent and into Sakura's.

She still wasn't awake, it had been two days.

Had she really been that tired?

He watched, kneeling beside her quietly, as she slept. She was so beautiful; small strands of her auburn hair fell onto her face, her mouth slightly open, her eyes twitching with a dream.

He remembered the feel of her lips on his. Syaoran smiled, he'd never felt so strongly for someone before. Never.

Thinking more, Syaoran's face fell. What was he to do with Meilin? Since the night he and Sakura had found her and the others, he hadn't gone near the holding tent. The only one to go in was Eriol to give them water and bread, but even he didn't speak to Syaoran's cousin.

"Sleep more, my Sakura." Syaoran whispered, kissing her softly on the forehead. Then he got to his feet and stepped out of the tent.

"Where are you going Syaoran?" Tomoyo, who had been awake for a while, asked.

Syaoran turned and smiled slightly at the girl, she was sitting under a large tree, to get away from the rain. "I must speak with my cousin."

Tomoyo nodded, a faint smile flashing across her eyes. "Oh. Well…good luck."

Syaoran nodded. "Thanks. I'm going to need it."

He was about to walk away, when Tomoyo stopped him. "Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever Meilin says," Tomoyo said, staring at her lap. "Don't believe it, okay? You saw what happened, because of going back in time, Sakura was greatly weakened. You have to believe what you saw, not what Meilin says."

Syaoran nodded, turning away from the girl and, without another word, he stepped into the holding tent.

Tomoyo was right, because of using so much of her magic, Sakura had been weakened. It hurt Syaoran to know that Sakura purposely did that…for him.

The men Meilin had been found with were asleep, their snores echoing softly off the walls of the tent. But the raven-haired teenager was sitting awake, her hands tied behind her back to a pole. Dried tears lined her cheeks, and small dark bags were under her eyes.

She hadn't slept in two days.

Meilin looked up when she heard Syaoran walk in, and her eyes filled with tears again. "Syaoran!"

"Don't." Syaoran warned, standing in front of her, just out of reaching distance.

Meilin lowered her head, her tears dripping onto the ground. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Syaoran snapped, his anger flaring. "Why would you betray us? Your family? Me?"

"You don't understand!" Meilin cried, looking up at him, her eyes watery. "I couldn't stay Syaoran. What your fighting for, what you think your fighting for, it's not real. It's not!"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You wouldn't understand…you've been fighting for so long to destroy the Kinomoto family…you've been so blind." Meilin said softly, lowering her head again.

"Meilin." Syaoran growled, kneeling in front of her and setting his hands on her shoulders. "What are you talking about? Tell me damn it!"

"It's a lie!" Meilin shouted. "It's all been a lie!"

"What? What's been a lie?" Syaoran asked, calmer now.

Meilin took a short, unsteady breath. "A few years ago…I found out something. What you've been fighting for, what we've been fighting for…to destroy the Kinomoto family…it's not real. Why would it be?" She looked up at him, a faint smirk crossing her lips.

"Have you ever been told the reason we're fighting the Japanese?" Meilin asked him, but continued before he could answer. She knew the answer. "No. You see Syaoran, the Li clan, all they want is the Kinomoto magic, that's it. Where as all the Kinomoto want is to keep their family alive. There is no real reason for fighting."

"But why," Syaoran said, squeezing her shoulders. "Why would you betray us? Why wouldn't you tell us instead?"

"Because." Meilin said, her eyes growing dark. "Doremi…he sees me for what I really am. He loves me Syaoran."

Syaoran caught his breath. "I won't-I won't let you be with him. He's a killer Meilin!"

"No different than you." Meilin shot back. "I love you Syaoran, I did. But did you ever show me the light of day? No! As soon as that Sakura girl came, you were too caught up in her well being to even notice me gone. How long did it take you to notice I was gone?"

Syaoran didn't answer.

"You see?" Meilin laughed. "You don't care. Well Doremi cares. And let me tell you Syaoran, we have a much better plan, a much better leader, now."

"W-What do you mean?" Syaoran stuttered. He didn't like the angry, crazed look in his cousin's eye.

"You see Syaoran." Meilin smiled. "When this war is over, both the Li and Kinomoto families will fall. There will be none left except the select few. Me, and a few others. That's it."

"You can't be serious." Syaoran gasped.

"I am totally serious Syaoran." Meilin growled. "Now let me go! You can't possibly do anything to me now. You can't kill me, and there's no way in hell you can keep me in here forever."

Syaoran frowned, she was right. "Tell me one thing." He said.

"What?"

"Why is it, that Doremi wants Sakura so badly?"

Meilin blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Something I heard." Syaoran said, taking his hands off her and staring to his left. "He plans to hurt Sakura in…some way. Why? She hasn't done anything to hurt him."

"Other than killing his comrades you mean?" Meilin smirked. "Well I don't know. Maybe because she's beautiful, or maybe he thinks that he can get her magic someway or maybe it's just because he knows it'll hurt you.But like I care, that bitch can die for all I care."

Syaoran lashed out and slapped her across the face, causing the startled girl to gasp and turn away.

"You…You hit me." She breathed.

"Don't," Syaoran growled, getting to his feet. "Talk about Sakura like that."

Meilin smirked, looking up at him, her eyes glazed and dark. "So, it's true then. You do love her. Doremi knew it."

Syaoran walked behind her and took out a dagger, cutting her binds loose.

Meilin stood and rubbed her wrists, they were raw from the ropes. "What about my comrades?"

"You'll have to do without them." Syaoran said, not bothering to look at Meilin. "They won't make it back to your camp alive. Besides, why give you any help? You may try to kill one of us."

Meilin smirked and walked past him. She stopped and turned just as she got to the mouth of the tent. "I will not be the one to kill you Syaoran." She said over her shoulder. "But I guess you knew that." She turned fully to him. "But I am sorry…I will be the one to kill the girl."

Syaoran gasped and looked up at her, but she was gone.

**XxXxX**

Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open. She'd had the most odd dream that Syaoran had let Meilin go…and that the war they were fighting, wasn't for the reasons' they thought.

She sat up and looked around her, a small tingling feeling was on her forehead. Just faintly, she could smell Syaoran on her skin.

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered, getting to her feet and rushing from the tent.

Her head hurt badly from a migraine and her feet were wobbly from not walking on them in a while. How long has she be out?

Sakura quickly dressed and stepped out of the tent. It was raining.

She searched around the camp for a faint glimmer of a familiar aura. Tomoyo was sitting under a tree with Eriol, she could see…the other men in the camp. Where was Syaoran?

Suddenly she spotted him, in the holding tent. Sakura couldn't see Meilin's aura.

The girl gasped and spun around in search of the raven-haired girl's aura. It was no where to be found.

Cold rain fell around and on top of Sakura, making her clothes and hair stick to her skin. She shouldn't be out in the rain.

Quickly, the auburn-haired girl ran across the soggy ground, barefoot, towards the holding tent, her feet padding softly as she went.

The aura's with Syaoran in the holding tent were growing steadily dimmer, as if they were slowly dying.

"No Syaoran," Sakura whispered. "Please…spare them."

But she was too late. Sakura burst into the holding tent, only to see Syaoran standing, his back to her, with his sword in his hand, drops of blood falling from the blade.

Sakura cupped her hand over her mouth and sunk to her knees, tears stinging at her eyes. They didn't have to die.

Syaoran heard something, and turned. Sakura was kneeling behind him, her hand over her mouth, staring at the dying bodies of the men who had been found along with Meilin.

"S-Sakura?" Syaoran said softly. "You must understand, they would have cut our throats in our sleep!"

She didn't answer him, not at first, she just sat there, staring. She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Sakura please." Syaoran said, kneeling in front of her. Her clothes were soaked and clung to her skin, her hair fell in wet tendrils around her face, tangling with silent tears.

"They…they didn't have to…die." She whispered.

Syaoran frowned and turned away from her, what could he say? He'd killed then out of rage for loosing his cousin, and finding out that the Kinomoto weren't really his enemy, and he'd been killing innocent people all along.

Sakura sunk into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, she cried into his shirt.

"I want this to stop." She said. "No more killing, no more blood of the Li or Kinomoto clans…I want it all to end."

"I know, I know." Syaoran whispered. "Me too."

**XxXxX**

"Are you sure we should be moving out so soon Eriol?" Tomoyo asked under her breath. Her and Eriol were walking behind the large Li clan, Sakura and Syaoran we in front of the group, chatting away.

Eriol shrugged. "We may as well. We still have to get to the coast before the week is over."

Tomoyo frowned, her soft eyes clouding over. "So…we're still your prisoners?"

Eriol sighed and draped his arm across the girl's shoulders, pulling her against him as they walked. He kissed the top of her head. "No Tomoyo, you are no longer our prisoners."

Tomoyo smiled and leaned comfortably into him. She knew it was wrong, to love the enemy, and that if the Kinomoto found out she'd be banished from them forever.

But…Sakura was falling for Syaoran, had fallen. Tomoyo knew that much. They wouldn't turn Sakura away, would they? And Sakura would never let Tomoyo leave, never.

Tomoyo felt her cheeks flare as everything hit her. She was in love with Eriol. She'd never been in love with anyone before…

"What are you thinking about?" Eriol asked, his blue eyed gaze falling on her.

Tomoyo shook her head, a faint smile crossing her pale lips. "Nothing."

Eriol smiled and nodded, turning away and looking ahead of him at Syaoran and Sakura.

Syaoran had been Eriol's friend for a long time, since he could remember, and he'd never seen Syaoran so happy.

Except, of course, when he came back from being stranded on the island.

When Syaoran had been missing for that week, Eriol hadn't stopped worrying. What had happened to the next leader of the Li clan? His best friend? Would he ever return the same?

No. Syaoran wasn't the same when he came back from the island. The first thing he'd done was pull Eriol aside and spill his guts on what he'd been doing.

He'd met someone, a girl. A Kinomoto. They're helped each other to survive…after getting off to a rocky start.

**_Flashback_**  
"A Kinomoto?" Eriol gasped, he and Syaoran were hiding among the sycamore trees in the Li family garden, away from prying ears and eyes. "You were with a Kinomoto this whole time?"

Syaoran shrugged. "It's not like I had a choice Eriol. Besides, she helped me, she healed my wounds."

"Wounds?"

"She shot me." Syaoran said with a slight smirk, his shaggy brown hair blew gently in the wind. "At first we didn't get along at all, but after she helped me…we just talked."

"Talked?" Eriol laughed. He knew his friend, and he wasn't one to talk in the presence of a girl. "Are you sure that's what you did?"

Syaoran shot Eriol a glare. "Yes. I'm sure Hirazagwa. We talked, for a long time. But on the last day..."

"You kissed her." Eriol smirked. "I knew it Syaoran, you just cant help yourself can you?"

Syaoran's cheeks went, to Eriol's surprise, a bright pink. "Um…yeah. But you'd have done the same thing. She's beautiful Eriol."

"What was her name?"

"Sakura."  
**_End Flashback_**

Eriol had forgotten about the Kinomoto girl up until about a week ago, when he'd first seen her. Syaoran was right, Sakura was beautiful.

But so was Tomoyo.

"Sakura really changed him, you know?" Eriol said suddenly, catching Tomoyo off guard.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol pointed to Syaoran and Sakura ahead of them. "Syaoran. He wasn't like this before Sakura came. I mean, all he wanted to do was go to battles and pick fights. I never really saw his soft side until he came back from being stranded on that island."

Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "I know what you mean. After Sakura's mother was murdered, she was always so scared, and depended heavily on her brother Touya to protect her, along with Kero and Yue. But after she came back from the island…she was stronger…somehow. She never told me what had happened but I know she wondered almost everyday what Syaoran was doing."

Eriol smirked and stopped, grabbing Tomoyo's shoulders and turning her so she was facing him, her eyes curious.

"What?" She asked.

"I propose," Eriol said, his eyes dancing with excitement. "That we get Syaoran to tell Sakura he loves her, or the other way around."

"What do you mean? Like…setting them up?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol nodded. "You see, it won't be that hard. They already seem to like each other very much. I know Syaoran, I know he loves her just by the way he looks at her, and Sakura too. If we can get them together before we get to China then maybe you two will be okay."

Tomoyo grinned. "Great idea! But wait…I thought you said we were already safe?"

Eriol nodded. "You are…but Sakura isn't. You see, after Syaoran came back from the island, all he could talk about was Sakura. So the elders put him through vigorous training and got his mind off her…for good."

"That's terrible! No wonder he didn't remember her!"

Eriol nodded and let go of Tomoyo, the two started to follow after the group again.

"So if we can get Syaoran and Sakura totally in love with each other, there will be no way Syaoran will give Sakura up for anything."

Tomoyo nodded. "I'm in. This will be fun!"

Eriol grinned and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately.

Tomoyo sighed and kissed him back. _And this way, I can spend more time with Eriol_

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review! 


	15. Secrets

_Thanks for all the reviews!  
Big happenings in this chapter..._

* * *

Love of War  
Chapter Fifteen: Secrets

Meilin's eyes gazed around her at the beautiful mansion, filled with paintings, tapestries, you name it.

All stolen good from raids.

"What are we doing here Doremi?" Meilin asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Chill out Meilin." Doremi answered, his eyes sparkling with something, almost like excitement. "We're here to meet the boss. He wants to talk to us."

"Oh yeah," Meilin sighed. "Like he would ever want to actually talk to his lowly servants"

Doremi laughed, though it was bitter. "You'll see"

They continued walking down the hall, Meilin getting more and more curious along the way.

"Come on just tell me what he wants." She groaned. "This place gives me the creeps"

"Probably because all it's former residence were killed in this very hallway," Doremi laughed, patting his sword at his hip. "They died so easily"

The Chinese girl glared at him. Sure, she'd betrayed her own flesh and blood to go with Doremi and get power, but that didn't mean she liked everything about him.

Meilin sighed and hung her head, her mind flashing back to when Syaoran had so ruthlessly killed her comrades, but let her go free. She also remembered watching that girl, Sakura, rush into the tent and get a better view of the execution.

Sakura had changed Syaoran and for that Meilin hated her. She was supposed to be the one to change her cousin.

But he could never love Meilin the way he loved Sakura. Not now, after she'd betrayed him.

She rubbed her cheek to where Syaoran had hit her. He'd never hit her before.

But when she remembered his eyes, they were not full of hatred, as she'd expected. But…pity, and sorrow.

Most of all, confusion.

"Syaoran doesn't get it." Meilin said softly under her breath so that Doremi couldn't hear her. "He won't let himself believe that the Li clan killed so many innocent Kinomoto…and they weren't even the enemy"

"Welcome." A gentle voice said, edged with venom.

Meilin looked up and gasped. So their leader, he really did want to talk face-to-face with them.

"Hello sir." Doremi said, bowing his head.

Meilin did the same. "Hello"

Their boss nodded, his blue eyes flashing with a smile. "So I see that you are alright Meilin"

Meilin nodded, avoiding his eyes. Out of all of her comrades, this man was the most clever and murderous out of them all. His word could kill as many Japanese, as many Kinomoto, as he wished.

He was the one who'd told Meilin and Syaoran's group to attack the Kinomoto household and kidnap Sakura. He was the one who had ordered everyone in sight to be killed.

"What bothers you Meilin?" He asked, his sandy hair shading his eyes somewhat.

"She is still upset over her comrades deaths." Doremi answered for her.

Meilin wanted to tell them the truth. She didn't want to truly hate the Li clan…but she had no choice.

All because of Syaoran. He just had to love Sakura and not her.

Instead Meilin cracked and smile and nodded. "Yes. It was…terrible"

Truly, she could care less about her fallen comrades.

Their boss sighed and set his hand on the teenager's shoulder. "Meilin. You must come to terms that you have turned on the Li clan. Syaoran didn't want you and neither did your family. You were an outcast. I helped you Meilin, I brought you in. I want you here"

Meilin looked up at the man, he was in his early thirties. "Thank you."

Tears streamed from her eyes as a cold numbness set in.

He was right.

Syaoran didn't want her and her family hadn't treated her well. So why feel remorse?

"What are your plans sir?" Doremi asked, breaking the moment between Meilin and his leader.

"Ah yes," Boss sighed, letting go of Meilin. "About that Syaoran boy…he's becoming trouble I can see."

"He's very strong." Meilin said. "And an amazing fighter. He won't…he won't be easy to kill"

Her boss smirked. "That's the spirit Meilin. But don't worry, I'll have Doremi take care of Syaoran"

"But, I was to have Sakura, just for a while." Doremi said quickly.

Their boss shook his head. "No. Once Syaoran is dead and I have Sakura's powers, you may do with her what you wish," He turned to Meilin. "But it is Meilin who will finish her"

Meilin couldn't help it, she smiled. There was nothing more she wanted than to see Sakura, the girl who'd taken her love away, die. "I will sir"

He nodded. "Good. Now…how can we use these three to my liking?" He turned to three shapes that were chained to the wall, Meilin hadn't noticed them before.

"T-Touya Kinomoto!" Meilin gasped, looking at her master, confused. "But sir-"

He cut her off, ignoring her protests. "Touya, Yue and Keroberos. A perfect toy to twist Sakura into my arms"

Touya looked up at the man angrily. "How could you do this? How could you?"

"Shut up." Meilin's boss snarled. "You will be silent."

Touya glared at him, beside him on the wall was Yue in his human state as Yukito and Kero beside him as the small animal.

"Let us transform back." Kero growled. "Please sir!"

"I think not." Their boss said. "I need Sakura as weak as she can be…and as long as you two stay in your disguised forms, you will draw power from her, weakening her"

Meilin watched as Keroberos tried to pull himself from the chains, but instantly they started to glow, causing the guardian beast to growl in pain and sink to the ground. The chains were magic, they couldn't change back.

"There is also a wizard there," Doremi said. "Traveling with Syaoran. What's to be done with him?"

Their mater shrugged. "Whatever. I don't care, kill him if you want"

"You won't get away with this." Touya growled angrily, his dark eyes fixed on Meilin's master. "How could you do something like this?"

"Easy." The man laughed. "Because only women get the power, never the men. I deserve it more than Sakura"

"How can you possibly," Yukito said coldly, tugging on his chains. "Kill your own daughter?"

Fujitaka smirked. "Easily. She won't expect a thing"

Meilin turned away from her master, Sakura's father. Years ago he'd seen what great power Sakura had and grew jealous. So he sent Syaoran by boat at the same time he sent Sakura, hoping the young Li boy would kill her. But he failed.

Since then Kinomoto had been working hard to get to Sakura's powers, but he could never get them.

"The only way to get the girl's powers," Meilin remembered an old witch telling Fujitaka this. "Is to kill her, and then burn her body. Once there is nothing left, pour her ashes over your body. Then, you will have her powers"

Meilin would be the one to kill Sakura, and Fujitaka would be the one to gain her powers.

She smirked. No problem.

**XxXxX**

Sakura sighed, leaning against a nearby tree. "Something's wrong"

"Sakura? What is it?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Yue and Kero," Sakura said softly, her emerald eyes fixed on the ground. "They haven't transformed in such a long time…they're drawing too much power from me, they're in their disguised forms"

"Can't you get them to change back by just pulling on their magic?" Eriol asked, standing beside Sakura and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Sakura shook her head. "Normally I could…but for some reason I can't…something's not letting me"

"This isn't good." Eriol said, almost to himself. He turned to Syaoran, who was talking with one of the soldiers. "Syaoran! Get over here"!"

Syaoran's eyes flashed over to Eriol and her walked up. "What? What's wrong Sakura?"

"It's Kero and Yue." Sakura said. "Something's wrong with them"

"Why? How can you tell?" Syaoran asked, confused.

"They haven't transformed back in a long time," She said. "They're drawing too much power from me to keep up their disguises"

Tomoyo sighed. "Syaoran, do you know who Meilin's working for now?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No. Why?"

"Because," Tomoyo said thoughtfully, her face darkened by a frown. "If we knew who she was working for, other that it helping us in this war…we may be able to know why Kero and Yue can't change back"

"You're saying my guardians have been captured?" Sakura gasped. "That means…Touya"

Tomoyo nodded. "They would never draw so much power from you willingly Sakura, you know that. But yes, I do think that something's happened to them, someone must know how to stop their transformations"

"But how?" Syaoran asked. "How can they not change back willingly?"

"Someone who has magic, or got hold of magic chains." Eriol said, deep in thought. "They must have known how to keep Sakura's guardians in their disguised state"

"But who? Barely anyone knew about them." Tomoyo sighed.

"Are you okay to go on Sakura?" Syaoran asked, turning away from Eriol and Tomoyo's conversation.

Sakura nodded, giving him a brief smile. "Yes. I'm fine, really. It just confused me. If we get in a battle, I won't be able to use as much magic as I need"

Syaoran frowned. "I wish we knew who Meilin had turned to. Maybe, once we get to the coast, we'll find out more"

Sakura nodded, but a flash of fright ran through her. "If Tomoyo and I…go to China with you guys. Will we be killed"

Syaoran shook his head. "If we didn't know as much as we know now, then yes. But when we get there you two will stay with us and I'll have to tell my mother about everything"

"We aren't the enemy anymore." Sakura smiled, wrapping her arms around Syaoran's neck. "I'm glad"

Syaoran nodded and hugged her tightly. "Me too. But for now, we'd better get going. We have to make it to the coast in less than two days, or our ship will leave without us"

Sakura nodded and let go of him. "Maybe, once your mother hears our story, everything will go back to normal, and the Li clan can help us defeat whoever Meilin is working for"

With a frown Syaoran agreed.

"But," Sakura said, stopping him before he could turn away. "Before her leader dies. We have to save Meilin"

"How?" Syaoran asked. "She made her choice, we can't force her"

Sakura shook her head. "I think that Meilin just lost hope. She probably thought that you were being taken away from her…and so she hated me. And when she met Doremi, he made her an offer she couldn't refuse"

"Or maybe she knew all along." Eriol said, cutting into their conversation.

"What?" Tomoyo said.

"I'm guessing that Meilin knew all about the war way before she's letting on." Eriol shrugged. "And she was just biding her time. But it's just a guess"

"No." Syaoran said. "I think your right Eriol. She hasn't been happy for a long time"

Sakura sighed. "Well, I still think that the real Meilin is in there somewhere…we just have to find it"

Syaoran nodded. "Let's go you guys. The faster we do, the faster this is all over with and we can move on."

* * *

Okay! Review! 


	16. The Question

_Thanks SO much for all your reviews!  
NOTE!  
Since this is a shorter chapter, I'm going to put in a sneak peek to an upcoming story of mine called "Pieces of My Memory". So, if you like Meg Cabot's series "The Mediator" you'll like this! It's a Mediator fic! YA!  
SNEAK PEEK AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!_

* * *

Love of War  
Chapter Sixteen: The Question

After two days of walking, Syaoran smiled, finally able to smell the fresh sea air.

"Oh it's wonderful!" Tomoyo giggled, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. "Finally, the ocean!"

"Look over here!" Sakura smiled, excited. She was sitting high in a nearby tree, her right arm extended, pointing to the sparkling ocean not too far ahead.

"How'd you get up there Kinomoto?" Eriol laughed, looking up at Sakura.

"I climbed, duh." She said. "Syaoran come see!"

Syaoran shrugged and walked up to the tree, leaping high into the air, landing from branch to branch until he was beside Sakura.

She reached out and grabbed his hand, steadying him on the branch. "Careful Li-kun."

Syaoran smirked.

Below them Tomoyo giggled. "Let's go Eriol, give them some alone time."

Eriol nodded, following Tomoyo into the trees.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Sakura smiled, gazing out at the sparkling water. "I miss the ocean. My father never let me go near it since…well, the island."

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, up until a few weeks ago, I wasn't allowed near it either," He laughed. "My mother thought that it would swallow me up."

Sakura giggled. "She sounds nice, I can't wait to meet her."

Syaoran nodded. "You will. She'll like you, I bet."

"I hope so, for Tomoyo and my sake." Sakura said. They sat there in silence for a while, gazing out at the ocean a few miles away, the wind blowing the salty air into their faces.

"You know what?" Sakura said suddenly, causing Syaoran to turn to her.

"What?" He asked, his eyes fixed on the auburn-haired girl.

She didn't look at him, but a smile played across her lips. "I'm glad you kidnapped us Syaoran, really I am. Other than everyone I knew dying, including my father, I'm still glad. Because otherwise I would have never have got to see you again."

Syaoran nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, letting her relax into him. "I'm glad too. But…I'm still sorry, for everything."

Sakura shrugged. "It's war. Death is bound to happen." She smiled up at him. "But once your mother knows the truth, all we have to do is kill Doremi's leader, and everything will go back to the way it was."

Syaoran felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks, he took a deep breath. "Well…not everything."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I guess not everything."

"S-Sakura?" Syaoran said softly, his gaze down, embarrassed.

She looked up at him. "Yeah? What is it?"

"When we go to China…" He said slowly, making sure he got his wording right. "I mean, you aren't going to come back to Japan are you?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know yet. I may stay in China with you, or come back here to pick up what's left of the Kinomoto family. Why?"

"Well…I was wondering." Syaoran said, his face completely red now. He was glad that Sakura wasn't looking at him anymore, she'd gone back to resting on his shoulder, but was listening intently. "If…when all this is over. Would you…stay is China…with me, or here in Japan with me, as my….as my wife?"

He felt Sakura take a sharp breath and she sat up her eyes wide. "What?"

"Would you stay with me," Syaoran said, embarrassed. "Forever, as my wife?"

He was waiting for her to say "no" or "no way in hell" but she didn't.

There was silence.

He turned to her, only to see her emerald eyes brimming with tears.

"S-Sakura? Why are you crying?" Syaoran asked, confused. "If you don't want too, that's okay. Really it-"

He didn't get a chance to finish however, for Sakura had leaned forward and covered her mouth with his.

Her kiss was soft and warm and yet demanding. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he could feel her tears streaming down her cheeks.

She was the one to break the kiss, though Syaoran would rather she didn't.

"Yes." She smiled, leaning her forehead on his. "Yes, I will!"

He smiled, the biggest smile he'd ever given anyone. "R-Really? I mean, not now of course, we're still too young but once we're eighteen I'm sure we could. Are you sure? Because really-" He was rambling, he knew it, but he couldn't stop himself.

He was grateful when Sakura's lips met his again.

"I love you Syaoran."

"I love you too." he smiled.

**XxXxX**

Tomoyo shrieked with joy, hopping in place. "They're getting married!"

Eriol cupped his hand over her mouth so as not to alert Syaoran and Sakura of their ever-so watching presence.

_So he finally built up the guts to ask huh?_ Eriol thought happily. _Thank God, I thought he'd never say it. And Tomoyo and I didn't have to do a thing!  
_  
Tomoyo was bouncing still, even in Eriol's grasp, her eyes lit up with excitement.

When Eriol let go of her mouth, she went rambling on.

"I have to make dresses and flowers and cake! Oh cake! What kind of cake should I make? Though I really think that Sakura should make it because she's such a good cake maker but then again maybe we should get the sweet card to help or something I'm not sure!"

Eriol laughed and pushed his finger over her lips. "Shh Tomoyo my sweet, or you won't hear what I have to say."

She stopped talking, as suddenly as if someone had pushed the "off" button. "Yes?"

Eriol smirked and got to one knee, holding Tomoyo's hands gently in his.

Tomoyo gasped, a grin breaking out across her pretty face.

"Tomoyo," Eriol said. "When we get-"

"YES!" Tomoyo shrieked, wrapping her arms around his neck, the two tumbling to the ground.

She kissed him. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Eriol laughed, hugging her waist tightly. "Well, that was easy."

Tomoyo grinned. "Of course it was! I knew you were going to ask."

"Oh really? For how long?"

"Since the day I met you." Tomoyo smiled innocently, kissing him lightly.

"Awe isn't this sweet!" A voice said, startling Tomoyo and Eriol off each other.

**XxXxX**

"Syaoran!" Syaoran heard Eriol's shouting from below them.

Syaoran sighed and broke Sakura and his kiss, looking down at the blue-haired boy. "What?"

"It's the guards!" Eriol shouted up at him, a grin on his face, his cheeks slightly red. "They've come to take us home!"

Sakura smiled. "You mean we're going now? Right now to China?"

Syaoran nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Yep. Hold on."

With a swift move he'd jumped out of the tree, landing gently on the ground, Sakura tightly in his arms bridal-style.

"Where are they?" Sakura asked as Syaoran let her go, her feet hitting the solid ground.

"They're over there, with Tomoyo." Eriol smirked. "She's measuring them all up, saying she wants to make them new uniforms"

Sakura laughed and rushed off to where Tomoyo was, standing in a small group of men dressed in dark green uniforms. "That's Tomoyo."

Eriol turned to Syaoran, the smirk still planted on his face. "So."

Syaoran glared at him, though not seriously. "You two were listening the whole time, weren't you?"

"But of course." Eriol grinned. "But you're not alone in that one"

"Congratulations." Syaoran smiled, patting Eriol on the back. "So, when are we leaving port?"

"Soon," Eriol replied, walking with his friend towards the group ahead. Sakura and Tomoyo were giggling madly to each other. "Once the sun sets we'll be in China my friend"

Syaoran sighed with relief. "It'll be good to go back home, I guess"

"Yeah," Eriol agreed. "Though as soon as we get there"

"It'll be all about the war." Syaoran said.

"What about your sisters and your mom?" Eriol asked. "Are you going to tell them about you and Sakura?"

Syaoran nodded. "Even if my mother doesn't believe our story, she can't say no to my fiancé, right?"

Eriol chuckled, nodding shortly. "You always were a smart ass. But I'm more worried about what your sisters will do to Sakura, not to mention Tomoyo."

Syaoran ran his hand through his messy hair. "Yeah, I guess. They're going to be in for a surprise."

"Yeah, no doubt." Eriol laughed as they approached the group. "I don't think Sakura and Tomoyo will expect your sisters to be like that."

Syaoran frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" But Eriol had already started to talk to one of the guards. "Hey! Hirazagwa!"

* * *

Okay! Sorry once again it was a bit shorter!

For all you Mediator fans, here's a sneak peek of my newest upcoming fic!

**SUMMARY--**What if Paul had suceeded in his plan to get rid of Jesse and have Suze all for himself? What happens when Suze can no longer remember her Spanish lover? Many things, actually

_"I like it like this." Jesse said, lying back on the shingled roof just outside my bedroom window, his hands resting comfortably behind his head._

I was sitting beside him, gazing out at the night sky, a cool salty breeze tugging at my hair. "Like what?"

He shrugged. "You know, just like this. Just the two of us, like old times."

I have to admit that this kind of caught me off guard, and I felt something rise in my throat.

I turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Suze! Suze!" Cee Cee cried, her voice frantic. "Suze wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself gazing up into Cee Cee's worried gaze.

"What's up Cee?" I asked, sitting up groggily, resting my hand on my forehead. "Ugh…what happened? Why am I on the ground?"

"You passed out." Cee Cee said, sounding relieved. "Thank God your okay. You were sitting there one second, and the next you were on the ground, totally out of it!"

"Glad I scared you." I grinned.

"What happened? Why did you pass out?"

"I don't…know." I breathed, going over what I had just seen. Jesse…we were on the roof…that night, it seemed so familiar to me. "But I saw something..."

Startled, Cee Cee looked around us, as if expecting to see something jump out of the bushes. "Saw what? Where?"

"Not here." I said dreamily. "In my head. Jesse..."

"Who in the world is Jesse?" Cee Cee asked.

I turned and looked up at the moon. "That's what I'd like to know."

--Well, that's the sneak peek for you!  
Sneak peek to the sequel to "With You" COMING SOON!


	17. China

_Thanks for all your reviews!

* * *

_

For those of you who don't know, the Mediator series is about a sixteen-year-old girl who can see, touch, kiss, etc. ghosts as if they were real. This leads to many problems...along with romance with a cartain hot Spanish ghost.  
Anyway, it's amazing!

* * *

Okay, I watched two episodes of Oprah today (Yes, I am an Oprah fan) and it was all about Hurricane Katrina. If you have seen these episodes or even just one, you know how tragic and terrifying the situation in those five states are. (Especially if you live there or are, yourself, an American)  
Anyway, I encourage anyone and EVERYONE to do anything they can to help the survivors in any way possible! I know us here in Canada at my school are going to put on a huge-ass fundraiser to help out!  
Please help out!

* * *

Love of War  
Chapter Seventeen: China

The day sail to China was beautiful. The whole time Sakura and Tomoyo were on deck, staring, wide-eyed, out at the diamond water.

"It's beautiful!" Tomoyo breathed, smiling at Sakura. "I can't believe that people say it's so dangerous."

Sakura nodded. "It is"

"Are you two going to stay over here the whole trip?" Eriol smirked, standing beside Syaoran, who was leaning against the railing, staring intently at his bride-to-be.

"You bet!" Sakura grinned. "I never want to get off this boat!"

Tomoyo sighed, resting her chin in her hands, her gray eyes staring brightly out to sea. "I want to live here"

Sakura giggled and walked over to Syaoran. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned into him, the two looking out at the water.

"I'm glad your coming with me." Syaoran whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her neck.

"Me too," Sakura smiled.

By just getting on the large ship, Sakura was leaving behind so many things; her old life, her family, her pain. Though she hid it somewhat, she still mourned for her father's death along with the rest of her family. She hated to see so many people die to ruthlessly.

But she knew not that Syaoran hadn't meant any of it. He didn't know that he was fighting against the wrong people.

He knew now, and the past wouldn't repeat itself.

Sakura could see a softness in his eyes now, an ever-present smile lingering. She hadn't been able to see it before, but now it was clear.

Closing her eyes, she smiled, her back contently on Syaoran's chest. He would protect her, she knew. And she would protect him.

Subconsciously, Sakura ran her finger along her star key necklace, it seemed to hum under her touch, warm. This small trinket held the power of so many generations…not only the key, but Sakura herself.

Sakura had heard, not long ago, that if someone were to kill her, burn her body and spread the ashes on themselves, they would gain her powers.

She couldn't think of anyone in the world that would be so cruel to do such a thing.

"What are you thinking about?" Syaoran said, noticing her sudden silence. Eriol had walked over to join Tomoyo by the rail and left the two alone. "Japan?"

Sakura shrugged. "Not really. Just this thing that I heard a while ago"

"What is it?" He asked.

Sakura told him how one was to get her powers if they weren't family, or just a male in the family. "That's horrible," Syaoran said once she was finished her tale.

Sakura nodded, her eyes worried. "I doubt anyone would be cold enough to do such a thing, but really…you never know. I mean, whoever Doremi is working for, or even Doremi himself…I don't know"

He kissed her forehead lightly. "I won't let anyone hurt you"

Sakura smiled. "I know, thank you"

"Ho much longer till we get there?" Tomoyo asked, she and Eriol walking up to the two, noticing that they may be getting left out of an important conversation.

Syaoran looked out to sea again. "A couple hours at the least, maybe two"

Sakura smiled and grasped Tomoyo's hands. "This is exciting"

"Yes!" Tomoyo laughed. "Finally we get to travel"

The two girls broke out into fits of giggles, for some reason, and walked off.

Eriol smirked and shook his head. "What are we getting ourselves into?"

Syaoran grinned. "Hey, we'll never be bored."

**(AN: I'm going to make up Syaoran's 4 sister's names)**

"Oh my God!" Teshi shrieked as the group of four walked into the large mansion. "Catty! Sari! Koni! Get over here now!"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura with a nervous smile on her face. "I never expected Syaoran's sister to be like…this."

Sakura nodded blankly. Syaoran's sisters had surrounded them, pulling at their hair and clothes, shrieked about how "cute" they were.

"Guys!" Syaoran snarled, grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her from the mob, Eriol doing the same to Tomoyo. "Leave them alone!"

"Oh come on Syaoran!" Sari giggled, reaching for Sakura again. "They're so cute! We haven't seen anything cute in a long time!"

Eriol laughed. "Shall we go find Yelan before Sakura and Tomoyo are murdered?"

Syaoran nodded, quickly dragging Sakura from the room, his sisters protesting loudly.

"I never thought that they'd be…like that." Sakura laughed as they stepped into a large, quiet, hallway.

Syaoran sighed, frustrated. "They've been that way since I can remember. Impossible!"

Tomoyo giggled. "This should be interesting. So who's Yelan?"

"My mother." Syaoran said. "I guess I never told you guys her name."

Sakura shook her head. "Nope. Well, I knew, but Tomoyo didn't."

Syaoran smirked. "Well, she's not like my sisters, though I bet she would be if she didn't have to be so serious all the time. But she's nice, I'm sure she'll like you."

Sakura nodded nervously. "I hope so"

"But," Syaoran said.

"But? There's a but? But what?" Tomoyo asked.

"I can't go in with you two, neither can Eriol." Syaoran said. "I've already sent a message ahead saying that two girls would be meeting with mother. But she doesn't know who you are. You're going to have to tell her"

Sakura's breath left her. "You mean…you aren't going to be there? What if she hates me when she finds out I'm Kinomoto?"

Syaoran shook his head. "She won't. But when she's ready, she'll call me in. Or if I hear anything bad, I'll come in. She doesn't like it when I'm in there, because then she feels pressured."

Great.

Sakura sighed, grapping Tomoyo's hand. They arrived at the large doors that led to Yelan Li's office.

"Good luck." Eriol smirked, waving to the two girls as they stepped into the room.

"This is so, so nerve wracking." Tomoyo whispered, her eyes fearful.

Sakura smiled as they approached Yelan.

She was tall, with long black hair that fell past her waist. Her face was soft and fine featured. She was beautiful.

"Welcome!" She smiled, turning to them. "You must be the two Syaoran sent me about"

Sakura nodded. "Um…y-yes madam"

She looked at Sakura, her eyes boring into the girl. "You're Japanese?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. This is my friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. My name is Sakura…Sakura Kinomoto"

Yelan winced and took a step backwards as if she'd been slapped. "A Kinomoto? How dare you show your face in my household!"

"You don't understand." Sakura said, pleading. "I'm not here to cause trouble. You see, we've been tricked, the Li and the Kinomoto"

Yelan looked at her, but her glare remained. "How so?"

"I'm not quite sure," Sakura said. "Syaoran knows more about it. But I know that someone has turned us against each other, your niece, Meilin, has joined their side"

The woman's eyes went wide and she sank into her large leather chair, staring blankly at Sakura. "M-Meilin? What made her do…such a thing?"

"She did it long ago." Tomoyo said softly. "Much before Syaoran was lost on the island with Sakura"

Yelan's eyes focused on Sakura. "So…you are the girl he was with?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes Li-san"

Yelan sighed and waved her hand carelessly. "I've never cared for such formality around here. You may call me Yelan"

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Yelan"

"So. Shall I bring in Syaoran then?" She said, ringing a bell at her side.

Syaoran and Eriol stepped into the room, Syaoran taking his place beside Sakura and Eriol beside Tomoyo.

"So you understand mother?" Syaoran asked.

Yelan shook her head. "No. Tell me all about how we were tricked into war"

So he told her. Everything he could think of came pouring from Syaoran's mouth.

When he was done, Yelan slumped back into her chair. "This can't be happening. So many lives!"

Syaoran nodded. "I know, it's bad, really bad. But we know that Doremi and Meilin are in the group, if we can find them then we may be able to find their leader"

Yelan nodded, her eyes clouded with thought. "Yes…but where would they be"

"Still in Japan." Sakura spoke up. "I hope. The last time we saw Meilin was in Japan"

Yelan nodded, her eyes flashing to Sakura's neck, the star key. "You are the Magic Holder? The Card Mistress?"

Sakura nodded. "I am"  
"They are after you then." Yelan said thoughtfully. "If we can get them to come looking for you"

"No!" Syaoran growled. "I'm not going to leave Sakura to Doremi! Not in a million years!"

Sakura's cheeks flared.

Yelan stared at her son. "S-Syaoran? You talk of this girl as if you are her protector, as if you are in love!"

This time it was Syaoran's turn to blush. He turned to Sakura. "You didn't tell her?"

Sakura shrugged. "I didn't find the right moment"

"Tell me what?" Yelan asked.

Syaoran took a breath and turned to his mother. "Mom. I am…in love with Sakura. Just before we came here, I asked her to marry me once the war was over, she agreed"

He stood, waiting for his mother to burst into screams and angry shouts of "How dare you dishonor the Li family!".

But they never came.

Instead she stood and rushed over to her son, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Oh Syaoran! That's wonderful news!"

There was silence.

No one could believe it.

Then Yelan hugged Sakura and the silence grew unhealthily cold.

"What's everyone so quiet about?" Yelan grinned. "Oh Sakura you must get my daughters to help you with the wedding, they'd love it!"

"No way!" Syaoran said, breaking the silence other than his mother. "Besides, we're still too young. So they, and you , will just have to wait. Plus we have to find Sakura's brother, Touya, first."

Sakura gasped. "Touya! Oh my God I almost forgot! What will he think of all this?"

**XxXxX**

"This will never work." Touya mumbled hotly under his breath. He was walking along a beaten path, his hands tied painfully behind his back, Yukito walking behind him, Kero on his shoulder.

"It'll work." Touya's father smirked. "Sakura will find out, thanks to the message I just sent to China, she should be there by now, and she'll come and try to rescue you. Perfect."

Touya hadn't been listening to the rest of it. He'd stopped at "China".

"C-China?" Touya stammered. "What is s-she doing in China? Doesn't that Li kid-"

"Yes Touya," Fujitaka smiled. "Your little sister, my daughter, is with Syaoran in China, meeting his family. They've probably figured out that they've been fighting the wrong people. But no matter, they'll never find out it was me."

"Uh yeah, they will." Yukito said icily. "When you try to kill Sakura."

Fujitaka shrugged. "She won't have time to think. It'll be over soon."

Yukito's gaze was acid, Touya had never seen him act so…feral. Touya had learned much about Kero and Yue over the past weeks; they really, really cared about their master, Touya's sister, Sakura.

"I will kill you if you touch her." Yukito snarled.

"Shut up." Fujitaka snapped. "You won't have a say in this, for when Sakura's dead you two will go back to…wherever it is you came from."

"No." Kero growled from Yukito's shoulder, he was very well chained up. "We'll be here, watching over you. For out master is the one with the power. You can't get rid of us so easily."

"Then I'll just have to kill you both." Fujitaka sighed.

Touya never thought that it would be possible, but he hated his father right then. If he had the chance, and he'd make sure he had that chance, he'd kill him.

Fujitaka Kinomoto was not the same. He was no longer Touya and Sakura's father, the life-loving man he'd once been.

"I know what your thinking Touya." Fujitaka smirked. "And believe me, you will never kill me."

"I will, when I get the chance." Touya growled.

"You'll go after that Syaoran boy before me." Fujitaka laughed. "Since Syaoran has asked Sakura to marry him."

Touya felt his face heat with anger.

Marry! Did he think that, just because he was gone, Syaoran could just nuzzle up to his sister?

Fat chance. Syaoran would regret the day he ever met Touya once he found them.

That was a promise.

* * *

Okay! Review! Touya's gonna hurt Syaoran! YAY! I love it when they fight!  
Once again: SUPPORT THOSE EFFECTED BY HURRICANE KATRINA! 


	18. The Note

_Thanks SO much for all your reviews! Keep em comin!_

* * *

Love of War  
Chapter Eighteen: The Note

Sakura sighed, her emerald eyes gazing brightly around her. She and Syaoran were taking a walk in the garden, surrounded by beautiful flowers and sakura trees.

"It's so beautiful here." She smiled.

Syaoran nodded, his arm wrapped around her waist, enjoying how well she fit against him. "You like it here?"

Sakura nodded. "I do. But I do miss home, I guess."

It had been two days since they'd arrived in China and ever since then Sakura and Tomoyo hadn't gotten any time alone with their lovers, mostly because Syaoran's sisters were hunting them down, but also because they had spent a lot of time together, talking about the war and what was to be done.

Syaoran hadn't been able to spend time with Sakura up until then. His mother hadn't left him alone since the news of his soon-to-be marriage. Yelan had warned him many times to keep Sakura safe, for if she was taken…he probably wouldn't see her again.

But now he was able to spend time with her. He had a few hours until they returned to Japan to find Sakura's brother, Touya and her guardians. With them they would probably find Meilin, Doremi and their leader.

"Are you worried?" Sakura asked, noticing how Syaoran had fallen silent.

Syaoran shook his head. It was a lie.

He was worried, not about the war, but about Sakura. Someone wanted her powers, wanted her dead. He had to protect her. But what if he couldn't? What would he do without her?

He smiled and kissed the top of her head lightly. "Well, maybe a little."

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry Syaoran. I'm sure that we can get Meilin back to our side and defeat the enemy, no problem."

"That's not what I was worrying about." Syaoran admitted.

"Oh?" Sakura asked. "What then?"

Syaoran sighed and let go of her waist, gripping her hands tightly in his. "Listen, Sakura…I've been thinking, and…well…there's someone out there who wants you dead and-"

"Syaoran." Sakura sighed, cutting him off. "You don't have to worry about that, I can take care of myself."

"That's not it." Syaoran said, stopping and looking her in the eye. "I thought a lot about it, and I've made a decision. You are to stay here and I will retrieve your brother and guardians."

Sakura stared at him, shocked. "W-What? Syaoran, I'm not staying here while you go and-"

"It's decided." Syaoran said firmly. "You will stay here under close watch until I get back. Someone wants you dead Sakura, and I couldn't stand it if you died!"

Sakura glared at him, her hands squeezing his. "I'm not staying here like some weak child, Syaoran! I'm coming with you to find them! And in case you've forgotten, I'm not the only one someone wants dead! Doremi would like nothing better than to-"

"I can handle Doremi, Sakura." Syaoran said, his gaze serious.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't care. I'm coming and that's that!"

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

"And what if you're hurt?" Sakura cried. "It'll be my fault because I won't be there to heal you! Syaoran I'm coming."

Syaoran shook his head. "No."

" You know that if you leave me here," Sakura said, her eyes angry. "I'll follow you. You can't stop me! Syaoran I can fly, remember?"

"Sakura please-"

"I won't stay here while you go off and fight!" Sakura snapped.

Suddenly they heard footsteps rushing across the path towards them, and then Eriol was there, his breath ragged, leaning on his knees, a letter in his hand. "Sa…kura?"

Syaoran and Sakura turned to him, Sakura's hand on the boy's shoulder. "What is it Eriol? What's wrong?"

"A…letter." Eriol said, catching his breath. "Came for you…from Japan."

Sakura gasped and snatched the letter from Eriol, ripping it open.

Syaoran read it over her shoulder, but was unable to, for it was all in Japanese and he only knew how to speak it.

Sakura gasped and was about to sink to her knees, Syaoran caught her.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked urgently. "What does it say?"

"I'm coming with you Syaoran…" Sakura said faintly. "I have to."

"What? What does it say?" Eriol asked, his breath back.

"It says," Sakura said softly. "I have your brother and guardians. Unless you want their blood to stain the earth, come find me. I will be waiting."

She had lied though, that wasn't the whole letter.

The letter read;

_Come to Japan, little cherry blossom. I have your brother and guardians. If you refuse my request, their blood will stain the earth eternally and then I will come for you, and like your brother, Syaoran will die. Come and find me, Sakura. I will be waiting with your death._

She had to go back, to save her brother and guardians.

"I'm coming with you Syaoran." Sakura said again. "I have to now. I have no choice, and neither do you."

Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "All…right. We leave in the morning."

**XxXxX**

"W-What?" Tomoyo shrieked. "Sakura you can't!"

"Shh!" Sakura hissed, cupping her hand over her friend's mouth. "You mustn't tell anyone! Especially Syaoran or Eriol!"

"But Sakura," Tomoyo hissed, tears filling her eyes. "He said 'I will be waiting with your death'! You can't just go! That's suicide!"

"I know!" Sakura growled. "But I can't not go! He said he'd kill Touya, Kero and Yue! And I don't want him to come for Syaoran either,"

"Sakura," Tomoyo cried. "Syaoran loves you! He'll hate it if you die! He'll have nothing to live for! You changed him Sakura, don't take that away!"

"Don't make me feel even worse!" Sakura snapped. "I know I know a thousand times I know! But I have no choice! I can handle myself."

"No! I won't let you go so you can just die!" Tomoyo cried, burying her face in Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura sighed and hugged her. "It'll be fine Tomoyo, I'll come back, I promise."

"What are you talking about?" Tomoyo growled. "I'm coming too."

Sakura groaned. "Not you too! No way! You must stay here, I can't risk your life either!"

"I'm risking it myself." Tomoyo said harshly. "If your going then so am I."

Sakura groaned, tossing her hands into the air and spinning around, stalking out of the room, leaving Tomoyo to sink into a chair and cry. "I won't loose you Sakura."

Sakura stomped away, her anger flaring.

Once she knew she was far enough away, she broke into tears.

Who was she kidding? If she did go, there was no way she'd come back alive. Kero and Yue had used up way too much of her magic powers and she was weakening ever hour. She had no chance if she fought…whoever it was who'd sent the letter.

She sank to the floor in her room, covering her face with her hands and crying. She hoped no one would hear her and investigate.

But someone did.

She'd been sitting for only a few minuets, crying, when she felt a gentle hand touch her cheek.

Sakura gasped and looked up, her eyes catching familiar chocolate ones.

"S-Syaoran?"

He wasn't smiling, he looked very serious. He was dressed differently; black pants, slightly baggy and a dark green muscle shirt, his sword at his hip and a dagger tied to his boot, his dark hair messed into his eyes.

"Sakura..."

Sakura closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest, bursting into tears once again.

"Shh, Sakura." Syaoran whispered, his arms wrapping around her gently, hugging her tightly to him. "It's going to be okay, you don't have to cry."

"I'm so worried." She cried. "What if they're already dead and it's all a trap? What if…what if I loose you?"

He smiled weakly and breathed in the scent of her hair, cherry blossoms. "Sakura, you won't loose me, I promise."

She looked up at him. "But…what if? I don't know what I'd do without you."

Syaoran cupped her face in his hands, brushing her tears away with his thumbs. "Sakura, you won't loose me." He said again. "That's a promise. I said I'd marry you, I will live to marry you."

He leaned forward and kissed her.

His lips were warm and comforting, causing Sakura to relax a little and kiss him back.

She felt safe with Syaoran, and always would. With him so close, no one could hurt her.

Syaoran gently lifted her off the ground and sat down on the bed with her in his lap, cradling her comfortingly.

Sakura sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his chest. "I hate whoever is doing this…whoever has them. I want him dead Syaoran, I know that sounds terrible, but I want it."

Syaoran sighed tilted her chin so she was looking up at him. "I know Sakura, I don't think there's anyone who doesn't want him dead."

Sakura smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. "I don't want to loose you."

Syaoran smiled and kissed her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her, crushing her body against his.

"You won't loose me Sakura, I won't let you go."

Sakura closed her eyes, not allowing the tears to fall. _I won't cry…I have to be strong. Strong for everyone…Strong for Syaoran.  
_  
The next thing Sakura knew she was lying down with Syaoran on top of her, kissing her passionately.

"I won't let you go Sakura." He breathed. "I love you"

Sakura smiled and let herself get caught up in the moment, in the desire. "I love you too."

* * *

Yeah…end of the chapter, you can guess what happened…anyhoo. Review!  
I thought of the most amazing quote by Lacus from Gundam Seed while writing that: We call for peace, but with weapons in our hands.  
Lacus has the most amazing quotes! Check my profile for her amazing speech! 


	19. Back to Japan

_Thanks SO much for all your reviews! Hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

Love of War  
Chapter Nineteen: Back to Japan

Sakura hopped off the dock and onto the fresh soil of Japan, taking a deep breath of the sea air.

"Ready to go?" Tomoyo asked, standing beside her.

Sakura nodded, fiddling with her hands a bit.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo said, looking at her friend oddly. "You've been acting…odd, ever since we got on the boat"

"Oh, it's nothing." Sakura smiled. "Probably just a little nervous"

Nervous. Yes. Lying to her best friend? Also yes.

Sakura wasn't just nervous, she was happy, excited, confused, everything.

She couldn't get the night before out of her head.

Her emerald gaze floated over to Syaoran, who was standing with Eriol, chatting away about something. She remembered him, the feeling of his lips on hers, his body on top of her.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, tapping her friend. "Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded, her eyes worried. "Tomoyo…I did something"

Tomoyo gaped at her friend. What could Sakura possibly do that she would look that worried?

"What?"

"I…" Sakura sighed, whispering into Tomoyo's ear.

"You slept with-" Tomoyo all but shouted, Sakura slapping her hand over her friend's mouth.

"You tell anyone, especially Eriol or Touya, and I will kill you"

Tomoyo giggled. "So how was it?"

"Tomoyo!"

"Ready to go?" Syaoran asked, appearing at Sakura's side.

Sakura jumped. "Uh…yeah"

Tomoyo smiled and walked away from the two.

"You okay Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I'm fine"

Syaoran smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Like I said before, I'll protect you"

Sakura smiled, leaning against his shoulder. "Thank you."

**XxXxX**

"This place gives me the creeps." Eriol said under his breath. He, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura were walking through a thick, dark forest. "It's so dark"

"I can fix that." Sakura said, pulling her star key from her neck. "Oh key of the star with-"

"No!" Syaoran said. "Not yet Sakura. You have to save your strength."

Sakura nodded and put her necklace back on. She and Tomoyo had each been given new outfits to wear in battle. Sakura's was a dark green tube top with thick straps that hung off her shoulders, the top tied up from the front with dark drown string. Her skirt was such a rich brown it looked black, it fell above her knees in slight strips. Sakura's boots were black that tied all the way up to her knees.

Tomoyo's was a dark bluish-gray dress that tied up the front like Sakura's, it was off the shoulder but long sleeved. She wore high lace boots that rose to her knees.

Syaoran turned to Eriol. "Eriol? You want to do the pleasure?"

Eriol nodded and lifted his hand to his side and opening his palm. Suddenly, a large glowing symbol appeared beneath him.

"Wow…" Sakura breathed, watching as a staff with a moon and sun suddenly appeared in his hand.

Eriol smiled. "You and Syaoran aren't the only ones with magic"

Tomoyo gaped at her lover. "Why…wouldn't you tell me?"

Eriol smiled and kissed her cheek. "Sorry Tomoyo"

"He's Clow Reed's descendent." Syaoran said, turning away from the three. "His magic is somewhat like yours Sakura"

Sakura turned to Syaoran, then to Eriol. "Really? Cool."

Tomoyo laughed. "You two can compare powers later okay? For now, we have to find Meilin"

Sakura nodded, agreeing.

The group of four continued to walk through the forest, everywhere they went growing steadily darker. Eriol's staff helped somewhat though.

"Why don't you make that thing brighter?" Syaoran asked over his shoulder.

Eriol shook his head. "Not unless you want them to be warned of our approach"

Syaoran smirked. It was like Eriol to be a smart ass at a time like this.

They continued to walk for hours in search of the hideout that was sure to be nearby.

"I can sense Yue and Kero getting closer." Sakura said suddenly. "We're getting closer"

Tomoyo smiled. "That's-"

She was cut off by an arrow hitting the trunk of a tree next to her. She screamed and fell backwards to the ground.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura cried, kneeling beside the girl. "Are you okay?"

Tomoyo nodded, her eyes worried. "Yeah I'm fine"

Sakura looked around her, Syaoran and Eriol were standing on either side of her and Tomoyo, Syaoran's sword raised, ready to fight and Eriol's staff ready.

"I have to use it now." Sakura whispered, gripping onto her necklace.

"Sakura no!" Tomoyo said. "You have to save your strength!"

"I have to." Sakura said. "Oh key of the star with power burning bright. Reveal the staff and shine your light!" She shouted. "Release!"

Her star key began to glow in her hand as she chanted, spinning around and around until it stopped and was her staff.

Sakura stood, Tomoyo getting to her feet. "Syaoran where are they?"

"I can't see any of them." Syaoran growled, his grip on his sword tight. "Fuck"

"I know how to get them out." Sakura said. "Shadow card!" She shouted, tossing the card into the air and hitting it with her staff.

A shadow person appeared in front of her.

"Find the enemy, show me their shadows." Sakura ordered.

The shadow nodded and sunk into the ground, disappearing.

The creature returned seconds later, and to Sakura's horror, they were completely surrounded.

"We're surrounded." She whispered to Syaoran.

He groaned. "No"

A shill laugh was heard from behind him and he turned suddenly, catching ruby eyes.

"Meilin!" He gasped.

Meilin smirked at Syaoran, the two swords in her hands looked dangerous, as did she."Hello Syaoran, what are you doing here, in our neck of the woods?"

Syaoran glared at her despite himself. "Meilin what are you doing? Don't do this!"

He heard Sakura gasp and he spun around. Doremi was standing behind her, his sword pressed up against her throat, his free arm encircling her waist.

"Doremi." Syaoran snarled, making a move to attack him.

Meilin's sword stopped him. "I don't think so Syaoran, your fight is with me"

Syaoran looked around him. Where was Eriol? Tomoyo?

Then he saw them; they were being dragged off by two large men.

"Eriol!" Syaoran shouted.

"Pay attention Syao." Meilin smirked, striking him with her sword.

Syaoran stumbled backwards, gripping onto his shoulder where Meilin had hit him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Meilin laughed. "Oh come on Syaoran! You really can't guess?"

Syaoran shook his head, keeping one eye on Meilin and one on Doremi.

Doremi had his hands around Sakura, dragging her, kicking and struggling, away into the dark forest.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, trying to rush after her.

Meilin jumped into the air, landing in between him and Sakura.

"Get out of my way Meilin." Syaoran warned, raising his sword. "I don't want to hurt you"

"Too late Syaoran." Meilin snapped. "You already did"

She charged at him, slashing her swords at his body. He blocked.

"Meilin stop!" Syaoran shouted at her. "Please"

"Why?" Meilin asked angrily. "You don't understand, do you Syaoran?"

"Understand, what?" He asked, pushing her back with his sword.

"You broke my heart Syaoran!" Meilin cried, thrusting her sword forward, barely missing Syaoran's chest. "By choosing that bitch Sakura!"

"Meilin we're cousins!" Syaoran said angrily. "It would never work! I never loved you like that"

"Well I loved you!" Meilin snarled. "And you betrayed me! I was by your side for years, and that…that girl showed up and you suddenly fall in love"

"Meilin you don't understand!" Syaoran said. "I love Sakura, you can't change that! But I love you too, but as family"

Meilin glared at him. "Well I loved you more than that Syaoran. But it's too late now"

"Please!" Syaoran begged. "Come back to China with us, there's nothing here for you"

"Nothing here for me?" Meilin sounded amused. "Please, Syaoran, don't make me laugh. There is way more here for me than there will ever be back home"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Once my master gets the girl's power, I'll have complete power"

Syaoran smirked. "You really think that he will share his powers with you?"

"I never said he would." Meilin growled. "But if my master is powerful, then so am I. We will be unbeatable"

"But…Meilin. You've got to know, deep down that this is wrong"

Meilin glared at him. "Fuck you"

With that she dove towards him, her swords slashing like she was a demon possessed.

"You can't win against me Syaoran." Meilin smirked. "I've trained with you for years, remember? I know your every move"

Syaoran smirked. "Well then, that means I know you're every move too!" He dove to the ground, swiping his feet across hers, knocking her to the ground.

"Ugh!" Meilin gasped, hitting the ground, hard. "Bastard!"

Syaoran took the dagger from his boot and stabbed it with all his might into the ground, pinning the neck of her shirt with it.

She tried to pull the knife off, but was unable.

"New technique." Syaoran smirked, patting her lightly on the cheek.

"I'll kill her Syaoran! You know that!" Meilin shouted as Syaoran got to his feet and sheathed his sword, staring to walk away.

"Not if I can help it." Syaoran said, turning from her and rushing into the forest.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Next chapter is a bit…yeah, you'll hate Fujitaka. Anyway, REVIEW WHILE YOU STILL CAN! 


	20. Meeting Father

_Thanks SO much for all your reviews! I love you all!_

* * *

Love of War  
Chapter Twenty: Meeting Father

Sakura kicked at Doremi, struggling against his grip. "Let me go!"

"I don't think so little cherry." He whispered in her ear, his breath sickening on her neck. "I get to have a little fun with you first."

Sakura looked frantically around her for Eriol or Tomoyo, but they had broken off from her and Doremi a while ago, probably to either be taken to a cell or to be killed.

Sakura hoped they were just tied up somewhere, or had escaped.

She wished that she had her staff with her, but Doremi had taken it from her when he'd captured her and it had un-transformed. He'd put the key in his pocket.

Doremi was leading her through the forest, up ahead Sakura could see a large mansion, shadowed in the moonlight. A cold fear welled up in Sakura's chest as she realized that she was alone and for all that she knew, Syaoran could be dead, Tomoyo and Eriol could be dead.

No one was coming for her.

Doremi pushed her through the doors of the mansion, leading her down a long hallway. The hallways were filled with paintings and pottery, so beautiful that Sakura knew they had been stolen.

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura growled, pulling at her wrist, but Doremi wouldn't let it go.

"To see my master." He answered, a smirk playing across his lips. "But first..."

Before Sakura knew it Doremi had spun around, catching her off guard, and pinned her against the wall.

"Get off me!" Sakura shrieked, punching at his chest.

"I don't think so Sakura," Doremi smiled. "I've been waiting to have you for a while, and now, you can't escape me."

He pressed his body against hers, moving his lips to her neck. Sakura felt him kiss her, small warning fires lighting inside her.

This wasn't good.

"Stop! Please!" Sakura cried, trying desperately to get him off her.

He wouldn't budge.

His hands left her wrist and slid down her waist and under her skirt. Sakura gasped. "Fuck you! Get off!"

She tried to kick him in the groin, but he moved away from her, pressing his body more tightly against hers and moving his lips to hers, kissing her hungrily.

Sakura wanted to gag, or puke, or kill him. She was with Syaoran, not him. She loved Syaoran, not him.

He had no right to touch her.

Just as Doremi was getting serious, moving his hand to undo his pants and the other to the hem of her skirt, a loud, booming voice stopped him.

"What are you doing?" The man said stomping up to Doremi and backhanding him. "You are not supposed to touch her!"

"Hey, she's my captive until we get to-"

"Shut up!" The man growled. He was, obviously, older than Doremi with dusty blonde hair and blazing blue eyes. He reached over and grabbed Sakura's wrist, pulling the auburn-haired girl away from Doremi. "He will want to speak with you too, come on runt."

Doremi glared at the man.

Though Sakura knew that the man was her enemy, she couldn't help but be thankful towards him.

For the rest of the walk through the mansion, Sakura stuck close to the nameless man, knowing that Doremi, with his temper, would surely take her any chance he got.

The man who was holding Sakura's wrist stopped suddenly at a door, knocking three times. "She's here." He said.

There was a reply from inside the room.

The man turned to Sakura and let go of her wrist, sliding the door open and shoving her through. Then he closed the door behind her.

Sakura could hear, from the other side of the door, the man had started to shout at Doremi, who was freaking at the older man.

With a smirk Sakura turned into the room. She pulled, from her pocket, her star key. When Doremi's mind was preoccupied, he wasn't paying attention to where her hands went.

She stepped further into the room. It was huge.

All around her were large tapestries hanging from the walls and ceilings, paintings hung beside the tapestries and underneath them were beautiful vases and tables lined with different ornaments.

There was a large window at the back of the room, beyond it Sakura could see the ocean.

"Wow." She breathed. They had been so close to the enemies hideout…they hadn't even known it.

Suddenly, Sakura heard a muffled sound from the corner of the room, to her left.

She turned, and gasped.

"Touya!"

Sakura rushed over to her brother, falling to her knees beside him. He was sitting, leaning against the stone wall, his wrists in chains that were attached to the stone. His face was badly bruised and a deep cut was scabbing on his forehead. His arms and legs were, also, bruised.

Using her magic, Sakura could see that his wrist was broken, probably from struggling against the chains.

"Touya, are you alright?" She asked, brushing some of his dark hair from his face.

Touya's eyes fluttered open and he stared, shocked, at her. "S-Sakura? What are you doing here?"

Sakura sighed with relief, a smile breaking out across her face. "I'm so happy you're okay! Where's Kero? Yue?"

"Over here." A voice said.

Sakura turned to the familiar, squeaky, voice. Kero was sitting, in his masked form, in a small cage, Yue as Yukito chained to the wall beside him. Kero wasn't badly hurt, only a few cuts and bruises, but Yue was no better than Touya, almost worst.

"Are you two okay?" Sakura asked.

Yukito nodded, his glasses were cracked. "Yeah, we're fine. Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded. "A little flustered but otherwise I'm fine."

Kero sighed. "You shouldn't have come Sakura."

"I had to!" Sakura said. "I got a note…I had no other choice!""

"Still." Touya said softly. "Your life is in danger."

The sixteen-year-old smiled at her brother. "I know that, but still."

"No," Touya said. "You don't understand. Even if you do survive this…you're going to be scarred. Their master…he's-"

"Finally," A voice said from behind Sakura. She recognized it. "You came, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened. She feared turning around.

"Impossible." She breathed.

But from the look in her brother's eyes, she knew that what she was thinking was true.

Sakura turned, slowly, to face her father.

"D-Daddy?" She whispered, stumbling backwards.

Fujitaka glared down at his daughter, his lips turned upwards in a wicked smile. "Surprised to see me?"

Sakura didn't say anything, she just stared in horror at her dead father.

But…he was standing right there. He couldn't be dead.

"He betrayed us Sakura," Touya said, venom in his voice as he stared up at his father. "He was never really dead. He got that girl, Meilin, and the others to kill our family and friends. He faked his death."

"Even…Syaoran?" Sakura asked breathlessly.

"Syaoran?" Fujitaka Kinomoto laughed. "Like he'd ever join me. No, Meilin warned me of that boy. Right now she should be killing him."

A coldness ran through Sakura, like a wind on a winter's day. Her father…the man who had raised her, been with her every day…had betrayed her. "How…could you?"

"Easily.." Fujitaka smirked. "When you were born Sakura, I knew that you would gain the Kinomoto powers, and after seeing my sister get them…all I felt was jealousy. Only Kinomoto women can get the power. So, instead of killing you, for Yue and Kero were very protective, I devised a plan of attack, hoping that one day I would be able to get you alone, far away from your guardians."

"You knew that by enabling them to change, it would weaken me." Sakura said, her gaze falling on Yukito and Kero.

Fujitaka nodded. "Yes. I knew. I knew that you had met Syaoran, Meilin's cousin. So I sent her a message and she replayed a fake message to her leader. They came here to Japan and attacked us. I, naturally, went with Doremi as he hid in the shadows, giving Meilin my pendant to show that she had supposedly killed me."

"But…that's horrible." Sakura said.

"So what if it is?" Fujitaka snapped angrily. "I need the power Sakura, you are not fit to use it, control it."

"And you think you can control it?" Sakura hissed, her anger flaring. "Only the chosen one can control the power, without being the chosen one the magic will free itself and wreak havoc, you know that!"

"Do I?" Fujitaka smirked, reaching down and grabbing the girl by her hair, dragging her to her feet. "Well it's too late Sakura, the damage has been done. Your power will be mine."

"You'll be killing your own daughter." Sakura whispered harshly.

Fujitaka shook his head sadly, a smirk playing across his lips. "What makes you think I care?"

With a harsh move, Fujitaka tossed his daughter to the side like an old rag doll. Sakura fell, hitting the ground, hard, her head hitting the tiled floor with a sickening crack.

"Sakura!" Yukito gasped. "Fujitaka you bastard!"

"Shut up!" Fujitaka roared. "You three are next!"

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes and she lifted her head off the ground, a pool of blood was where her head once lay, a deep cut just above her eyebrow. "S-Syaoran..."

"Don't bother calling for him sweetheart." Fujitaka smiled, crouching down beside Sakura and running his hand along the side of her cheek. "He's not coming for you, no one is."

Sakura glared at him. "You are dead to me father. I will not blink when I kill you."

Fujitaka sighed, looking beyond Sakura and out the large window, into the rising sun. "Oh look, it's morning. The dawn of a new day. Too bad you won't be able to see the sun set Sakura."

Before Sakura knew what was happening, Fujitaka had lashed out and hit her, hard, across the face, tossing her to one side.

Then, she felt his boot sink into her ribs, kicking her with all his might.

He didn't stop.

"No!" Sakura heardYukito cry. His shouts were so far away.

Sakura felt a sharp pain in her side as her ribs cracked. A strangled cry escaped her lips.

She slipped into darkness.

* * *

Fujitaka….is an ass. Hope you liked it! Not many chapters left! REVIEW WHILE YOU STILL CAN! 


	21. Fighting Back

_Thanks SO much for all your reviews!  
Just to let you know, this will be the last chapter for a WHILE because I have the chapters pre-typed...and I ran out of chapters...heh...heh...heh. Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible!_

* * *

Love of War  
Chapter Twenty-One: Fighting Back

"E-Eriol?" Tomoyo whispered, her hands tightly tied behind her back, Eriol's back against her. "What are we going to do? I'm worried about Syaoran and Sakura."

"Me too." Eriol said, tugging at the ropes around his wrists, keeping a watchful eye on the two men that had grabbed them. "I don't know what we're supposed to do"

The two were being held in the garden of the large mansion, inside, not too long ago, they could hear shouting.

"W-What's going to happen to Sakura?" Tomoyo breathed, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Don't worry, Sakura can take care of herself. There's no doubt that Syaoran's on her way to get her." Eriol said comfortingly. "But we should be worrying about ourselves"

"What are they going to do to us?"

"Most likely, we're going to be the testers." Eriol sighed.

"Testers?" Tomoyo said flatly.

"Once their leader gets Sakura's powers, he'll probably want to test them out on something"

Tomoyo groaned. "Great! I don't feel like being burned to a crisp, thank you. God, I just wish I knew who their leader was…then I'd give him, or her, a piece of my mind!"

Eriol smirked. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough, don't worry. But for now we have to kill these guys, and go and help Sakura"

Tomoyo nodded, watching the sun slowly rise, the dawning of a new day.

But they were still at war, what was so new about it?

Finally, Tomoyo felt warm hands tug at her wrists and the rope around them. Eriol had gotten free.

"Almost there." Eriol said, never taking his eyes off their guards, who were chatting idly to each other.

"Hurry." Tomoyo breathed.

Eriol smirked and pulled the ropes from Tomoyo's wrists. "Let's go"

Tomoyo smiled and nodded, spying her sword and Eriol's staff not far from them, but dangerously close to the two guards.

"What are we gonna do?" Tomoyo whispered to him.

"Kill them, what else?" Eriol smirked, getting to his feet.

The guards, seeing this, jumped and unsheathed their swords. "Hey! How did you get out?"

"Well." Eriol said calmly, his blue eyes shinning. "You two should know, you really suck at tying rope"

The guards glared at him, one said, "Shut up!"

The other guard smirked. "You can't even kill us, we have your sword and staff"

"Actually." Tomoyo smiled, appearing at Eriol's side, her sword in hand, handing Eriol his staff. "We do. Thanks for being the distraction honey"

Eriol smirked, holding his staff out in front of him. "Now, you were saying, boys?"

**XxXxX**

Syaoran ran through the mansion, his amber eyes frantically searching for Sakura.

_Where is she?_ He wondered, rushing down the dark hallways, his sword in hand.

"Looking for something Li?" A cold voice said from behind the Li leader.

Startled, Syaoran spun around, only to come face-to-face with Doremi.

"Doremi." Syaoran growled. "Where is Sakura? What did you do to her"

"I did nothing." Doremi said, his sword in his hand, ready for a fight. "Sadly. She's with my master now"

Syaoran's heart sank. _No…am I too late?  
_  
Doremi smirked, knowing very well what Syaoran was thinking. "Id hurry if I were you, Syao, or she may die. Hell, she could be dead already, I don't know"

"Where is she?" Syaoran asked angrily, his hands gripping the hilt of his sword tightly.

Doremi shrugged. "In the great hall, which is the door behind me. But like I'm going to let you go right on through"

"Please Doremi." Syaoran said. "You don't know what you're doing"

"Oh, I know what I'm doing all right, Xiao-Lang"

Syaoran glared at him. "Fine. Then I'll just have to get rid of you"

Doremi smirked. "You can try"

With that Syaoran launched himself at the other boy, their swords meeting with a loud clash.

"You can't help her anymore Li." Doremi smirked. "Why don't you just admit that you were never fit to be her protector?"

"She's not dead yet." Syaoran growled, shoving Doremi backwards into the wall with all his might.

"You can't win against me Syaoran," Doremi laughed. "You'll never be able to"

Syaoran gasped as Doremi shoved him backwards and he lost his footing, tumbling to the floor, his sword falling a few feet away.

Doremi smirked wickedly, standing over the fallen Li leader, the tip of his sword at his throat.

"It's over Li." Doremi smirked, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Give up"

"Never." Syaoran said, pulling something from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Doremi asked, noticing the piece of paper Syaoran had pulled out.

"Just a little magic trick." Syaoran said, tossing the paper up into the air.

As Doremi watched the paper, Syaoran dove to the side and stanched his sword from the ground, swinging back around to face Doremi.

"Well, I see you have a new trick." Doremi frowned. "Clever boy"

"I have another one." Syaoran smirked, holding another slip of paper in between his fingers.

"Oh come now Li," Doremi laughed, holding his sword at ready. "Like I'll fall for that again. It's paper"

"To you, it is." Syaoran smirked.

Doremi glared at him and dove forwards. "That's it, you're through"

"Force, know my plight, release the light!" Syaoran shouted, throwing the paper in front of his sword, thrusting the flat of the sword into it. "Fire!"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion from there as Doremi gasped and tried to cover himself with his sword, but was overwhelmed by the burning flames that surrounded him instantly.

"W-What?" Doremi gasped, standing in the center of a ring of fire. "You're a wizard, too? Like that Eriol guy?"

"Not quite." Syaoran said, his dark gaze fixed on the teen in front him. "I'm giving you one last chance Doremi. Give up following Sakura's leader, run away"

Doremi laughed, just laughed. "You want to know who my leader is Syaoran? Do you want to know who sent Sakura the letter, who called you to destroy her family, who even sent her and you into the ocean that fateful week a year ago?"

Syaoran gaped at him. _He…knew?_

Doremi nodded, his sword lowering to his sides, the fire still burning brightly around him, it's flames crawled up the sides of the walls and floor.

"I know who he is." he said, the smirk never leaving his face, though Syaoran could tell he was growing uncomfortable in the rising heat. "You want to know who wants Sakura dead so badly?"

"If you're not going to tell me," Syaoran said, holding up another fire talisman. "Then you may as well die"

Doremi smirked. "Fujitaka Kinomoto"

Syaoran gasped, staring wide-eyed at Doremi. "You're lying. Fujitaka Kinomoto is dead! Meilin showed me his necklace"

"But not the body." Doremi said arrogantly. "Meilin knew from the beginning, she knew everything. And now Sakura's in that room behind me, being murdered by her own father"

"You-you bastard!" Syaoran shouted. "Fire!"

With that he hit the other talisman, and another wave of flames swirled around Doremi, swallowing him whole.

Just before Doremi's death, the last thing Syaoran heard him say was "I hope she dies" and then, he was gone.

Without wasting another second, Syaoran jumped over the hot flames and burst into the great hall, where Doremi had said Sakura was.

She wasn't there.

"Kid!" a familiar voice gasped.

Syaoran turned to see Sakura's brother, Touya, and the two guardians, Kero and Yue/Yukito, chained to the wall not too far away.

"Touya!" Syaoran gasped, rushing over to the older boy, who looked worse for the wear. "What happened? Where's Sakura?"

"Fujitaka took her." Yukito said acidly. "Let me go, I'll kill him!"

Syaoran couldn't help but stare at the guardian. Sakura had told him that Yue was so calm and caring, mostly quiet…this was a new side to him.

"Where is Sakura?" Syaoran asked again.

"He took her outside, to the roof." Touya said softly, his head lowered.

Syaoran had never seen Sakura's brother so…calm.

With a faint sigh, Syaoran quickly undid the three figure's chains.

"Thanks." Touya said, getting to his feet, wincing slightly when he moved his wrist.

"It's broken." Syaoran said.

"I know." Touya frowned. "But…please, help my sister"

"You don't have to ask twice." Syaoran smiled, turning and darting out of the room.

"Syaoran wait for me!" Kero shouted, flying after the Chinese boy, his wings growing and covering him as he flew.

When his wings opened, Kero was no longer the tiny creature, but a large lion-like animal.

Yue, now with his wings, was flying beside Syaoran already.

"Are you sure you two are alright to fight?" Syaoran asked.

"Anything for Sakura." Yue growled, swooping over Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled and picked up his speed, gripping his sword tightly in his hand.

_We're coming Sakura…please, hold on._

* * *

Okay! Review! 


	22. Flames of Jealousy

_Thank you everyone for all your reviews, and, most importantly, your patients!  
I've been going through a rough time this past week (you'd know if you read my xanga) so I am sorry the updates haven't been up as fast as usual!  
You guys are amazing!_

* * *

Love of War  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Flames of Jealousy

Sakura's eyes fluttered open to the sound of rustling not too far from her, and a peculiar smell.

_Where am I?_ She thought faintly, her eyes staring blankly up at the morning sky, still slightly pink and orange. _I feel as if someone hit me with a ton of bricks.  
_  
She moaned softly and tried to sit up, but found an unknown force holding her back.

_What's going on?_ She thought, pulling at her arms and legs, finding that she was unable to move them. _No! I can't…move!_

A small cry escaped her lips as she turned her head, only to see that her wrists and ankles were tied to metal circles that were driven into a wooden board, her body lying over a small bed of dried grass and hay.

Then, she remembered.

The mansion…her father…the beating…had he tied her up?

"F-Fujitaka?" Sakura cried out, refusing to call him father. He wasn't her father, not anymore.

"I guess I should have known you wouldn't call me father ever again." Fujitaka smirked, appearing at his daughter's side. He gently stroked some hair from her eyes, a faint smile crossing his lips. "Too bad."

Sakura winced under his touch, moving her face from him. "Don't touch me."

Fujitaka glared down at his daughter. "Goodbye my little cherry blossom."

He turned and grabbed a torch from beside the bed of grass and hay, holding it dangerously close to the dried plants.

"Any last words Sakura?"

"Yes." Sakura said faintly. I have to keep him busy, at least until someone comes…if someone is even coming. "How could you? What would mother think?"

Her father paused for a moment, shock evident in his eyes.

_Good, I hit a sour note._ Sakura thought. _If I can keep him talking…_

"Nadeshiko?" Fujitaka breathed. "What would she think?"

"She loved Touya and I." Sakura said softly. "She didn't care that I possessed the Kinomoto power. She loved you, too, father!"

"It was impossible for her to even possess the power." Fujitaka frowned, lowering his head. "She didn't have Kinomoto blood in her. For that she was weak."

"W-What?"

Her father looked up then, his eyes glazed over. "She was born weak, she lived weak, and she died weak."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura breathed, a cold feeling settling over her. "Father..."

"I've always told you," he said with a faint smirk. "That she died from a sickness…didn't I?"

"What are you saying?" Sakura asked, the cold feeling was in her throat now, choking her. "You…you killed her?"

"She knew I wanted you dead." Fujitaka said softly. "She tried to go to the authorities in the middle of the night…she tried to run and take you and Touya with her. I stopped her..."

_I thought…he loved her!_ Sakura thought frantically, feeling her power rise inside her, along with her anger. _He always said that he loved her!_

"I know what you're thinking Sakura," Fujitaka said. "I can see it in your eyes. I did love her, and it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"So killing me…isn't hard?" Sakura breathed. "You don't…care?"

"You stole my power." Fujitaka frowned. "So why should I care?"

"Mother would hate you for it." Sakura whispered, tears stinging at her eyes. "She would never forgive you!"

"Nadeshiko is dead," Sakura's father said, a faint smirk crossing his lips. "So what she wants doesn't concern me. Besides, don't you want to see your mother again?"

"You bastard…you fucking bastard." Sakura cried. "I'll kill you!"

A burst of light suddenly surrounded her body, breaking the binds that tied her to the bed of hay.

Fujitaka smirked and stumbled backwards, holding out the torch in front of him, as if somehow it could protect him. "You cannot escape Sakura, there's a barrier around that bed!"

Sakura growled and sat up, trying to dive at her father, but only, as he said, hitting a barrier.

"You bastard." Sakura snarled. "You killed her!"

"She deserved it." Fujitaka smirked.

Then, he tossed the torch onto the bed of hay, and watched as Sakura screamed.

**XxXxX**

Syaoran gasped, hearing a scream just above him.

"Sakura!" Yue shouted. "We're too late!"

"No we're not!" Syaoran growled, picking up his speed as he rushed towards the roof. The closed the got, the stronger the smell of smoke became.

The three rushed up the stairs, desperate to reach the roof in time.

When they did break out onto the roof, what they saw almost made their hearts stop.

"S-Sakura…" Syaoran breathed.

There was a bed of fire a few feet away, Fujitaka standing in front of it, his back to the three intruders, and was staring sadly down at the flames.

Sakura could see, just barely, Sakura's hand, amongst the fire.

"He…" Syaoran whispered, his eyes wide, a cold feeling gripping his heart. "She's..."

"Damn you to hell!" Yue snarled, flying at Fujitaka, anger pulsing through him.

Fujitaka gasped and spun around, diving out of the way just before Yue's attack could hit him.

"You're too late!" Fujitaka laughed, getting quickly to his feet. "You can't save her!"

"We can avenge her." Syaoran growled acidly, tears stinging at his eyes. Sakura, the woman he loved, was dead, killed by her own father.

There was nothing Syaoran wanted more, at that moment, than to see Fujitaka dead.

Rage pulsing through him, Syaoran rushed at Fujitaka, sword drawn and ready to kill.

Fujitaka smirked pulling his own sword from his hip, blocking Syaoran's attack just before it hit.

"What's the use, Syaoran?" the man laughed, holding Syaoran back with his own strength. "She's dead, why fight for her?"

"Because I loved her, and you took her away," Syaoran snarled, his voice heavy with anger and sorrow, a lump rising in his throat. "She was your daughter, and you killed her!"

With that he shoved the man backwards with little trouble, watching as he stumbled backwards, teetering dangerously on the edge of the roof.

Syaoran held out his sword, it's tip aimed at the man's neck, pressing against it lightly.

"Ready to die, Kinomoto?" the brown-haired teen snarled.

"Killing me wont bring Sakura back, Syaoran." Fujitaka smirked.

"But it'll help." Syaoran growled.

Just as he was about to stab his sword through the old man's throat, Syaoran felt a sharp pain shoot through his side.

With a startled gasp, he turned and looked, only to see Fujitaka's sword stuck in his side, dark blood dripping from the wound, sliding down the blade.

"It seems I will win this one, Syaoran." Fujitaka smirked.

Syaoran stared blankly back at the man and sank to his knees, his eyesight growing foggy as his blood continued to run from the deep wound.

Fujitaka pulled his sword from Syaoran's side, raising it above his head. "Die, leader of Li."

Syaoran closed his eyes, accepting his fate. At that moment, only one thought was in his mind.

_Sakura…I will be with you soon._

But the final blow did not come. Syaoran didn't feel the pain of the black slicing through his skin, but instead, he heard a sharp gasp.

Syaoran's eyes fluttered open, only to see Fujitaka standing in front of him, his sword still raised above his head. But there was something different about him…there was a thick stream of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, his eyes were wide and dull.

Fujitaka dropped his sword with a loud clatter, his hands sliding to his chest, where a sharp spear was sticking out, covered in blood.

"N-No…" the man gasped, sinking to his knees, slumping to the side in a pool of blood, not a drop of life left in his eyes.

Startled by this turn of events, Syaoran looked beyond the lifeless body before him, and smiled at a familiar figure standing on the ground just a few feet from the large mansion.

"M-Meilin…" Syaoran breathed.

Meilin smiled up at him and waved slightly. "Syaoran! I'm sorry!"

Syaoran smiled and nodded, turning to the bed of fire, which was still burning brightly.

Yue and Keroberos were beside it, trying desperately to get to their master, but to no avail. There was a barrier around her, and it would not allow them in.

"Syaoran!" Keroberos cried, clawing frantically at the barrier. "We can't…get through!"

"Let me." Syaoran said softly, gripping his side as he stood up, snatching his sword from the ground.

"Don't Syaoran!" Yue warned. "You'll only hurt yourself more!"

"Why should…I care?" Syaoran growled weakly. His world was already spinning, and he was growing weaker and weaker with each second, and each step he took.

But he didn't care. As long as he got one last moment with Sakura, he would go on.

He made it to the barrier and, with both hands on the hilt of his sword, he raised the blade high above his head.

"Force, know my plight," he shouted with what little strength he had left. "Release the light!"

He brought the sword down on the barrier with all his might, and a bright blue, almost green, burst of light exploded from the blade, wrapping itself around the barrier that held Sakura in the fiery death trap.

"I-Impossible…" Yue breathed, shielding his eyes from the blinding light.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, tears sliding down his cheeks, as he sliced through the barrier as if it were tissue.

Once the barrier had broken, the flames that surrounded Sakura were instantly extinguished, and the light vanished, leaving only the motionless Sakura lying there, her eyes closed gently, her skin pale and cold.

"What?" Keroberos gasped as Syaoran reached out and wrapped his arms around Sakura's small frame, pulling her off the bed of hay, into his arms. "She's…she's untouched!"

"Sakura…" Syaoran breathed, sinking onto the roof with the auburn-haired girl in his lap. "Wake up…please wake up."

He clutched her tightly to him, burying his face in her hair, tears running down his cheeks.

"Syaoran!" Touya shouted as he, Tomoyo and Eriol rushed onto the roof. "Syaoran!"

Tomoyo gasped. "Sakura!"

"Oh no…" Eriol breathed, quickly grabbing Tomoyo as she tried to rush to her friend, pulling the teen against his chest. "Don't Tomoyo!"

"Sakura…Sakura!" Tomoyo cried, fighting against Eriol's grasp. "Let me go! Sakura!"

"Tomoyo…please!" Eriol pleaded, clutching her to his chest as she broke down into tears, sinking to her knees.

"She's…" Touya breathed, walking slowly towards Syaoran and his sister. "No…father…he actually…went through with it..."

"And died for it." Yue said softly, resting his hand on Touya's shoulder.

Touya lowered his head, his shoulders shaking, his fists clutched tightly at his side. "No…Sakura..."

Syaoran, however, hadn't noticed any of this, for he was in his own world, with the girl he loved clutched tightly in his arms. Each moment he held her, he could feel himself slipping away, the coldness engulfing him.

"Sakura…wake up." he pleaded, his breath shaky. "S-Sakura!"

He continued to sit there on the tiled roof, letting his tears fall freely. He barely noticed the small hand reach out and stroke his cheek.

"Syaoran?" a faint voice whispered.

Syaoran gasped and lifted his head, staring down at Sakura's face, her cheeks pink and her emerald eyes open, staring up at him.

"Why are you…crying?" she whispered, cupping the side of his face with her hand. "Don't cry."

"S-Sakura." Syaoran choked. "You're alive."

He clutched her to him again, tears of relief streaking down his cheeks.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo gasped through her tears, turning from Eriol's embrace to the auburn-haired girl.

"She's alive…" Touya smiled. "Thank God."

"I saw her." Sakura said softly against Syaoran's chest.

"Her? Saw who?" Syaoran asked, pulling away just enough so he could look into her face.

"My mother." Sakura said softly, tears glossing her eyes. "She protected me from the fire. I could feel her around me…she spoke to me."

Syaoran smiled and nodded. "Thank God."

Sakura nodded, suddenly noticing Syaoran's wound. "Syaoran…you're hurt."

"I-It's nothing." Syaoran said, suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness. "I'm…fine."

"Syaoran? Syaoran!" Sakura gasped as his grip on her fell limp and he slumped to the side, lying back on the tiled roof. "Syaoran no!"

"Shit!" Touya gasped, rushing to his sister's side, falling to his knees. "He's hurt! Yue, we have to get him to a doctor!"

"I can heal him." Sakura cried as Touya wrapped his arms around her, pulling her away from the Chinese boy. "I can heal him!"

"No, you're too weak now." Touya said. "Yue, get him to a doctor!"

Yue nodded and knelt beside Syaoran, gently scooping the boy into his arms.

"Sakura…" Syaoran said softly, his amber gaze dreamy, fixed on her. "I…love you."

Then he closed his eyes, and was silent.

"Syaoran…Syaoran!" Sakura cried, reaching out for him, but Touya only held her back. "No! I can help him!"

"Not yet Sakura, not yet." Touya whispered, holding her back as Yue spread his wings and flew from the roof, carrying Syaoran away.

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Don't die! Syaoran!"

"E-Eriol?" Tomoyo whimpered, watching as Sakura turned and cried into her brother's chest. "Will Syaoran…be okay?"

"I don't know Tomoyo," Eriol said softly, staring after the winged man. "I really don't know."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!  
Hope you liked it! Sorry for the long wait!  
ONE CHAPTER LEFT!  
REVIEW! 


	23. Living On

_Thanks so much for all your reviews and supporting this story!  
THIS IS THE END!_  
Or is it? Sequel? MAYBE...

* * *

Love of War  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Living On

Sakura sighed, walking down the long hallway of the Li mansion, her hands cupped tightly in front of her.

It had been two days since the death of her father, and she and the others had made it to China only a day after.

Syaoran still wasn't awake.

Yue had taken him to a doctor, and Syaoran's wound had been sealed and mended, but because of the massive amount of blood loss, he had yet to re-gain his strength and wake up.

If he would wake up at all.

Sakura hadn't been allowed to see him, at first, for Yelan and Touya had been worried what she would do if she'd seen Syaoran in such a weakened state.

But she was allowed to see him now, and she wouldn't leave his side until he was awake.

Gently, the auburn-haired girl slid open the door to Syaoran's room and stepped inside, sliding the door shut behind her.

She walked over to his bedside and knelt beside him, resting her hands on the side of his bed, her emerald eyes fixed on his motionless face.

"Please…wake up Syaoran." she whispered, lacing her fingers with his. "Wake up."

She was allowed to help heal him now, also, but Touya had advised her not to, for she was still a little weak from the battle.

"I don't care." Sakura whispered, reaching out to touch him, to heal him, when the door slid open.

"Hey you." Meilin smiled, walking hesitantly into the room. "Mind if I come in?"

"No, not at all." Sakura said softly, turning and giving Meilin a small smile.

Since Sakura had heard what Meilin had done for Syaoran, she no longer found herself able to hate the raven-haired girl.

"How is he doing?" Meilin asked, kneeling beside Sakura on the floor, her long raven hair pushed behind her shoulders. For once, Meilin hadn't done her hair up, but let it fall naturally. Sakura liked it that way.

"I want to heal him." Sakura said softly, turning and staring back at Syaoran. "But Touya doesn't want me to."

"You should listen to your brother." Meilin sighed. "Besides, maybe it's best that Syaoran heals on his own, it'll help get his strength up. He's already healing nicely, and it's only been two days."

"True." Sakura smiled, turning back to Meilin, soon to be her cousin. "Thank you Meilin. He would have died if it weren't for you."

"No problem." Meilin smirked. "I think I just got tired of Fujitaka. What he did to you…that was the last straw. It's one thing to kill someone for their powers, but it's another thing to kill your own daughter for the same reason."

"Yeah." Sakura said, lowering her eyes. "I still find it hard to believe that he was the one behind all this…all this time."

"Yeah." Meilin sighed. "Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard that, in the fire," Meilin said softly. "Your mother protected you..."

Sakura nodded. "She did. I guess she died wanting to protect Touya and I, and so she came back to protect me, and I guess both of us. She said…just before she went away…that she loved me, and Touya, and would watch over us from now on."

"That's nice." Meilin smiled, turning and staring at Syaoran. "You know, you are the best one for him."

Sakura turned to her, somewhat startled by the comment. "What do you mean?"

"I had always thought that I was the best woman for Syaoran," Meilin said, laughing faintly. "But then you came…and I saw otherwise. You are good for him Sakura, you two are meant to be together."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you Meilin."

Meilin shrugged and got to her feet. "Well, I'd better get going, huh? I'll let you stay here, with Syaoran."

Sakura nodded. "Okay."

Meilin smiled, turning to walk from the room.

"Meilin?" Sakura called after her.

Meilin stopped at looked at Sakura from over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Thank you." Sakura smiled. "Really, for everything."

Meilin winked at her. "Hey, that's what family is for."

Then she turned, and walked from the room, sliding the door shut behind her.

Sakura sighed and turned back to Syaoran, startled to see that his eyes were opened, and he was smiling.

"Syaoran!" Sakura gasped, getting up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're awake!"

"Ow…Sakura…" Syaoran mumbled, his voice soft on account of her crushing him.

"Sorry!" Sakura gasped, quickly getting off him. "Are you okay?"

"I am." he smiled with a short nod. "What about you?"

"Better, now that you're awake." Sakura smiled, gripping his hand with hers. "You scared me, you know that? I thought you were going to die…especially when they wouldn't let me see you."

"Die? Me? Nah." Syaoran smirked. "I think you scared me more than I scared you."

Sakura giggled. "It's good that we can scare each other."

Syaoran sighed and nodded, the smile gone from his handsome face. "You know…Sakura…I thought you were dead."

Sakura nodded, lowering her head. "I know…and I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough to fight him off…you got hurt."

"I don't care about that!" Syaoran gaped at her. "I care that you almost died! Sakura, I would be lost without you."

Sakura looked up at him, tears blurring her vision. "Oh Syaoran..."

"Besides," Syaoran smirked, sitting up slowly, wincing a slight bit.

"Don't! You'll hurt yourself!" Sakura gasped, getting up to stop him.

Syaoran only smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him, pressing his lips against hers.

Sakura sighed and fell into the kiss, cupping the side of his face with her hand, kissing him back.

"Besides," Syaoran said, breaking the kiss, his lips still inches from hers. "If you had died…I would have died…and we wouldn't have been able to be together."

Sakura smiled. "But we are now."

"Yes," Syaoran nodded. "And there's no way in hell I'm letting you go again."

**_Two Years Later…_**

Eighteen-year-old Sakura stood, picking at her fingers nervously, staring out at the garden with wide, shaking eyes.

"Sakura? Sakura, there you are!" Tomoyo groaned, storming down the hallway in a long, gorgeous powder blue gown, her hair nicely done up in a curly up-do, small blue flowers dotted around it. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I'm sorry Tomoyo." Sakura said, turning and smiling at her best friend. "I just needed to think."

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet!" Tomoyo moaned, handing Sakura a large bouquet of white and red roses, beautifully decorated with a combination of dark red and pale yellow ribbons. "Come on Kinomoto!"

"Kinomoto…" Sakura breathed, getting to her feet, her beautiful gown falling around her feet. "I'm not going to be a Kinomoto anymore..."

"Duh, that's what marriage does." Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura was dressed in a beautiful strapless white dress with a pale gold trimming. The dress hugest her chest and waist perfectly, then flowed out at her hips in a gorgeous wave of silk fabric. Over the past two years, Sakura's hair had grown somewhat longer, and was tied up in curls on her head, small white flowers pinned in the curls.

"You look beautiful Sakura." Tomoyo smiled, resting her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Meilin is looking for you, too. Along with Yelan, Yukito, Touya and Kero."

"All of them?" Sakura gasped. "Does Syaoran know?"

"Of course not!" Tomoyo giggled. "He's in his suit, at the alter, waiting!"

"Oh God…" Sakura whimpered, wrapping her arms around Tomoyo's neck. "What if we aren't meant to be together? What if-"

"Sakura," Tomoyo sighed, pulling away from the frantic bride. "Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"With all your heart?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?" Tomoyo giggled, grabbing her hand. "Come on!"

Sakura smiled and nodded, rushing with Tomoyo down the stone walkway, their long dressed flowing out behind them as they ran.

"There you are!" Meilin hissed as Sakura and Tomoyo approached. Meilin, like Tomoyo, was dressed in a power blue gown, flowers strewn in her hair. "Let's get this over with so I can get out of this damn thing!"

"Oh come on Meilin," Sakura grinned. "You look very nice in that dress."

"I…hate…blue." Meilin growled, grabbing Sakura's arm, puling her to the door. "Now get out there!"

Sakura smiled and did as she was told, Meilin and Tomoyo walking in front of her out into the sunlight.

Sakura gasped as she felt someone loop their arm with hers, and was startled to see Touya walking beside her.

"Touya? What are you doing? I thought we decided that I'd go alone!" Sakura hissed under her breath as the guests turned to stare at the four people walking down the aisle.

"I want to give my little sister away," Touya said with a smirk. "Besides, I have a few things to say to that kid before any of this goes on."

"Touya." Sakura warned.

Touya only smiled.

They finally made it to the alter, where a very nervous looking nineteen-year-old stood, smiling at his bride.

"Sakura." Syaoran said softly under his breath, replacing Touya's arm with his own.

Before Touya walked to the side, however, he leaned over and hissed in Syaoran's ear.

Sakura didn't hear what her brother said, but she knew from the way Syaoran stiffened, that it wasn't pleasant.

"I'll get you later Touya." Sakura growled under her breath.

"Luck Sakura, luck." Touya smiled, leaning forward and kissing her, lightly, on the cheek, then walking to the side, placing himself beside Meilin.

"We are gathered here today," the priest said with a smile, getting the attention of everyone in the area. "To bring these two young lovers, Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura, in holy matrimony."

"Ready for this?" Syaoran asked under his breath, gripping Sakura's hand tightly in his.

"If I wasn't, would I be here?" Sakura asked with a small smile, trying to pay attention to the priest.

Syaoran smirked and gave her hand a squeeze. "I guess I'll have to put up with you, then."

"Same to you." Sakura giggled.

"Do you, Syaoran, take Sakura," the priest said, smiling at the chocolate-haired boy before him. "To be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you shall live?"

Syaoran turned to Sakura and smiled. "I do."

"And Sakura," the priest continued. "Do you take Syaoran to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you shall live?"

"I do." Sakura smiled.

The priest continued his ceremony, not noticing the stupid grins the two dearly-beloved were giving each other.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." he said. "You may kiss the bride."

"Gladly." Syaoran smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing his lips satisfyingly to hers.

Sakura smiled and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, as the crowd broke into applause.

When they broke the kiss, the priest smiled and said, "I now announce, Mr. and Mrs. Li Syaoran."

Sakura smiled and took Syaoran's hand as they turned and walked back down the aisle, disappearing in the house.

Once they were out of sight, the two broke into mad laughter.

"That was interesting." Sakura giggled.

Syaoran smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her against the wall. "You're my wife now. My beautiful wife."

Sakura smiled and brought her lips to his.

"Did you see Touya's face?" she snickered, breaking the kiss. "He looked like he was going to kill you."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Syaoran laughed, grabbing her hand. "Come on, we still have about an hour before the banquet."

"Someone's in a hurry." Sakura snickered, following Syaoran down the hall.

Even though, only two years before, she had lost most of her family, and her father, to a war that shouldn't even have started, she was the happiest person alive.

Because, really, if it wasn't for her father's greed, she would never have met Syaoran, and wouldn't have fallen in love, or experienced half the things that she had while with him.

For the two years before their wedding, Syaoran and Sakura had spent most of their time in China, going back and fourth to Japan a few times. Over those two years, they had gotten to know each other extremely well, and had fallen even more in love. Of course they had their differences, but that was half the fun.

Syaoran still rarely used his powers, and Sakura only used hers in times of need, so they were like a regular couple, but with a few more scars.

Sakura would never forget the feeling of her father's hatred, and Syaoran would never forget the feeling of almost loosing the one he loved. And because of those feelings, they would stay together forever, through thick and thin, through good and bad, through sickness and health.

"I love you Sakura." Syaoran breathed as he lay beside her minuets later, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I love you too Syaoran." Sakura smiled, bringing her lips to his.

**THE END

* * *

And they lived happily ever after.  
YAY!  
(I know some of you may think they're too young to get married…but hell, eighteen is the legal age, and this isn't set in out time)  
REVIEW!**

**Song: If Everyone Cared  
By: Nickelback**

From underneath the trees  
We watch the sky  
Confusing stars  
The satellites  
I never dreamed  
That you'd be mine  
But here we are  
We're here to night

We're singing amen I  
I am alive  
Singing amen I  
I am alive

If everyone cared  
And nobody cried  
If everyone loved  
And nobody lied  
If everyone shared  
And swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day  
When nobody died

And I'm singing  
Amen I  
Amen I  
I am alive  
Amen I  
Amen I  
I am alive

An in the end  
The fireflies  
Our only light  
In paradise  
We'll show the world  
They were wrong  
Teach them all To sing along

Singing amen I  
I am alive  
Singing amen I  
I am alive

If everyone cared  
And nobody cried  
If everyone loved  
And nobody lied  
If everyone shared  
And swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day  
When nobody died

If everyone cared  
And nobody cried  
If everyone loved  
And nobody lied  
If everyone shared  
And swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day  
When nobody died

When nobody died

And as we lie  
Beneath the stars  
We realize  
How small we are  
If they could love  
Like you and me  
Imagine what  
The world could be

If everyone cared  
And nobody cried  
If everyone loved  
And nobody lied  
If everyone shared  
And swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day  
When nobody died

If everyone cared  
And nobody cried  
If everyone loved  
And nobody lied  
If everyone shared  
And swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day  
When nobody died

We'd see the day when nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died


End file.
